To Have and To Hold
by SouthernBelle.Love
Summary: The sequel to 'Through Their Eyes'. Draco and Neville are approaching their wedding date, but the return of an old flame threatens to ruin their carefully planned happiness. Meanwhile, Blaise faces the birth of his first child, Hermione struggles through age-old marital problems, and Harry finds himself falling in love with the wrong woman. DM/NL BZ/PP RW/HG DG/HP
1. Chapter 1

Alright! The start to the sequel!

I was gonna wait a little longer, take a break, but I couldn't wait to get started! So here it is! The sequel to Through Their Eyes: **To Have and To Hold. **

(Page Break)

(Neville POV)

The old wooden hallway was the most comfortable thing to me now. It meant I was almost home. Almost in the awaiting arms of that ungodly beautiful blonde that had become the most constant thing in my life.

"Why do you insist on taking the stairs the whole way up?" Ron sighed behind him. "My legs are literally dead right now."

"Keeps me fit." I laughed over my shoulder. "I've gotta stay in good shape for someone as beautiful as Draco. Can't have him wandering off now, can I?"

"Like he would wander off from you." Blaise snorted. "That boys so hopelessly in love with you it hurts _me." _

I smiled despite myself, knowing it was true.

"It goes both ways." Harry laughed, seeing my slight smirk. "He's got you wound so tight around his little finger I'm surprised you haven't snapped yet."

"It's true." I couldn't deny that either.

I put the key in the lock and right before I turned it, Ron spoke up. "Draco's not going to be like sprawled out buck naked with strawberries and whipped cream or anything is he?"

The others laughed, before I said, completely serious, "Gods, I hope so. The three of you will just have to quietly see your way out."

Blaise made a gagging sound as Harry only laughed harder. Ron's face turned atleast two shades darker.

I turned the key in the lock and walked in, immediately calling out, "Honey, I'm home!"

I heard the quick slap of bare feet on wood floor before my beautiful little angel came sprinting into the room, jumping on me, legs wrapping around my waist, arms wrapping around my neck, lips immediately attached to mine.

"I missed you." He said against my lips.

"Mmm. Missed you too, babe."

Keeping his lips against mine and one arm around my neck, he began to pull gently on my tie, loosening it. "When is everyone supposed to get here again?" His lips on my neck cut me off. "Do we have a little time?"

The three men behind me cleared their throats in unison.

Draco immediately straightened up, that blush I loved so much burning on his cheeks, silver eyes wide. "Oh." He dropped his legs from my waist – a great disappointment to me – and stood facing all of us. I didn't realize until that point that he was wearing nothing but one of my button up shirts that reached just past mid thigh on him. "Guess I should go put pants on." He quickly hurried out of the room, cheeks pink.

"He is going to be _mad_ at me later." I sighed, trying to hold back from laughing with the others.

We walked into the kitchen, smelling the tell-tell scent of sautéed onions and garlic.

"Is he like that _every_ day or just today?" Harry chuckled.

I lifted the lid off the pot, smelling Draco's spaghetti sauce full on, my mouth watering. "Pretty much everyday. If he's home when I get home."

"You two have been together for over a year!" Ron exclaimed. "I'm lucky if I get a kiss when I walk in the door."

I once again heard the pad of bare feet and turned to see Draco walk in the kitchen, now dressed in a pair of painfully (for me) tight skinny jeans and a plain black t-shirt. I ducked down to kiss him but he moved away from me, dodging my kiss.

"A little warning would've been nice." He hissed at me under his breath, not looking at me.

"I'm sorry, baby." I whispered, moving behind him as he stirred the sauce in the pot. I wrapped my arms around his tiny waist, moving my body against his. "You kinda distracted me." When he didn't respond, I put my face against the nape of his neck. "Don't be mad at me. Please? I love you."

Draco turned, wrapping his arms around my neck. "I can't be mad at you. I love you too damn much."

I pressed my lips against his, silently thanking the powers that be. I had only had Draco seriously mad at me once but… it was the worst week of my life. The cold shoulders I got made my stomach hurt, the hurt looks made my heart squeeze. I don't even remember what the fight was over, but I never wanted to fight like that again.

"You better be glad he's not mad." Blaise chuckled, putting his feet up on the table from where he was seated. "He could knock you out with that rock on his finger."

"Feet off the table, Blaise," Draco demanded, sneaking a peek at his diamond engagement ring from where his head was nestled in the crook of my neck.

I mentally patted myself on the back knowing that Draco adored the ring I had picked out for him.

The front door opened and a gaggle of laughing girls made their way into the kitchen.

Draco moved away from me, gently kissing my pulse point, before going to hug each of the girls.

"You get bigger ever time I see you!" He squealed, kissing Pansy on the cheek, careful not to press against her round stomach. "Blaise!" He snapped at the dark skinned boy. "Get up! Your girlfriend is about to pop!"

Daphne giggled at her friend, hugging him tightly. "David should be here in about half an hour."

I didn't miss as Harry flinched at the name, unmasked jealousy in his eyes. Ginny didn't seem to notice however as she moved to hug the raven haired man.

Draco and Hermione exchanged a tight hug, laughing at some joke I hadn't heard before she moved over to Ron, sitting on the red head's lap.

"That's everybody." Draco observed, moving back into my awaiting embrace, nodding towards Daphne. "Except David of course." He smiled brightly, clapping his hands together. "Let's eat."

(Next Part)

I pulled Draco closer to me, his smooth skin against my own.

"Mmm," He chuckled warmly into my chest. "I never get tired of you."

"I should hope not." I kissed his temple. "We might have some problems with the wedding coming up so fast."

"Next month." He said, smiling.

I returned the smiled. "One month and I'll have the most beautiful bride to ever walk the face of the Earth."

"I'm _not _the _bride_!" He groaned for probably the thousandth time.

"Oh, please. Who's the prettier out of the two of us?"

"You are."

"Yeah, right. You're drop dead fuckin' gorgeous and you know it.

"Alright, if you won't admit to being prettier, who's the shorter of the two of us?"

"Me." He said begrudgingly.

"Who's the one with the tiny waist and beautiful rounded hips?" I ran my hands over said bare hips. "And before you try to say I do, it's you. And who's the one who bottoms?"

"Fuck you."

"That's just the thing. You don't."

Draco turned on his back, bursting into laughter. I pulled him closer, that laugh doing all kinds of things to me.

"You are my beautiful, _beautiful _bride and I love you more than anything and I swear to the gods that I will spend every moment of the rest of my life with you. We'll grow old together and live in a little château or where ever the hell you want to be. I'll just be happy to live there with you. I love you, babe."

Draco's eyes had softened and he looked at me, eyes open and vulnerable, totally open to me. "I love you too. More than I've ever loved anything."

I pressed a kiss to his lips before he cuddled up next to me with a small murmur of, "You always manage to make my heart all weird and flip-floppy."

After a moment of laying in complete silence, I asked, "Draco?"

"Hmm?" Came his sleepy reply.

"Do you think Daphne and Harry know that we know about them?"

"They have no clue."

(Page break)

Chapter one!

I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know I did:) I love writing cute/snuggly!Draco. Always one of my favorites.

The next chapter will mainly follow Draco in a little wedding planning (definitely a reappearing of his "Princess" side), Daphne in her little "secrets", and Neville meeting Draco's old flame:)

Should be fun!

Reviews are Love!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't updated. Plans, summer reading assignments, and baby sitting made sure of that.

But here's chapter two.

(Page break)

(Neville POV)

"Do you guys have sex every night?"

I raised an eyebrow at Harry, surprised by his sudden question. "That's a little personal, don't you think?"

He laughed. "I just wonder how you're in a good mood _every _morning."

I shook my head as Blaise and Ron made their vague sounds of agreement into their black coffees.

"Well, I definitely choose not to answer that. Draco would murder me."

"Where is Draco?" Blaise asked, eyes lifting from his coffee for the first time.

"Still in bed. He's going shopping with the girls later so he just decided to sleep in a bit today."

"So bathroom's open?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Should be."

"Good." He climbed to his feet, quickly exiting the room.

"You excited about work today?" Harry quipped with fake enthusiasm. "We get to be the welcoming committee!"

A newly hired employee would be taking the spot between mine and Harry's offices that had been left behind by Blaise's promotion. We got the job of showing him the office, explaining procedures, and so on. A job that we hated with every fiber of their beings.

A scream came from the back of the apartment followed by a door slamming, the three of us straight to our feet.

Ron, eyes wide, face bright red, came barreling into the room before stopping in the middle, looking straight at me. "Does he always walk around naked or is it a special occasion?"

"That is _two times in two days!" _Draco suddenly yelled from our bedroom. "Next time, _warn me!" _

"Oh, lord." I sighed, shaking my head. "You guys just want him to be mad at me. Was he seriously completely naked?"

"Completely naked." Ron groaned, rubbing his hands over his face. "I'm guessing you didn't hear him slap me?"

That only made the three of us laugh.

"Well, Neville, you're going to have to grovel later." Blaise said, turning up the rest of his coffee. "We're going to be late."

"Alright, Mr. Boss Man." Harry quipped playfully, standing up. "Do you want to say goodbye to Draco? We'll wait."

"Yeah, just give me a second." I jogged from the kitchen down the long hallway, knocking on our bedroom door. "Baby? We're heading to work."

No answer.

"I'll be home at six."

Still no answer.

"I love you."

Nothing.

I sighed and walked back into the kitchen. He was angry with me, but he wouldn't stay that way for long.

"Let's go."

We walked out of the door, shutting it behind me, but paused, holding up three fingers. The guys just chuckled, used to this act by now.

I counted down, hearing the slap of bare feet behind the door, and once my last finger was down, Draco, robe draped around his tiny frame, opened the door, wide eyes looking at me, apologetic. "I love you too."

I moved forward, wrapping my arms around his waist, pulling him flush against me, pressing my lips to his.

"I'll warn you next time, I promise." I chuckled, pressing my brow against his.

"You better." He said, his blush darkening. "I'm pretty sure Weasley just got an eyeful of my ass."

I turned back to Ron, laughing at him as his face turned that much darker.

"Like what you see, Ron?"

Ron pulled a face. "I'd rather not." Was his response.

"Hey!" Draco spat back, half-joking. "I work hard to keep my butt in the shape it is. I'm pretty proud of it, thank you very much."

I pulled him closer to me once again. "Don't worry, babe." I kissed him once again. "I'm pretty sure it's the greatest thing I've ever seen."

The three guys in the hall behind me gagged.

I laughed once again. "I'll be home at six."

"Okay," He smiled at me. "Call me when you're leaving."

"I will."

"I love you, baby."

"Mmm." He nuzzled his face in my neck. "I love you, too."

(Daphne POV)

"What about these?" Hermione held up another center piece, waiting for Draco's reaction.

"No," Draco sighed. "Ivory. _Ivory._"

Hermione exchanged a look with me, placing the center piece back on the shelf. I just giggled as Draco picked up something else, just to make a face at him. "High-quality, my ass."

Nothing was good enough for the blonde. In school, his silk sheets had been too thick, too hot, and the stitching had been too loose. His handmade Italian leather shoes had been too scuffed to wear more than two times. His custom made robes had been too loose. But all of that had disappeared once he got with Neville. He was happy with pretty much anything as long as Neville was with him.

_Until _the wedding.

Once Neville proposed (in an unbelievably beautifully manner, by the way, with the ring in a glass of champagne in a five-star restaurant in Paris), what the Slytherins had once referred to as 'Little Miss Diva' had popped right back out. He was living up to his title, 'Princess'.

"Oh!" Draco exclaimed suddenly. "Those are perfect!"

We followed him as he made his way across the store, immediately seeing the ivory colored centerpieces, decorated with silver, in which white and red roses would be placed.

But, once we were a few feet away, another woman, hair bleached and fried, too much make up on her features, showing a little too much cleavage for the classy store, picked the center piece up, inspecting it.

Oh, no. Here it comes.

"Excuse me," Draco said, hiding his impatience. "Do you mind if I take a look at that?"

"Um, I don't know if you noticed, but I'm looking at it, sweetheart."

Draco raised a blonde hair brow, irritation immediately swimming in his eyes. "I don't know if you noticed, but you order them. That's not the only one, I just want to see it."

"How about no?"

Anger flashed across his face. "How about these center pieces are much too classy for any redneck, backwoods, trailer park wedding you're going to have?" He snatched the piece from the woman's hands, reveling in the shocked look on her features. He inspected the piece for about five seconds before shoving it back at her. "Nevermind. They're perfect for you're wedding." He turned on one heel, strutting away.

"Ponce," I heard the woman spat under her breath, putting the piece back on the shelf.

We just sighed, following Draco away.

"I thought you said it was perfect?" I asked, exasperated.

"It is." He grinned at me. "Just didn't want her getting the same ones."

Hermione and I just laughed, not at all surprised by his antics.

He had done it four times already.

(Harry POV)

I rose from my desk, getting ready to greet our newest co-worker.

I could tell, looking in my doorway, that Neville was just as excited as I was.

"Maybe he'll be cool." I shrugged. "Come hang out with us after work or whatever."

Neville just laughed. "Maybe."

Suddenly, as we exited my office, Blaise rounded the corner, face red, eyes ablaze.

"Blaise? What's wrong?"

"Just found out who our new co-worker is." He hissed, hands clenched.

Before he could finish, a man, very tall, obviously muscular under his dress clothes, auburn hair falling into his face, turned the corner, smiling at the three of us. "This my welcoming committee?"

Blaise exchanged a look with Neville before stalking off, still breathing heavily.

Neville looked at me, raising an eyebrow, but just smiled at the new guy, raising a hand to shake his. "I guess so. Neville Longbottom."

The guy raised an eyebrow as though he recognized the name. "Oh, I thought you looked familiar."

Neville dropped his hand, still smiling politely. "Have we met?"

"Oh, no." He chuckled. "I've just seen your engagement notice. You're engaged to my ex. I'm Val Sumner."

Neville blanched, looking at the man. "Oh."

Val laughed, throwing his head back. "Guessing Dray hasn't had too many good things to say about me."

I saw him stiffen at the nickname. "Not particularly."

"Can't blame him." Val sighed. "Treated him like crap. That was so long ago though. I was just a kid and I acted like one." He nodded. "He was a good kid though. Very sweet, _very _beautiful. Still is from what I've seen." A chuckle left his throat. "You know what I miss about him though? Those three little moles, right in a line, right here." He pointed three fingers on his right hip bone. "Cutest freakin' thing. Am I right?"

"Yeah." Neville said shortly.

He was fuming. He was ready to burst.

I quickly stepped forward, shaking his hand. "Harry Potter." I said. "Neville's got a lot to catch up on, so I'll be showing you around."

Val nodded. "Alright." He smiled once again at Neville. "You take good care of that kid." He said. "He's a catch. Still kickin' myself for letting that one get away."

Neville just went back in his office, slamming the door behind him.

(Neville POV)

Walking down the wooden hallway, my blood was still boiling. I don't think I have been this mad in a long time.

I reached my apartment door and unlocked it, throwing it open.

I immediately noticed Draco standing in the foyer, putting some bags by the table.

"Hey!" He called, all smiles. "You didn't call."

"No, I didn't." I agreed, stalking past him.

"Neville?" He called out, quickly following after me. "Are you alright?"

I walked into our bed room, stripping off my jacket and throwing it on the bed. "I'm fine."

"You're mad." He said quietly from the doorway.

"Good observation." I spat, throwing my shoes in the closet and loosening my tie.

"Are you… mad at me?" His voice trembled slightly.

I chose not to answer and just walked past him to the kitchen.

"I'll take that as I yes." I heard him whisper.

Usually the hurt in his voice would calm my anger, but… this was too much.

I sat at the kitchen table, rubbing my face with my hands.

"Do you want me to make you some coffee?" Draco's voice was quiet and trembling.

"No."

"Well, will you atleast tell me what I did wrong?" I could hear that he was close to tears.

I knew that Draco couldn't stand it when I was mad at him. He came close to tears every time we fought.

"You want me to tell you why I'm mad?" I spat. "Fine. You lied to me."

Draco looked scandalized. "About what?"

"About who you lost your virginity to!" I raised my voice a little louder than I meant to.

Draco stopped in his tracks, shocked by what I had said. "I never lied to you about that."

"You didn't lose it to Montague."

"I never said I did." He snapped back at me, defensive.

"Well, you never told me any different."

"What difference does it make, Neville." He sighed pulling out some stuff for dinner.

"Yes it makes a difference!" I slammed my hand on the table. "You lied to me! What did you have to hide?"

He suddenly turned on me, tears threatening to spill from his eyes, making me hesitate. "Do you want me to tell you that we had sex on midnight of my sixteenth birthday? Do you want me to tell you that I wasn't ready to, but he wanted to with me so I did because I loved him so damn much it hurt and I was terrified that he was going to leave me? Do you want me to tell you that I left about seven in the morning and came back later on the very same day to go out to eat and I found out that he was cheating on me? That he had totally forgotten that it was my birthday and acted like he didn't know who I was and slammed the door in my face? That he never called me again or tried to get into contact with me or even apologize? Do you want me to tell you that I felt so disgusting and used that I went straight home and got in the shower and scrubbed my skin until it hurt? That I locked myself in my room for a week and cried until I threw up? Do you want me to tell you that I couldn't hold down a lot of food for a month after that? That I got with Montague a week later because he made me feel like I was worth something? Is that what you want me to tell you, Neville?" He viciously wiped at the tears streaming from his eyes before turning and near running to our room.

I quickly jumped to my feet, running after him, but I didn't reach him in time before he slammed the door in my face, locking it behind him.

"Draco… I-I'm sorry! Please! I didn't know! I'm so sorry. Please, baby. Open the door. _Please." _

There was no answer and he refused to open the door.

(Next Part)

I sat outside of the door for hours, begging him to open it, but he wouldn't.

I could feel my heart breaking in my chest. I hadn't known those things. I had just felt so much anger at the fact that someone else had touched my beautiful little blonde. It had just made me so angry that I had lashed out. And now I regretted it so much.

Now I laid on the couch, old worn out quilt thrown over me, trying desperately to get some sleep.

I heard the bedroom door open and quiet footsteps and I almost jumped to my feet before I realized Draco was already in the room. He walked over to me, lifting the quilt and crawled under it, curling up to me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly, pulling him to me. "No, I'm sorry. You're right. It doesn't change anything. I just… I hate thinking that someone else has ever touched you. It kills me. You're mine."

He giggled. "I am."

I studied his face and I could tell his cheeks were slightly blotchy and his eyes were still glossy.

I pulled him as tight against me as I could.

"I'm sorry I never told you. I just… I didn't want you to think less of me. Or think I was disgusting. And… I don't have feelings for him. I haven't in years. But… it's still painful to remember. To think that that I was my first time. I… do you see now why I was so weird about intimacy and stuff?"

"I do." I whispered, holding him close.

"I'm just happy I found you. We can make love and I know you'll still love me when I wake up in the morning."

"Of course I will." I kissed his nose. "You are the most amazing thing that ever happened to me."

I could see tears welling in his eyes once again.

"Let's go to bed." He whispered. "I can't sleep without you."

I rose into a sitting position before picking him up, bridal-style, and carrying him back to the bedroom, his arms wrapped around my neck, his lips attached to mine.

"I love you." He whispered, biting down gently on my earlobe.

"I love you, too." I whispered back.

"Don't ever leave me."

"I won't. I can't live without you."

I laid him on the bed, before laying down with him, his lips immediately back on mine.

My heart had swelled so much it was starting to hurt. I loved him so much. Too much. And I refused to ever let him go.

(Next part)

D'awwww.

Don't worry. Things will get a lot more dramatic and involved. Haha thing's won't be so cute for long. This is just the beginning.

Reviews are Love!


	3. Chapter 3

God, I feel like I am just neglecting this story.

(Page Break)

(Neville POV)

I woke up the next morning at the sound of the alarm, immediately groaning. I _did not _want to go into work today. Not only was I going to have to deal with Draco's ex-douche, but I was going to have to leave this bed where my inhumanly sexy (and, most importantly, naked) fiancé had decided to kick off the covers before laying flush against me.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his beautiful, full, pink ones. He moaned into the kiss, now half-awake, and wound his arms around my neck, crossing his arms to tangle his fingers in my hair. I tightened my arms around his waist, pulling him as close to me as I could.

"Don't go to work today." He mumbled against my lips, tangling his legs with mine. "Stay home. Stay in bed with me all day."

I chuckled. "I don't know if I have it in me after last night."

"Mmm." He laughed with me. "I'm sure you do."

I heard the sounds of dishes clinking in the kitchen and I sighed. "The guys are here." I sat up on the end of the bed, grabbing my boxers from the floor.

Draco's arms wrapped around my middle, trying to pull me back. "Don't leave me!"

I laughed pulling him up to kiss him. "Come have coffee with us."

"Okay," He smiled, forehead against mine.

We both quickly got dressed, me in my usual black suit with a forest green tie, and Draco in dark skinny jeans and one of my white button ups.

As I was just finishing tying my shoe, I felt Draco's legs wrap around my waist and he laid against my back, wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Carry me."

I laughed, standing quickly, placing my hands on Draco's bum behind me. "Yes, your highness."

He chuckled, laying a kiss on the top of my head before digging his heels in my hips. "Faster, you lowly peasant!"

I ran down the hallway, feeling his arms tighten around neck as he laughed harder. I slid around the corner into the kitchen, immediately gaining some stares from the men already in there.

"Now place me in the chair." Draco demanded, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Nope." I turned him around so that he was facing me, his legs still wrapped around my waist, and sat him on the counter. "I want to make out with you."

Draco giggled as I pressed my lips to his, pushing my tongue past his lips.

"There are other people here, you know?" Blaise grumbled from the table, accompanied by Harry and Ron's gagging.

"Like you don't see us make out every day." Draco quipped as I began to kiss his neck. I pressed a kiss on his Adam's apple, making him whimper, before gently nipping at his pulse point, and he immediately pushed me away from him, shivering slightly. "Stop that. You're making me all tingly."

I laughed at him, pouring myself and him a cup of coffee – five sugars and a good bit of cream in his, mine black – and leaned against the counter, my hip against his calf.

"So I'm guessing your anger about the whole Val thing passed?" Harry asked, laying his mug down on the counter.

Draco, mug halfway to his lips, froze, his back stiffening. I shot Harry a look, one that hopefully asked the question, 'are you fucking stupid?'.

"How did you know about the Val thing?" Draco asked, his voice too quiet for me to be comfortable. Then his brow furrowed. "Wait. What's the 'Val Thing'?" He then turned to me. "Where did that come from yesterday? How did you find that out?"

"He…" I sighed. "He's working in the auror department now. His office is right next to mine."

Flames blazed in Draco's silver eyes. "So you meet him and he starts talking about having sex with your fiancé two years ago?"

There was a loud clatter from the table as Blaise slammed down his coffee cup, the dark liquid spilling out on the wood. "You had _sex with him?" _

"Oh, Merlin." Draco sighed, putting his face in both hands. "Blaise, don't-,"

"You had sex with him." Blaise spat. "You two weren't even together that long and-,"

"We were together for over a year Blaise!"

"And you let him take _advantage _of you!"

"I didn't _let _him do _anything!" _

"Merlin, Draco! You can be so _stupid_ sometimes!"

If what he said wasn't bad enough, the hurt look that crossed Draco's features definitely pushed me over the edge.

"_Blaise!" _I snapped, everyone's eyes turning to me. "It makes me angry too how he used Draco and how he treated him, but, I swear to the gods, if you talk like that to him again, I _will_ kick your ass."

Blaise looked surprised at my threat before his eyes turned to Draco whose pale features had crumpled slightly, the dark brown orbs then turning downcast. "Dray, I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean that. I just… Merlin, I hate that fucker. I don't even know the dipshit, I just remember seeing you so hurt and so distraught. He's the one that pushed you straight to Montague. It just makes me mad and I lashed out. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Draco said, leaning against me, a move he did when he was silently asking for my comfort. Which I always gave, no matter the situation. I wrapped my arms around him as he moved in between my legs, wrapping his arms around my waist, burying his face in my chest.

"Dray, I-,"

I just looked at him and shook my head. After everything he told me last night, I knew why that comment had hurt. He would be fine in a little while, but right now, words wouldn't help anything.

After a moment of fairly awkward silence, Blaise sighed. "We're going to be late."

The three at the table rose, Ron fidgeting with his tie, Harry clearing his throat, and walked to the door, waiting on me.

"If you don't want to come have lunch with me today, I understand." I kissed the top of his blonde head.

"I'm not gonna let that idiot keep me from enjoying my lunch with you. He can just fuck off."

I chuckled, pressing my lips against his as he lifted his head. "Then I'll see you at twelve thirty?"

He nodded, kissing me once again.

(Daphne POV)

He was always late.

I sat on the couch and sighed, looking at the clock once again. I knew he would never stand me up. If he wasn't going to show up, he would've told me.

I stood up, pacing the wood floor of my apartment.

If he didn't show up now, we weren't going to have any time.

There was a sudden knock on my door and I flew to open it, unembarrassed by my eagerness. I missed him.

Harry stood in my doorway, his smile apologetic, a bouquet of red roses in his hand. "I left early to get you these and then ran into some guys at work. They wouldn't let me leave."

I took the roses from him, smiling brightly. "They're beautiful."

He shut the door behind us, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Not as beautiful as you."

I giggled as he began to press his lips to my neck, following me as I walked to get a vase for the flowers.

Our little affair had started about two months ago. We had been crushing on each other hard since the ball, but something in both of us just snapped. He showed up at my door one night and the two of us made love. No one knew about us and we wanted to keep it that way. Just for a little while. Things were complicated for Ginny and Harry and he was working on trying to get _her _to break up with _him_ so that things wouldn't be bad between them and the rest of our friends. But he was going to be with me. David wouldn't be a problem. I was as much a cover for David as he was for me. He just didn't have the guts to come out to the world yet and, being good friends from work, we decided we would be a pretty damn good cover for each other.

Getting the flowers in the water, Harry still gently suckling on the hollow behind my ear, I turned in his arms. "You just want to skip lunch?"

"Yes, please."

(Draco POV)

I always enjoyed my lunches with Neville and today was no exception. I loved just sitting in his office with him, eating whatever he or I had gotten for that Thursday, talking about whatever popped in our minds, sharing small kisses over wine glasses full of grape soda.

But, nevertheless, I could hear Val. I could hear him talking and laughing, could picture the way that he tilted his head to the side slightly and nodded when he listened to someone else, and it was putting me in a foul mood. I was trying not to let that show, but every time he laughed, I would tense. That laugh was just too familiar. It made my stomach hurt.

I didn't have feelings for the guy. I didn't love anyone but Neville, but, Salazar, everything about him still made me mad. I still wanted an apology for what he had done. I would never ask for one and it wouldn't make me forgive him, but it was deserved.

"Draco? You with me?"

I looked up at Neville, feeling the blush spread across my cheeks. "Sorry. Just… thinking."

"I told you we could've gone somewhere else." He gently ran his fingers through my hair.

"No. We always eat in your office. That idiot isn't going to change that."

He chuckled. "I'm already sick of the bastard. He bent over in front of me today and his boxers were hanging nearly all the way out of his pants. Fuckin' bright yellow with little crabs all over them." He put another bite of pasta to his lips. "Fitting, I guess."

"Neville?"

I turned and looked at the dark headed woman who had poked her head through the doorway. My stomach turned. I felt my blood boiling. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she recognized me too.

"Yeah, Charlotte?"

"Uh…" she quickly shook her head, looking away from me. "Shacklebolt wants to see you."

"Right now? I'm having lunch."

She giggled. "Your lunch ended ten minutes ago."

Neville groaned before grinning at her – that little crooked grin that was supposed to just be meant for _me_. "You weren't supposed to remind me."

"Well I don't want my favorite auror to get fired." She giggled once again, long eyelashes fluttering.

I wanted to punch her. I wanted to hold her down, rip her hair out, make her eat it, and then gouge her green eyes out with my thumbs. I wanted to rips her intestines out and choke her with them.

"That's funny." I snapped without laughing. "Didn't know they had a prostitutes division among the aurors. Guess I'm misinformed."

The girl's – _Charlotte's – _mouth dropped open, clearly offended. "He wants you in ten minutes." She slammed the door back shut.

"Draco!" Neville scolded, making my stomach twist that much more. "Why did you talk to her like that?"

"Is this just "Let Draco's Past Come Back to Haunt Him Day" or something? Fuck." I put my face in my hands, rubbing it hard. "Little bitch needs to keep her hands to herself or I'll kill her."

"Draco," Neville said again. "What is your problem?"

"That's the little bitch I caught Val with and now she's working here and hitting on you!" I snapped. "And _you _aren't helping the situation."

"What?"

"You were flirting with her!"

"I was not! I was joking with the woman, Draco. We work together, I talk to her everyday. I think I'm allowed to joke."

"Not when your flirting with her! Hell, if that's how you talk to that bitch when I'm in the room, I'd hate to see it when I'm not here!"

"Godric! Why are you acting so jealous? One, her name is Charlotte, and two, she didn't do anything. Look, I'm sorry that Val cheated on you, but you can't hold that against _her. _She's a nice woman and-,"

"Don't you have a meeting to get to?" I snapped, giving him an open glare.

"Oh, my God. Are you serious right now, Draco?" Neville looked at me, incredulous. "You're going to start a fight with me 'cause I joked with a co-worker."

"There is a difference between _joking _and _flirting, Neville._" I snapped right back. "I'm going home. You should probably go catch up with _Charlotte _before she starts to miss her _favorite auror._"

"Oh, _Merlin!" _Neville groaned, suddenly raising his voice, making me jump. "Yes! _Please _go. _Go home. _Maybe when I come back you'll have realized how stupid you're being right now."

I felt pure hurt and anger tear through my chest. I stood, grabbing my bag that I had brought our lunch in. "Fuck you."

I walked out, slamming the door sharply behind me and turned, only to realize I was standing face-to-face – or face-to-chest, _whatever_ – with an auburn haired man.

"Draco?" Val's face lit up in a bright smile. "Oh, wow. It's been so long. How are you?"

I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't want to look at him. I didn't want to breath in that familiar smell of cinnamon and peppermint. But I would not lose face. Not to him. "I'm doing pretty good, actually. How are you?"

His grinned brightened even more. "Great. I've been great. Wow." He took a step back and looked at me, shaking his head. "You look great, Dray. You haven't aged a day."

"It's only been two years, Val."

He chuckled. "You're right, you're right."

Neville walked out of his office, nearly running into me, before looking at me, then at Val. His gaze quickly turned to a glare.

"Hey, man. Just talkin' to your little _fiancé. _Catching up. Reminiscing on the good times."

"We were doing no such thing." I spat, feeling my anger grow by the minute.

But Neville totally ignored my statement, turning to walk away. "Have fun."

"Hey, Neville!" Val called. "Tell Shacklebolt I went out to lunch! Probably stop and catch up with Dray a bit!"

Neville showed no signs of even hearing him.

I sighed, immediately dreading my walk out of here.

(Next Part)

Val had walked with me to my apartment door. All the way to my fucking house. My blood was almost literally boiling.

I reached to turn to key and said, cutting Val off mid-sentence, "Well, I've got to go. Wedding stuff to do."

"Oh, yeah. You and Neville gettin' hitched." He sighed. "Draco, can I tell you something?"

"I would rather you didn't."

He ignored me. "I miss you."

And there it was.

Fuck.

"I miss talking about the most pointless stuff with you. I miss having our little deep six am conversations. I missing dreaming about my future with you." He reached up and ran a thumb across my bottom lip switch I quickly swatted away. "I miss kissing you. I miss holding you."

"Val, stop. Just leave." I opened the door and turned to walk in the apartment.

"No!" He grabbed the knob and shut the door. "Come on, Dray. Don't you remember the way things were between us?" He moved closer, stooping slightly, his warm breath on my face. "Don't you remember how passionate we were?" He placed both his hands on my hips, gripping them, tightly, possessively, before grinding his hips against mine. "Don't you remember how good we were together?"

My momentary shock from his forwardness wore off and I raised a hand, slapping him roughly across the face, causing him to stumble back slightly, his hands off of me.

"Dray-,"

"Don't call me that."

"I don't-,"

"Leave."

"Can't you just-,"

"Get the fuck out of my apartment building unless you want to have your teeth for lunch."

He chuckled, moving closer to me. "This isn't the end of us, Dray. I will have you back." His hand momentarily hovered over my bag before landing on my waist.

"Get out. I'm serious."

"I am too. You're still mine." He reached up and grabbed my arms roughly, shaking me violently. "I won't give you up."

My mind went to the worst thing it could have: Montague. Montague's actions coming from Val. Probably one of my worst nightmares. I pushed him off and quickly opened the door and hurried in, locking the door behind me.

"This isn't over, Draco!" He yelled from the other side. "Neville isn't right for you. I am. We are meant to be together!"

I hurried through my apartment feeling, for some unknown reason, tears welling in my eyes. I laid my bag down on mine and Neville's bed, trying hard to fight the tears back. I reached for my bag to get out my jacket that I had taken off, but my hands were shaking so badly, I managed to knock the large bag over, the contents spilling out on the floor and some under the bed.

"Fuck!"

I got on my hands and knees, picking up the random assortment and wiping the tears from my cheeks.

After a moment, I left the mess on the floor and sat on the bed, forcing myself to stop crying like an infant. I was fine.

(Neville POV)

I walked into our apartment, feeling like a total piece of shit. I walked in and felt even worse when I walked in and didn't smell anything cooking or hear him scampering about. I had really upset him.

I walked into our bedroom and felt my heart snap at the sight of the little blonde curled up on the bed, fast asleep, his face and the comforter wet with tears.

I took my jacket and shoes off, threw them in the closet and then moved over to Draco, gently picking him up, and sat on the bed, putting him in my lap, holding him close.

His eyes fluttered open, his eyelashes still wet with tears, and he looked scared before it ebbed away replaced with relief.

"Draco, I'm sorry about today. You were right. You had an excuse to be upset. The woman was the reason you were so badly hurt and you have every right not to like her. I don't have feelings for her and I don't even find her attractive and I didn't mean to flirt with her, but if that's the way that it came off, then I apologize. I shouldn't have said what I said to you today. I don't expect an apology from you because I realize that you are totally right."

He smiled gently at me. "Apology accepted."

I chuckled lightly, kissing him, before he burrowed his head in the crook of my neck.

"Neville?" It came out as a whimper. "Val today-,"

"I know that wasn't anything. I know you hate him."

"No, that's not… that's not it. He… he followed me home, trying to talk about this and that and then he started talking about how he still loved me and all this shit."

I breathed deeply, not wanting to get angry. I really had to calm down this possessive thing. "I don't think anything happened." I assured him, figuring that that's where it was going.

"It did though." I could feel fresh tears on my neck. "He started grabbing at me and grabbed my arms and started shaking me and I… it probably shouldn't have but it scared the living shit out of me. I didn't know what to do and I… I just…"

I shushed him lightly as a sob left his mouth, holding him tightly, swallowing my anger. I could take that out on him or express that to the guys. That anger wasn't what Draco needed right now.

"He started saying that it wasn't over between us and that he wasn't giving up and… I don't know why, but it scared me. And I can't shake that and now I'm acting like an idiot."

"You aren't acting like an idiot," I whispered into his hair. "You're acting totally rational and I'm glad you told me. I'll do something about it, I promise."

It was then that Draco's arm caught my eye. Under the loose, short, black sleeve, I saw the startings of a bruise, dark and round.

Draco's eyes followed mine. "They're on both of my arms. And my hips."

"Your _hips_?"

"I just didn't want you to think that I-,"

"No." I cut him off, wiping the tears from his cheeks. "I would never think that."

I was having to fight hard from throwing a total, complete temper tantrum and breaking everything in sight, but I had learned how to handle it after a few months with Draco. I realized that I couldn't get pissed every time a guy looked at Draco. And now I was trying to use that to keep myself calm until I could actually do something constructive with that anger.

Like slit that vile piece of shit's throat.

"I promised you I wouldn't ever let anyone hurt you ever again." I whispered, holding him close. "And I meant it. Nothing's pulling you and me apart. And if he tries again, I'll fucking kill him."

(Page Break)

Ugh. Sorry. I feel terrible for not updating sooner, but it's been pretty much impossible.

Anyways, ENJOY!

Reviews are Love!


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, I'm going to stop this negligence towards my wonderful babies and actually give them life now.

(Page Break)

(Blaise POV)

I could feel my head pounding as I made my way to Neville and Draco's apartment. I just didn't understand why those two wouldn't put in a damned fireplace. Just a Floo. It would make things so much easier for their friends.

I grabbed the key from the top of the door frame and unlocked the door, entering the apartment. I hit the switch on the coffee maker, flinching at the bright light that blinded me when I flipped the light switch, before unceremoniously plopping down in one of the kitchen chairs. My morning routine now.

Being the boyfriend of a pregnant woman was proving to be more difficult than I once thought. She was one big mood swing now. We would be laying down, going to sleep, and I would pull her close to me, gently caressing her stomach, and she'd start crying. She talk about what a good father I was going to be. I didn't mind that. I would comfort her and tell her she didn't need to cry and promise her that we'd both make good parents. Then she'd start crying harder and say that she didn't think she'd make a good mom. I would comfort her, telling her that she would make an amazing mother – she had been the coddling mother of our group of friends back in Hogwarts. Then she would start screaming at me, blaming me for her "condition" as she called it. Then came the accusations that I didn't love her, that I was going to leave her, that I was going to cheat on her. I just took it and waited for it to end before I promised that I only loved her, that I would always only love her, that the only woman I would ever love as much as I loved her was the little girl in her womb. Then she started crying again, apologizing, and begging me to forgive her, which she didn't need to do. I never got mad at her, just concerned. Then, around four, she would finally fall asleep, allowing me to get an hour of sleep before having to get up to get ready for work.

I looked at the coffee maker, silently begging for the machine to brew faster.

The door opened once again and a half asleep redhead dragged in, putting his head down on the table.

"Fight with Hermione?"

"Fight? No. She'd have to be there to fight. She didn't leave her office last night."

Hermione, one of the finest lawyers at one of the finest wizarding law firms in the world, tended to spend nights at her office. Whether to get work done or to avoid another fight with Ron, I didn't know.

The coffee maker beeped and I quickly jumped up, pouring Ron and I both a large mug of black coffee.

I handed his to him, barely hearing his murmur of, "Cheers."

We were halfway done with our mugs before turning to see Neville walking down the hallway, tightening his tie. His usual smile wasn't on his face. In fact, he looked exhausted and downright pissed.

"You alright, mate?" Ron asked, eyebrow furrowed. He and Draco fought _a lot, _but it never lasted until morning. Except that one week. Oh, _Merlin, _that was bad. We had walked in and every morning they would be awake, never going to sleep, just _screaming _at each other. Draco would always be in tears, Neville would always be red in the face; Draco's voice was screeching, Neville's booming and near terrifying. We were so grateful when we walked in one Monday morning after the weekend and didn't hear a thing. Harry and I had poked our heads in their bedroom and breathed a sigh of relief when the two were wound around each other tightly, legs tangled, arms around each other. "You and Draco didn't fight did you?"

"No," he sighed, turning his mug up and taking a long gulp. "Well, we did, but we made up."

"Then what's wrong?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

We turned as we heard the quiet pad of feet walking into the kitchen and saw Draco, dressed in one of Neville's t-shirts that reached his knees. He looked half-dead as he walked over to Neville, winding his arms around his waist, burying his face in his chest. Neville took the blonde into his arms, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, before burying his face in his hair.

"I'm going to talk to him today."

"No. Don't. Just-,"

"What? Leave it? No, Draco. Whether he meant to threaten you or whatever or not, he needs to back the fuck up."

"I just feel like… if you talk to him about it, things will just get worse. He's manipulative. He'll ruin our relationship first chance he gets."

"He won't ruin our relationship. Nothing can."

Draco nodded, burying his face in his chest once more.

The door opened, cutting off my question before it began, and Harry, wide-eyed and disheveled, rushed in.

"Where have you been, mate?" Ron asked, fighting back a yawn. "Ginny called last night and said that you two got in a fight and you left."

"I… I um… Well, I-,"

"He stayed here." Draco suddenly said, turning to face Ron. "Slept on the couch in the living room. He got up not too long ago and ran home to get dressed."

"Yep." Harry agreed with a smile, pouring himself a cup of coffee. But I didn't miss the grateful look he shot Draco nor the kiss he planted on the side of his blonde head. "Thanks again, you guys."

"You're always welcome here, mate." Neville smiled gently at him.

Once Harry had sat down, I turned to Neville, asking about who had threatened Draco or whatever.

"The guy two apartments down," Draco murmured into Neville's chest. "He's just a dick. Homophobic."

The three of us at the table nodded, draining our mugs.

(Neville POV)

Oh course that asshole was late.

I was going to confront him, no matter what Draco said, and I was going to find out his intentions and if they were to one, just hurt Draco, two, break us up, three, to get back with Draco, four, to get Draco to sleep with him, or five, any mixture of the things previously listed, I couldn't promise I wouldn't fucking kill him.

I saw him then, walking down the hallway, grinning at something, and I quickly ducked in his office right after he did.

"Oh, hey, Neville." He grinned. "Mornin'. You had your coffee yet?"

"I'm not here to make small talk, Val. You know why I'm here."

I saw his face lose a bit of the color. "He told you, didn't he?"

"Of course he told me!" I snapped. "He couldn't exactly hide it! He was covered in bruises!"

"Shit." He sighed, slumping down in his chair. "I didn't mean to get that rough with him. Just got a little… excited, I guess. It had just been so long."

"Well, he doesn't want anything to do with you, so stay away from him. And if you threaten him again-,"

"Threaten? Whoa, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you following my fiancé home and grabbing at him and giving him bruises and making threats that you wouldn't give up until he was yours or what ever bullshit. That you wouldn't even leave when he asked you to."

Val laughed a harsh, amused laugh. "I'd hate to be the one to tell you this, mate, but the only thing your fiancé asked me yesterday was to give it to him harder."

I felt my blood pressure rising. "What the fuck did you just say?"

"I said that the only thing-,"

"I heard you, you piece of shit."

Val laughed. "Then why'd you ask?" Without waiting for an answer he said, "I guess I should thank you though. For turning him into such a good little slut. Where did those scars come from, by the way? The ones on his stomach?"

I blanched. How did he know about the scars on Draco's stomach? He got those during the war. Long after he was with Val.

"Listen, you motherfucker. Draco wants nothing to do you with. He hates you. I don't believe for a second that he cheated on me with you. So if you think that you're going to tear us apart or some shit, think again." I slammed my hands down on the desk. "You gave him up, and now he's mine. And I definitely don't plan on giving him up anytime soon."

Val just smiled. "You can believe whatever you want, Neville. I can't change your mind. But, just as a bit of proof, I left something at your house. Let me know when you find it."

I turned and left his office, not being able to stand that smug look anymore.

I loved Draco and Draco loved me. Nothing would change that. He and Hermione trading bodies didn't, his abusive ex-boyfriend trying to get him back didn't, and his ex with the fucking personality disorder sure as hell wasn't going to.

(Hermione POV)

I walked into my flat, laying my bag on the table just inside the door.

"Hermione? That you?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

Ron rounded the corner, giving me a tired smile. "I ordered some Chinese."

"Sounds good."

The two of us made our way into the living room and sat beside each other but not touching each other.

"I'm glad you came home tonight." Ron said suddenly. "I… have trouble sleeping without you."

"I do too." I admitted.

He sighed after a moment of awkward silence. "Do you still love me?"

I was taken back by the question. "Of course I do."

"Are we falling apart?"

"No."

"Then what's the matter with us?"

"We're… trying to figure things out."

He ran a hand through his hair. "We've been trying to figure things our for a few months now. You staying at work all the time isn't helping that cause."

"Well you acting like there isn't a problem isn't helping either." I snapped.

"There's not a problem! There's nothing we can do! Why can't we just be happy without children?" He exploded.

I felt my heart drop.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, pulling me close to him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice. I just… I'm afraid of losing you because of this."

"You won't." I whispered into his neck.

(Neville POV)

Walking into mine and Draco's apartment, Val's words were still plaguing my mind.

"_Let me know when you find it." _I spat under my breath. "Fucking douche bag."

And then he had ran out right before our meeting at noon, saying that he would be back around two. Fucker never came back.

I stopped for a minute on my way inside, taking in the black leather dress shoes that were sitting just inside the door. There was a black jacket thrown over one of the kitchen chairs.

The hell? Who's here?

I immediately felt nauseated as my mind immediately went to Val. Like how the _hell _did he know about the scars on Draco's stomach?

I walked to the bedroom, taking off my shoes and jacket.

There was no dinner cooking, not scuttling about. Where the hell was Draco?

I could feel my anger rising at the blonde. My mind immediately went to images of him and Val tangled together on our couch, panting and moaning loudly.

I suddenly heard laughter.

Near running into the livingroom, I almost, on instinct, tackled the man sitting on my couch before I actually looked at who it was.

"Hey, mate. Long time no see. How ya doin'?"

Crabbe and Goyle sat seated on the couch, Draco in the chair facing them, cups of tea in their large hands.

Draco immediately rose to his feet, scampering over to hug me tightly, Crabbe and Goyle chuckling at their friend.

"Sorry I didn't meet you at the door." He apologized before pressing his lips to mine. "Didn't hear you come in. There's more tea in the kitchen if you'd like some."

I nodded. "I'd love some. I'll be right back."

Walking back into the kitchen, I saw that there were two jackets, not one, on the chair. There were two pairs of shoes, not one, by the door. Of course there were. Draco didn't like people wearing shoes on the carpet. Of course there'd be shoes by the door.

My hands shaking as I poured the hot water in on the tea bag. I was sick and disgusted with myself.

Draco was kind and honest and loving and loyal. If not for his mischievous streak and his sly nature, not to mention blood line, he would've made a good Hufflepuff. Not that I'd ever say that to him, but it's true. When he loves someone, he sticks by them through thick and thin. I knew that. That was one of the many, _many _things I loved about him.

So why the hell was I letting Val get to me?

How does he know about his scars?

I quickly shook the thought from my head. I _would not _let that wormy son of a bitch get to me. No way in hell.

I walked back into the living room, taking Draco's seat as he stood and letting him sit in my lap, and breathed in his scent – like strawberries and chocolate. I gently nipped at his neck, resulting in a lap full of beautiful squirming blonde, before thinking about just how ashamed of myself I was.

I would never question Draco. Never. I knew he loved me and only me. I refused to let that dick get to me.

Now if I could only make my eyes stop searching for what he had claimed to leave.

(Page Break)

Uh-oh. Val's a criminal mastermind.

Haha I hate Val but I really like writing about and for him. I thing he's a pretty interesting character. Not many levels other than douche and asshole, but still interesting.

Reviews are Love!


	5. Chapter 5

Just took a quiz that said I would be a Ravenclaw who laughed at everyone and was mean. Though of myself as more of a Gryffindor who got along with everyone, but ya know. Whatever!

Haha:) Sorry, I'll write the story now.

(Page Break)

(Neville POV)

I woke up, immediately feeling warmth pressed against me, my arms wrapped around it, my legs tangled with it. This never ceased to be the most amazing feeling.

I opened my eyes and just looked at Draco who was still fast asleep. I reached up and moved his hair out of his face, feeling the warmth of his breath ghost over my hand.

Dark, thick lashes rested on sculpted cheekbones. Pink lips were slightly parted, silent breaths making their way between them. His bare chest rose and fell, lean, flat stomach exposed from where he had, once again, kicked the covers off the both of us in the middle of the night.

I looked at his stomach for a moment, really looked at it.

How the _hell _did Sumner know about his scars? Not many people did. I did, Blaise, Pansy, Daphne, Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott did. And Hermione, of course. I think that's it. It wasn't really something he shared.

I ran my finger of the raised skin, feeling him shiver as I did.

He had told me the story about his scars as well. They happened just before the war.

Gods, I still remember the first time I saw them.

It was around Christmas time and Draco and I had been together for nearly three months. I had walked down to his dorm room and, without saying a word, ducked in, hoping to surprise him. I had stuck my head in the bathroom when Blaise said it was okay, and was totally taken by surprise when he had been standing infront of the mirror, gently prodding at the tangled mess of scars over his pale skin.

I hadn't mentioned it, pretended like I hadn't seen it. It wasn't until months later, the third time that we had made love, that I finally just had to ask about them. It wasn't until then that I realized that that scar wasn't just a random mess like many of the other survivors of the war would have. To the plain eye it sure looked like that, but when I actually studied them, I realized that they spelled out a word: 'Property'.

When I asked him who did it, I had seen the tears in his eyes before he had answered, "Fenrir Greyback."

That had struck fear in my heart. "He… he didn't-,"

"No. He didn't. He didn't even finish what he was cutting. I got called out to the parlor by my aunt."

I had shuddered at the mention of the woman and Draco had quickly apologized.

"Don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong." I had whispered, pulling him closer to me, snuggling him. "What did she want?"

"Tried to convince me _again_ to take the Dark Mark. I passed out from the blood loss, she thought it was from the mention of Voldemort, got pissed, tried to hex me, Mum kicked her out."

"Why was Greyback in your house?"

"All the Death Eaters were."

"Why did he cut that into you?"

"He was going to put his name too. Said he was going to kill my dad and steal me after the war was won. Take me as a trophy, a… token of his efforts."

I had just pulled him as close to me as I could, realizing how difficult he had had everything when I still thought that I hated him.

I didn't know how Sumner knew about the scars, but I know that Draco didn't sleep with him. Hell, for all I know, Draco's shirt could've raised up when that piece of shit stalked him home.

I wrapped my arm back around him, burying my face in his hair, smelling his familiar scent.

I loved Saturdays. The two of us could just lay in bed all day, just us. No friends, no obnoxious co-workers. Just me and him cuddling, eating, making wedding plans, and making love.

Draco shifted in my arms, mouth opening in a wide yawn, before settling back into my arms, my name leaving his lips in a barely audible whisper, still dead asleep.

Merlin what was it about that that turned me on?

I had to chuckle at myself. I should've been used to the fact, by now, that everything Draco did was sexy.

It was then that I heard a frantic knocking on our front door.

_Seriously? _Who the _hell _is here? It's six thirty on a Saturday!

Nevertheless, I gently unwound my arms from Draco, carefully not to wake him up, before grabbing my boxers out from under the bed, slipping them on, and rubbing my eyes as I walked to the door.

"Harry?"

"Neville!" He exclaimed, eyes wide. His glasses were askew, his clothes were wrinkled, his tie was loose. I realized he was wearing the same thing he had been yesterday. "Look, mate. I need a favor. A huge favor. You and Draco are the best people I know, and Merlin, I need your help! Please!"

"Absolutely." I answered, waving him in. "Come in, come in."

Harry walked in and began pacing the floor, a handful of hair in each hand, as I shut the door.

"Harry, what's going on?" Though I had a pretty good idea.

"Look, I know this might come as a shock, but Daphne and I are-,"

"Having an affair? Yeah, I know."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks, looking at me, mouth wide open, eyes near popping out of his skull. "How… how did you know?"

"You two aren't exactly secretive mate. That and… I caught you kissing at Pansy and Blaise's place one day."

"Oh. Oh, no. Who else knows?"

"Just Draco."

"Oh, Merlin. Please don't hate me. I just-,"

"Mate, we don't hate you. Hell, Draco thanks you for it. You've made Daphne really happy. And we just want you to be happy too. I wish you'd just tell Ginny and get it over with, but nobody's mad or disappointed in you or anything. Now what's the problem?"

Harry sighed. "I… I went over to Daphne's for dinner last night and the two of us… yeah, and I accidently fell asleep with her. I didn't wake up until about ten minutes ago when Ginny called Daphne's place and asked if she knew where I was. Daphne told her that Draco told her that I had gotten drunk with you after work and you didn't want me to splice myself or anything, so you just let me crash at your place. Ginny didn't believe her so she's on her way over here to see if it's true or not."

"So you want me and Draco to act like you've been here since like, nine or so last night."

Harry looked at me, desperate. "I'm going to tell her, I swear. But not like this."

I just laughed at him. "Harry, you were one of the only people who was kind to me in school and you've been one of my best mates for years and, don't tell him I said so and he will deny it until the day he dies, but Draco absolutely adores you. You can always come to us for help."

Harry suddenly threw his arms around me, breathing a sigh of relief. "Oh, Merlin, thank you, Neville. I owe you big time."

I laughed, shoving him away playfully. "No you don't. You don't owe us anything. Now go act like you're passed out on the couch. I'll wake Draco and tell him everything."

Going our separate ways, I quickly made my way back to the bedroom, slipping back into bed, pressing my lips to Draco's, kissing him passionately.

"Mmm." He suddenly moaned, moving closer to me.

"Wake up, babe. We've got a mission."

Draco's eyes fluttered open, still glazed with sleep. He raised his balled up fists to his eyes, rubbing them gently as he yawned. The action made my heart swell in my chest. "Mission?"

I gave him the quick version before he giggled with a nod. "I'm on it, boss."

The two of us made our way out of bed, slipping on our pajamas, and made our way out to the livingroom. I walked to the kitchen, flipping on the coffee maker, and watched through the doorway as Draco moved over to Harry, sprawled out on our couch, who appeared to have actually fallen back asleep. He had tossed his jacket over the chair to his left, but still wore his glasses, shoes and tie. I watched Draco, my heart swelling to a bursting point, as he gently removed his glasses and laid them on the coffee table, untied his tie and slipped off his shoes before laying the tie with his jacket and coming in the kitchen to lay his shoes next to the door.

I just smiled at him as he walked in and he shot me a playful dirty look. "What?"

"The Slytherin Ice Prince catering to the Boy Who Lived." I teased, smiling.

"One, I am not, nor have I ever been, an 'ice prince'. Two, I cater to no one. I just didn't want him to be uncomfortable."

"You're adorable."

"Fuck you."

I laughed as Draco walked off. He reappeared in the living room a few moments later, carefully undoing the top button of Harry shirt which was pressing against his throat, lifting his head and put one of our down pillows underneath it, and covering him over with a thick quilt

Once he made his way back to the kitchen, I walked to him, pulling him to me. "What did I do to deserve you?"

He giggled, pressing a gently kiss to my Adam's apple. "Don't ask me that quite yet. I was about to make you some eggs and bacon."

"Oh, Merlin, why are you so perfect?"

There was a loud knock at the door.

"Your breakfast is going to have to wait." Draco smiled before moving over to the door.

"Good morning, Ginny." He smiled at her. "I'm guessing you're here to collect your drunkard?"

"If he's really even here." She snapped, glaring at Draco.

Everyone knew the truth about Draco and Hermione switching now, but for some reason, she still held the whole slap thing over his head. Even though he had been nothing but kind to her. Whatever. Draco didn't exactly like her either.

"He is." Draco said, smile faltering. "He's still asleep on the couch."

Ginny walked in the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

"Ugh." I groaned, rubbing my temples, feigning a hangover. "Please don't slam the door."

Ginny ignored me completely, making her way to the living room. Her expression didn't change when she saw Harry on the couch. She reached down and shook him roughly.

"Harry. Wake up. Now. We're going home."

Harry only groaned loudly, rolling onto his side, facing away from Ginny.

"Harry!"

"Meh. 'M sleepin'."

"Whatever." She snapped, walking back into the kitchen. "I'm leaving him here. If that's okay." She sighed. "Sorry I'm being so rude. Things have just been on the rocks with us lately and it's starting to weigh down on me."

"Why don't you just end it then?" Draco asked, leaned up against me.

"I don't know. My friends and family would probably be really upset with me."

"Well, _I," _Draco began, "think you should do what makes you happy. And I think everyone will be happy for you."

For the first time, I saw her give Draco a little smile. "Well, I'll think about it."

He returned it. "You should. Life's to short to live unhappy."

Ginny nodded, her smile widening. "Thank you. For letting Harry stay the night. And for taking care of him. I know it had to be a handful with this one drunk too."

Draco laughed lightly. "Nah, it's no problem. They just came in and passed out."

"Well, still. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The three of us said our goodbyes and Draco shut the door after her, his smile quickly dropping. "I still don't like her."

I heard a rustle in the living room and looked up in time to see Harry walk in, wide awake, smile in place.

"You were awake the whole time?" Draco shrieked at him.

"Yes, I was. Thanks for the pillow and blanket. You'll make a good mommy one day." He teased.

Draco cheeks tinted. Whether from being caught in his act of kindness or from being referred to as a 'mommy', I'll probably never know. "Fuck you. Fuck you both. I was just trying to be nice."

Harry laughed, hugging Draco tightly, placing a kiss on the side of his blonde head. "Well thank you, Dray. And thank you for covering for me. I owe you both."

"You don't owe us anything." Draco waved him off, moving to the refrigerator. "We're friends. Friends do things for friends. Especially when those friends are making their best friends very happy." He smiled at him. "Now what do you want for breakfast?"

Harry threw his head back with a laugh. "Wow, coddling, cover, and breakfast? Can I move in?"

"Fuck you! I do not coddle!"

"Oh, please! You live to coddle!"

"You do coddle a little bit." I agreed, still smiling.

"I do not! Now shut up or you can cook your own breakfast!"

(Next Part)

The next night, Draco and I laid in bed, completely spent, still tangled up in each other's embrace.

"Do you have to go?"

He was leaving in just a few minutes to go meet Daphne at her place to Floor to their hotel in Paris where Draco was supposed to be doing his final fitting for his outfit for the wedding at some fancy-pants boutique. Madame Buttfonty or some crap. He could've gotten it from a thrift store for all I care. He would've looked beautiful in anything. I was just happy as long as he was happy.

Draco chuckled, kissing my pulse point. "If you want me to look pretty at our wedding."

"Just get straight out of bed and wear one of my button ups. You look so beautiful that way."

He smiled, blushing. "Daphne's already going to beat me there. I'd better leave."

"But you don't have to be there until the morning."

"I know. But we wanted to stay in a hotel near by. Make a little thing of it, ya know? See some places and make some plans for our honeymoon."

I groaned. "I keep telling you, we need to fly to Hawaii."

"On a muggle plane?" His nose wrinkled.

"You've been to Paris a million times! Try something new." I teased poking him in the ribs.

He wriggled away from me, giggling, before pressing a kiss to my lips. "I'll think about it. But for now, I need to go."

The two of us slid out of bed and I sat of the foot of it, watching Draco get dressed. Once he was finished and had his bag, I walked him to the door, kissing him passionately. "Be careful. I love you."

"I love you, too. I'll call you in the morning."

After he left, I laid in bed for quite a while, unable to sleep. I think I've forgotten how to sleep without him. I wanted to call Daphne's so bad and make sure he had gotten there okay.

Finally, after another half hour, I climbed out of bed and grabbed my phone, dialing her familiar number.

After a few rings, Daphne's voice, thick with sleep, answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Daph. Sorry to wake you. I just wanted to make sure Draco got there okay."

"Huh?" She yawned. "Draco called me and said he wasn't going to be here until about midnight."

My heart dropped. "What?"

Draco had left just after nine. It was probably a five minutes walk to Daphne's from here.

"Yeah. He told me that you two were doing something and he'd be here around midnight. I just figured you two were having sex."

"He… he left almost three hours ago."

I heard silence on her end. "Oh, Merlin. I-,"

I suddenly heard rustling in the background on Daphne's end before Draco's voice rang out, "Hey, Daph! Sorry I'm here so late. Me and Neville ran over a little longer than I ment to."

I heard her laugh before saying, "Good one, Neville. Try to freak me out. Draco just got here. He's just fine. Goodnight."

I sat with the phone to my ear for a good five minutes after she hung up before I finally put it down.

What the hell?

Where did he…

Why did he…

Who did he…

Val's comments came back to me but I quickly shook them off. I'm sure he has a good reason. I'll just ask him about it when he gets back home. Maybe she was fucking with me.

Yeah, that's it.

I walked back into our bedroom, unable to fight off the feeling in my stomach, and quickly fished out my boxers from under the bed. Finally when I felt the fabric, I pulled them out from under the bed. Without looking at them, a stench hit my nose full on. Not necessarily a bad smell, but a familiar one. One I couldn't place, but one I know I didn't like. It made my stomach hurt.

I looked down at the boxers in my hand and felt my stomach completely drop. I felt nauseous. I was going to vomit. I wanted to throw up and cry and scream and break everything in sight.

The boxers in my hand were bright yellow, decorated with little red crabs.

(Page Break)

Uh oh.

I'm going to make everyone hate me. I just can't let people be happy haha. It'll get better! Eventually. But, I also have to promise: it's going to get a lot worse before it gets any better.

Reviews are Love!


	6. Chapter 6

Babysitting first thing in the morning. You guys better love me.

(Page Break)

(Daphne POV)

I watched as Draco shifted slightly, his all white outfit fitting snugly.

"You look gorgeous." I said for the fiftieth time.

"I feel gross." He grumbled, pulling at the jacket, before he quickly looked at the sales associate. "Nothing against anyone in this store. The suit's beautiful and I'm definitely buying it." He sighed. "My egos just not what it used to be I guess."

"Are you seriously telling me that you feel fat?" I snapped.

"No!" Draco exclaimed, turning on me, suddenly panicked. "Why? Do I look it?"

The sales associate, a mousy woman who had barely spoken two words burst into laughter. "Mr. Malfoy." She giggled, wiping at her brown eyes, "You are, how the English say, nothing but skin and bones. If you were to come to my childhood home, my mother would burst into tears at the very sight of you."

"Well… thank you." Draco said unsurely.

"Can I box that up for you?"

"Yes, definitely."

Draco slipped the suit off piece-by-piece, handing them to the woman.

"Thank you so very much."

"It is my pleasure, sir. Your wedding will be beautiful."

Draco waited until the woman had left before jabbing a thumb in her direction. "I like her. If I was straight, I would definitely be all over that."

I had to laugh at his shamelessness.

As he began to get dressed in his own clothes, I chuckled lightly. "Neville gave me quite a fright last night."

Draco looked at me through the mirror in from of him as he rebuttoned his shirt. "What do you mean?"

"He called right before you got to my place, saying that you had left nearly three hours ago." I laughed. "And he… Dray?" Draco's face had lost some of its color. "What's wrong?"

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him what you told me. That you and him were doing something and that you were getting to my place around midnight."

Draco groaned, putting his face in his hands. "Ugh! No, no, no! Damn it, Daphne!"

"What is it? Was he not messing with me?"

"No," he sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I did leave the house right after nine."

"Where did you go in between?"

Draco groaned again, but didn't answer me.

"_Draco. Where did you go in between your apartment and mine?"_

Draco looked at me, lips turned down at the corners. "I want to tell you! I do! But I can't!"

"Why not?" I demanded. "We tell each other everything! I can't believe that you wouldn't tell me-,"

"You didn't tell me you're having an affair with Harry."

I stopped dead in my tracks, my mouth falling open. "How… how did you…"

"Neville saw you two kissing some time ago. Told me."

"I… are you…"

"What? Mad? Of course not. I'm just happy you're happy."

I gave him a small smiled, before saying, "Well, why can't you tell me?"

He sighed, turning back to the mirror to fix his hair. "It's a secret. I've been best friends with you since birth so I know that you can't keep a secret. If Neville finds out, it'll ruin everything."

I looked at him, hesitant. "Dray, I just don't-,"

"Please, Daphne. I really can't tell you. But, please. Tell Neville the next time you see him that you were just joking, that I had been there all night. He can't find out. Merlin, it would ruin everything."

(Draco POV)

I got home later that night, about ten or so, and immediately went to the bedroom. I was surprised to see Neville already asleep.

Quickly putting my outfit deep into my side of the closet, out of sight, I sat on the edge of the bed, studying Neville's face.

Neville was a very, _very _handsome man. Gorgeous. It was strange though – the perfect mixture of a baby face and masculinity. His cheeks were laden with freckles, suiting his dark complexion. Hazel eyes, hidden behind closed eyelids, always made me feel secure, warm, loved. He was the kindest, most genuine person I had ever had the good fortune to meet.

Everyday, I thought about just how better of a person he was than me. It haunted me every second of everyday how I didn't deserve him. I felt bad for marrying him. He deserved someone much better than me.

I couldn't ever say that to him though. He'd laugh and tell me I was crazy or think I was joking.

He had me on this pedestal that I could never live up to. Not saying that that was a bad thing or I held it against him. He just… looked at me in a different light than I saw myself.

As I reached out a hand to gently push his hair off his forehead, he grunted and turned his back to me. I was surprised by the reaction. Usually, even in his sleep, his first reaction was to grab me and hold me tightly to him.

I chose not to think anything of it and went to change into one of Neville's big tshirts and climbed into bed, moving to press myself against Neville. Once again, he just grunted, turning his back on me.

I was completely taken aback, but settled for wrapping my arms around him, trying to go to sleep. For some reason, I felt a weight, heavy on my heart.

(Next Part)

I paced the tile floor of the kitchen, ringing my hands.

Neville was supposed to have been home two and a half hours ago.

Why hadn't he called?

He had already left when I woke up this morning and I hadn't spoken to him since I had left for Paris. I missed him terribly and I knew he had to miss me too.

He would've called.

Oh, something terrible had happened. I just knew it.

Right as that thought entered my head, I heard a key in the lock and the knob turned, exposing the very man I was freaking out about.

"Oh, thank Merlin." I sighed, rushing towards him, arms open. "I thought something terrible had-,"

Neville shoved me away from him, not even looking at me.

I was honestly shocked by his actions and he was already in the living room by the time I was capable of rationale thought.

"Neville?" I called out, already feeling the familiar sting of tears in my eyes, as I walked towards the living room. By the time I had reached the doorway, he was already pushing past me again, headed towards our bedroom.

I rushed after him, trying desperately to keep my tears back. "Neville! Please just talk to me!"

"What?" He snapped from our dresser.

"Where were you?"

"Dinner with some guys from work."

"Why didn't you call me? I was worried sick." I whimpered, wiping at the tears that we forcing their way out of my eyes, still from the hurt of him pushing me away at the door.

"Thought you might've had company." He spat at me, not even looking up. "Wouldn't want to interrupt."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, my voice a lot quieter than I wanted it to be. When he didn't answer, I could feel my impatience growing. "What _the hell _is that supposed to mean?"

Neville ripped open a drawer in the dresser, ripping out a piece of material, and slammed it shut before turning on me, anger and hate dancing in his eyes. "You know what the hell it means!" He yelled at me, terrifying me. He marched straight over to me, shoving a pair of boxers in my face. "These? Ever seen these before? Don't these ring a fucking bell?"

I looked at the underwear he held in his hand. Bright yellow with little red crabs. "No." It came out as a choked whisper, as I wiped the tears off my cheeks. "They don't."

"Oh, _Merlin!" _He screamed. "You are such a fucking _liar_!"

He slammed the door in my face and I heard him lock it. I was shocked, terrified, and I could feel my heart breaking in my chest. I was confused beyond belief and all I wanted was for him to open the door and laugh, saying that he was just joking. I wouldn't even be mad.

After a moment, I banged on the door, desperate. "Neville! Please open the door! I-I don't understand! I don't know what I did wrong! Please, can we just talk about this?"

"GO THE FUCK ON!" He screamed from the other side. "I DON'T WANT TO EVEN LOOK AT YOU RIGHT NOW!"

I couldn't stop the sob that left my throat. I still didn't understand, but I walked away from the door anyway, heading towards the living room and sat on the couch, pulling my knees to my chest and letting the tears fall freely.

(Neville POV)

Walking into the kitchen the next morning, I poked my head in the livingroom and immediately saw Draco curled into a tiny ball on the couch, his face pale, his nose red, tear tracks still on his cheeks. He was still in his jeans and tshirt from yesterday and, with no cover at all over him, he was shivering on the couch.

One tiny part of my heart broke, wanting to pick him up and carry him into our bedroom and cover him over with the blanket, wake him up and apologize a million times over. But the majority was still full of anger and thought that it served him right.

"Mate, what happened last night?" I heard Harry's familiar voice ask as I walked into the kitchen. "Why is Draco on the couch? And why does he look like he's been crying?"

"We got in a fight." I said simply as I took a drink from my mug that one of the guys had poured for me.

"About what?" Blaise demanded, that old protectiveness in his eyes.

"It's none of your business."

"About _what?"_

"It's none of your goddamn business!" I slammed my mug down on the counter, coffee spilling over the brim.

The three guys at the table looked at me in shock. I heard a rustling in the living room and looked up in time to see Draco walk in, his eyes heart broken and scared, but still looking right at me. He walked over to me and the closer he got, I realized that he hadn't gotten any sleep last night. He looked sick.

"Neville." He whispered to me. "Please just tell me what's wrong. Whatever it is, I'm sorry. I am. I really, truly am. But please just tell me what I did wrong."

"I'm not doing this right now." I spat at him, reaching for a rag to clean my mess, only to feel Draco put a gentle hand on mine.

"Don't worry about it. I'll clean it up."

I just rolled my eyes but didn't push.

He looked at me, tears threatening to pool over once again. "We have those dinner reservations tonight. The ones at Le Berdanard? That we've had for almost three months? :Please, just… just promise me that your coming. We can talk about whatever it is there. Just… please. Please come."

"We're going to be late." I said to the other guys, pulling away from Draco.

"Neville," He whimpered, the first of his tears leaving his eyes. "Please. I… I'll be there. At six thirty. Whether you come or not is totally up to you. But, please. Give me the chance to apologize for whatever it is that you're so mad at me about."

"We're going to be _late." _I pressed them, ignoring Draco's pleas, jabbing a thumb through the door.

The three walked out the door, not looking at either of us, and as I reached in to shut the door, I heard Draco's desperate whisper of, "I love you, Neville."

I shut the door.

I started to walk away before remembering that I had left my keys on the counter. Turning to walk back in, I heard the unmistakable sound of Draco sliding down against the door, accompanied by a desperate, harsh sob.

I just left my keys.

(Next Part)

I was trying to do anything I could at work to keep my mind off of my problems at home. Or the fucker in the office next to mine.

But of course that very same fucker would have to come duck his head in my office, smile in place. "Hey, mate. Shacklebolt just called a meeting."

"I'll be there." I grumbled, reading over a few of my reports.

"Oh, and, just by the way, I know Draco was out pretty late Sunday night. But, you really shouldn't worry. I promise I kept him nice and warm." He shut the door. The second he did, I threw my coffee mug at it, the glass shattering in all directions.

Cursing and doing a quick spell to clean the mess, I forced myself out of my seat and towards the door, already dreading this fucking meeting.

Walking towards him office, I heard a loud, "Well, how's my _favorite _auror this morning?"

I turned and smiled as Charlotte walked up to me, hips swinging in her tight black dress.

"He's been better."

"Aw." She poked out her lower lip, fluttering her eyelashes. "Problems at home?"

"You don't know the half of it." I sighed. Looking at her, her black ringlets, her tiny figure accompanied with rather large curves, her tanned complexion, her dark eyes, I remembered Draco reaction when he saw her here."

"Hey, you know that case they finally resolved yesterday?"

"The Durinburg case? The one that you solved single-handedly?" She giggled, smiling broadly.

"The very one. Well, how'd you like to go have some drinks tonight to celebrate? Just the two of us?"

She giggled once again, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "I'd love to."

(Page Break)

I'm trying to get back in the habit of writing a lot. It's proving a little easier than I thought it would be though I can't promise I'll actually stick to it. Haha I will write and I will update all my stories, but I've got some other junk to do to. Unfortunately.

Anyways, The plot's thickening a little bit haha Trust me, it's going to go pretty downhill before they're happy again.

I'm trying really hard to add in the other storylines as well, but I'm so caught up in Neville and Draco's that it's hard to concentrate on the others.

I'll update soon. Promise!

Reviews are Love!


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, so, this first chapter is going to be in the POV of an OC, Lauren – a waitress at Le Berdanard. She won't be a recurring character (except for maybe one more time), but I really wanted to capture the scene at the restaurant from an outside perspective.

(Page Break)

(Lauren POV)

"Hasn't he left yet?"

I sighed, pushed my hair off my forehead. "No."

"And he hasn't ordered anything?"

"A bottle of wine."

"That he hasn't touched!"

"He's waiting for someone." I tried desperately.

"Get him out of here. Now." My manager spat.

I grabbed the tray of entrees from the chef before pushing the kitchen door open with my hip, immediately dreading what I was about to have to do.

Laying the plates on an adjacent table, I looked over at the little blonde, feeling my heart drop.

I knew from the second that he had walked in, something was wrong with him. He was pale, dark circles under his eyes. His eyes had been blood shot and swollen. When he had spoken to me, his voice had been quiet and I had noticed that his hands were shaking. But, despite how sad and sickly he had looked, he had been very kind, smiling at me, joking around, even complementing my newly-dyed scarlet red hair.

But, as time passed, now nearing two and a half hours, that happiness, whether a façade or not, had quickly faded. Looking at him now, I could see hurt in his eyes. It looked like he was fighting back tears. There was a hopelessness in his eyes, like he had given up whatever hope he had had that the person (guy is my guess) that was supposed to meet him was coming.

I sighed, rubbing my hands on my apron. I didn't want to do this.

"Sir," I said, my voice coming out quieter than I meant for it to, "I'm so sorry but I-,"

The blonde held up a shaking hand, before giving me a small smile. "You have no reason to be sorry, honey. I completely understand." He grabbed his little clutch/wallet thing and pulled out a few paper bills. "Here. You could've had four or five other customers in the time that I've been here."

"I can't take that." I said, shaking my head. "I didn't even do anything."

He took my hand and placed the bills in it. "You've been very kind and done everything that I asked of you. You deserve a tip." He reached into grab more. "And I'm going to buy the bottle of wine as well. I don't drink, but it's my fiancé's favorite."

I really hoped that it wasn't his fiancé that he had been waiting for.

I heard the door to the restaurant open and didn't think anything of it until I saw the little blonde look up, a look crossing his face like his world had just ended.

I looked up and saw a very tall brunette, a beautiful black haired woman on his arm, making his way to the bar. The two were obviously already drunk and hanging all over each other as they sat at the bar top, laughing.

That must have been his fiancé.

I looked back at the blonde and felt my own heart breaking. He looked so confused and hurt. His eyes were downcast, tears welling in them. His voice shook as he said, "On second thought, just give it to him. They seem to be celebrating." He looked back at me, his smile forced and quivering. "Thank you for being so kind."

He stepped around me, heading towards the door, keeping his head down. I didn't miss as, as he pushed the door open, he wiped at his eyes, obviously trying to hide his tears.

(Neville POV)

I opened my eyes the next morning and felt my head almost literally explode.

Oh, Merlin. I had the worst hangover I had ever had in my life.

Looking around at my surroundings, I immediately recognized the apartment.

But… why was I at Daphne's?

I was shocked when I felt a sharp blow across my cheek, feeling like it jarred my brain. I looked back up and was shocked to see Daphne standing over me, breathing hard, her eyes livid.

"What the hell, Daphne? Did you just slap me?"

"What the hell did you do to Draco?" She screamed at me.

"Daphne." I looked up to see Harry standing in the doorway.

"Don't scold me." She snapped at him. "You heard the voicemails!"

"Voicemails?"

She threw my phone at me. "It kept ringing. You had twenty missed calls from Draco. He left two voicemails. I listened to them. You had better explain what the hell you did to him."

I raised the phone to my ear to listen to the voicemails myself.

I expected him to yell at me and scream and be angry that I never came home.

I should've known better.

The first message was sent at 10:13 PM.

"Neville." His voice was shaking slightly. "Please, just call me back when you get this. Please. I just want to talk. I just want to make sure that you got somewhere safe. I love you. Please just call me."

The second was from 4:27 AM. In this one it was obvious that he was crying pretty hard.

"Neville, I'm worried sick. Please, just call me. I just want to see that you're okay." A small sob. "I saw you with her tonight, but I'm not mad. Okay? I'm not. I just want you to come home. I just want to forget that this night ever happened. I just want you to tell me what I did wrong. I'm so sorry, whatever it is. I am. I've tried to think of what it is that I did wrong and I really can't think of anything. I'm so sorry! I just don't know what I did!

"If… if you're going to leave me for her, then… then that's fine too." A small, pained whimper. "I understand. I do. But… if you just come home, I promise that I will spend _everyday of the rest of my life _trying to make up for whatever I did. Just _please _come home.

"I love you. Please be safe. Please come home. I love you."

I hung up the phone, placing it on the table. I tried to ignore the pain in my chest, but it was quickly growing. I was hurting him. I had never heard Draco sound that hopeless, that desperate.

"_What did you do?" _Daphne ground out at me.

I noticed the hard look in Harry's eyes as well.

"Mine and Draco's problems aren't any of your business." I snapped, climbing to my feet. Merlin, I smelled like pure alcohol.

"They are when he's my best friend!" Daphne shrieked at me, shoving my chest. "You heard him! You're killing him! What the hell did you do?"

"Why don't you ask him?" I snapped back at her. "Why don't you ask him about who he's been fucking behind my back?"

"What?" Daphne snapped at me. "Who exactly would he be having sex with?"

"Val." I snapped.

She took a step back. "Val. You're accusing him of sleeping with Val. " She pressed her fingers to her temples. "Valentine Sumner? The same guy that, two years ago, took Draco's heart, ripped it out, trampled on it, tore it to shreds and then shoved it back in? The same guy that Draco hates with a burning passion? That Val?" Her voice had raised to the point where she was shrieking at me. "Draco loves you more than anything! He would pick your love over anything, and you're too busy hurting him to even care!

"What woman were you with? Who did he see you with?"

"Charlotte Beauclarc." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

Her mouth dropped open. As did Harry's.

"The same slut that Val cheated on Draco with?" She screamed at me. "You were with her? And Draco saw you?" I received another sharp slap. "What the fuck, Neville?" She jammed a thumb at my phone. "You are _killing him._"

"Val has told me himself that-,"

"You're going to believe _Val?" _Harry suddenly asked. "The guy that you told me followed Draco home and put bruises on him. The guy that came straight in talking about how he had sex with him two years ago."

"They had _sex?" _Daphne exclaimed, eyes wide.

"You're going to believe him over Draco." Harry ignored her statement, glaring at me.

"Val knew about the scars on his stomach."

"So?" Harry exclaimed. "He might have heard us talking about them!"

"What? When was I talking about his scars?"

"You were saying you thought part of the reason that Draco didn't want to go to Hawaii was because he wouldn't want to take his shirt off on the beach. Didn't want people seeing the scars."

My heart dropped. We did have that conversation. In between our offices. Right in front Val's office.

"I… I found a pair of his underwear in our apartment."

"Didn't you say he followed Draco home? He's not exactly sane! He could've put them in your apartment! Or even like, planted them on Draco and they could've fallen without Draco noticing! Don't you owe it to Draco to atleast tell him what Val's been saying before you jump to conclusions?"

And there it was. I was totally and completely ashamed of myself.

"I… I… you're right." I stood, rubbing my eyes. "I need to go home. I need to apologize and beg for his forgiveness. I need to make him realize that this was all me, not him."

"Good." Daphne spat. "Now go! You better fix this Neville. Like… yesterday. Fix it. That boy loves you. You're killing him every second you're not loving him."

"I always love him." I sighed. "That's why I got so angry."

"That's why you decided to use the woman that was the cause of him getting hurt so badly before against him?"

"I'm sorry, okay?" I rubbed my temples. "I… wasn't thinking. I was just so angry and hurt."

"I…" Daphne sighed. "I kind of understand. I just… I could hear the pain in Draco's voice. It killed me. I hate hearing him like that.

"I'm sorry I slapped you. Twice."

"No," I sighed, attempting to straighten my clothes. "Don't apologize. I earned it."

The two walked me to the door.

"I'm serious, Neville. You better fix this."

"I will. I promise."

I opened the door and was shocked by what I saw. Well, shocked before I felt my blood boil.

I walked down the hallway, Daphne and Harry immediately following me.

Down at the end of the hallway was fucking Val Sumner.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Decked out in purple pajamas paired with a beige robe, getting ice from the machine at the end of the hall, Val turned to look at me, eye bleary with sleep.

"Neville?" He croaked. "Hey, man. What're you doin' here?"

"I asked you first."

He laughed. "I live here, mate. You?"

I didn't answer. I, instead, grabbed him by the collar of his robe and slammed him into the wall behind him. He dropped the ice bucket he was holding, sending the ice in all directions.

"What the hell, man?" He shrieked.

"Let me ask you a question, _mate." _I spat at him. "What does the scar on Draco's stomach say?"

"What does it say?"

"What does it say?"

The panic showed in his eyes and I could already tell that he didn't know.

"That… that he had a bad time?"

I could only feel my blood pressure rising. "You piece of shit." I snarled, slamming him into the wall again. "Fuck you. You're lucky that I don't fucking kill you right now." I opened the door to the ice cooler and shoved him in it, shutting the door but not locking it. "Don't ever go near my fiancé again. You hear me?"

I turned and near ran down the hallway, desperate to get home.

(Next Part)

I finally got to our apartment and felt my heart break upon walking in. There was nothing moved from the last time I had been in there. The rag from where he had cleaned up my coffee laid on the sink. The four coffee mugs were still out.

I looked at the stove to see what time it was. Fuckin' 5:02. I wasn't going into work today. No way in hell.

I walked towards the living room and stopped, my heart breaking into a million pieces.

Draco sat on the couch, his knees pulled to his chest, staring at the opposite wall. His eyes were beyond swollen, completely red, and his cheeks were blotched with red. He was shaking.

"Draco,"

He turned quickly, looking straight at me. "Neville?"

I walked over and sat next to him on the couch, pulling him on to my lap, holding him tightly. "I'm sorry."

He buried his face in the crook of my neck and burst into tears, both hands clinging desperately to my shirt. "I'm sorry." He gasped out. "I'm sorry. Whatever it is, I'm sorry."

"No." I whispered. "I'm sorry. You didn't do anything, baby. I overreacted to something I thought I knew, but I should've known that it wasn't true at all."

He looked up at me, an eyebrow raised. "What are you talking about?"

"I…" I sighed. He was going to be mad at me. "I thought you cheated on me. With Val."

His mouth fell into a straight line. "You thought that I cheated on you. With my ex that the only time I've spoken to in the past two years is when he followed me home – from having lunch with _you, _might I add – and pretty much threatened me." His eyes narrowed. "Are you fucking _insane!" _

"I… I know. And I'm sorry. It's just… he knew about the scars on your stomach and I found a pair of his underwear under the bed and then he knew that you were out later than you told me you were going to be Sunday and I heard you get to Daphne's at almost midnight."

"So you thought that I was _cheating on you?" _

"Well, you lied to me! And with all the other stuff-,"

Draco pushed my arms away from him and stormed to our bedroom.

Oh, Merlin.

I thought that I had totally screwed up, but then I heard him storming back.

"You wanna know why I lied to you?" He snapped. He threw something on the couch next to me and I looked to him and then to it. I picked it up and opened the little white envelope.

And felt my heart totally drop.

Two plane tickets from London to Hawaii, one way, for May 14th. The day we were getting married.

I put my face in my hands, still holding the tickets and the envelope.

"It was gonna be a surprise." He said, sounding sad. "That's why I didn't tell Daphne. She can't keep a secret to save her life."

"Oh, Merlin. I'm _so _sorry, Dray. I'm _so_ sorry."

"You should be. You broke my fuckin' heart. You went to the restaurant that you knew I was going to be at with the woman that was the cause of me getting my heart ripped out two years ago. You hurt me on purpose."

"I know, Dray. And I'm so sorry. I would do anything to take it back, I swear."

Draco sat down next to me on the couch and I looked up at him. "Did you sleep with her?"

"No!" I exclaimed. "Of course not!"

"Did you kiss her?"

"No! I wanted to make you mad. Not cheat on you."

"Then… then I can forgive you."

I looked at him, my eyes going wide. "Just like that?"

"No, not just like that." He admitted. "I'm still hurt and I'm still a little angry. But I have to forgive you."

"Why do you have to?"

"Five reasons." He sighed, holding up a finger. "One, we're getting married in a month and everything's going to be perfect. I'm not giving that up." Another finger. "Two, I'm looking forward to holding this over your head and making you buy me pretty things." I had to laugh as he smiled at me and held up another finger. "Three, I can't eat or sleep without you and I fell like I'm about to pass out and die." Another finger. "Four, I love you very, very much and I feel like I'm meant to be with you. I don't plan on giving up the most wonderful, gorgeous, kind, caring, genuine person I've ever met in my life." I had to feel bad, thinking about the things I had done. "And five." He sighed, dropping his hand, his eyes nervous and hesitant, his lips quivering. "Neville…

"I'm pregnant."

(Page Break)

If you don't like mpreg, I apologize. But, I think it's precious and I really want to write preggers!Draco. Haha, so thing's will get happier from this point (in their story, anyway), but there will still be some tribulations and strife, I promise.

Haha Hope you like it!

Reviews are Love!


	8. Chapter 8

God, I've been wanting to write this chapter for _days!_

(Page Break)

(Harry POV)

I slammed into Blaise's office the next morning, pissed. Just pissed. My blood was boiling. I was _murderous. _

"Whoa! Harry! What the hell's the matter with you?"

"I want him gone." I snarled at him. "I can't fucking take that piece of shit! I can't take it!"

"Wait." Blaise held his hands to his temples, sighing. "Who are we talking about here?"

"FUCKING VAL!"

"That's what I figured. Look, Harry. I don't like the guy either. I fucking hate him. I would love to put hands on him for what he did to Draco. But one, it's not my place to fire him, and two, even if it was, I couldn't fire him just because he hurt my friend."

Merlin, Blaise didn't know.

After Neville had shown up at my place, pissed out of his mind, around 4:45, I had called Blaise and Ron, telling them that coffee and Neville and Draco's place probably wasn't the best idea. I hadn't explained because at the time I didn't know what _to _explain.

But then all the stuff had happened with Val in the hall and I completely understood.

The motherfucker needed to _go. _

"He is out there telling _everyone _that Neville isn't here today because he's at my place, bawling his eyes out because he found out that Draco was fucking _him_, him being Val, and _leaving Neville for him!_ _GET HIM THE FUCK OUT OF THIS OFFICE!" _

Blaise just looked at me for a moment. "Are you _fucking _serious?"

"Yes! That's what their fight was over! That jack off convinced Neville that Draco was off having sex with him. And Neville fucking believed him! That's why I called you this morning. Neville showed up, hammered, passed out on the couch, got some calls from Draco, me and Daph found out that Neville went out with Charlotte-,"

"Wait. Why were you at Daphne's at five in the morning?"

"_That's not important right now, Blaise!" _I threw my hands in the air. "He went out with Charlotte, Draco called, _fucking heartbroken, _Neville told us, we told him how stupid he was, he agreed, Val was in the hallway, Neville charged him, found out the truth, then ran home!

"_GET HIM OUT! MAKE HIM LEAVE!" _

"Harry. _Calm down." _

I could see the anger in his eyes. He just held it in a lot better than I did.

"Going to tell Shacklebolt that he's spreading rumors about our friends isn't going to get him fired. It's just going to demote us. We have to have an actual reason."

"But we-,"

Blaise raised a hand, silencing me. "I know we don't have a reason. That's why we create one."

(Ron POV)

I walked into my apartment, stripping off my jacket and laying it on the table next to the door.

"'Mione? You home?"

"Bedroom!"

I smiled, relieved.

It had definitely been a long day. I was happy she was actually home tonight.

Sure, we had had our problems, but we loved each other.

Ever since Hermione had found out she couldn't have children, the strain on our relationship had been terrible. She had cried for days, then had tried to leave me, saying that she knew I wanted children and that if she couldn't give them to me, I needed to find someone who could. I had told her, honestly, that if I couldn't have it with her, I didn't want anything. Especially children. I would grow old with her, and only with her. She had just cried again. But that didn't stop us from fighting. That didn't stop us from growing apart.

But hopefully things would be better now.

Walking into the bedroom, Hermione looked up from her book and smiled at me. "You're home later than usual. What kept you?"

"I, uh… I was talking to a representative for an adoption agency."

She put her book down and just looked at me. "What?"

What that a good "What?" or a bad "What?"

"I… I went there about a week ago and told them that we might be interested and they got some reference letters from some of my superiors at work. Some of yours too. Talked to some co-workers and… they approved us. We just have to call and set up an appointment for an interview and they have some children, some orphans from the war mostly, that they want us to look through the papers and what not and pick what kids we'd like to meet. I know I should've made this decision with you, but… I thought it'd be a nice surprise. Wh-what we needed, ya know?" Hermione just looked at me with wide eyes. "Please say something?"

Suddenly she was off the bed, her arms wrapped around my neck, her legs around my waist, her face buried in my chest, openly sobbing.

"Happy tears?"

"Oh, Merlin, happy tears!"

(Neville POV)

I groaned as I sat up, rubbing my head.

What the hell happened?

I had come home, me and Draco made up, then he told me…

Oh, fuck.

I jumped up off the couch and rushed into the kitchen, happy when I saw Draco washing dishes in the sink.

"Dray?"

"What?"

Merlin. He was mad now.

"I… what happened?"

"What a few hours ago? Oh, nothing. I told you I was carrying your child and you threw up on me and passed out. Slept for thirteen hours. Nothing special."

"I… oh, Godric, I'm so sorry, Dray. I think I was still a little drunk."

"Oh, yes. Your wonderful night on the town with the little French slag. How was that by the way? Did you have a good time?"

"Okay, I get it. You're mad. You've had time to boil over it."

"Yes, I have. Thirteen hours, in fact. Well, ten and a half since I can't really count the two hours I spent crying over the fact that I had just told my soon to be husband that I was pregnant with his child and instead of the joy I was hoping for he threw up on me and then the thirty minutes hunched over the toilet with morning sickness."

"Baby, I-,"

"Don't fucking 'baby' me. I'm pissed at you." He finished putting away the dishes. "You know when I found out that I was pregnant? For a fact? Yesterday morning. Right after you stormed out that door after screaming at me the night before and making me cry myself to sleep on the couch. Right after you _humiliated _me in front of my friends, ignored my existence, slammed the door in my face, and didn't even tell me that you _loved_ me. I had my first visit to St. Mungo's and I found out that I am definitely pregnant. Over three months along too. Almost four."

"A-almost four months?"

"Yep." He turned on me. "And there I was at that fucking restaurant, just hoping and praying that you showed up because if you did it meant that you weren't leaving me and that I wouldn't have to go through all of this alone. I was going to tell you when you showed up. Then you showed up with that fucking slut."

"Draco, I'm _so _sorry about that. I-,"

"Oh, my – FUCK!" he suddenly screamed, stamping a foot. "SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH, NEVILLE!"

I felt my heart snap. "I know. And I… I'll find away to make it up to you, I promise."

"How about you stop _avoiding _the fact that _your child is inside of me?"_ I saw the heartbreak in his eyes. "Are you not happy? Because if you're not, I'm sorry. But if you think I'm going to give this child up, then you're out of your fucking mind."

"G-give it up?" I asked, the thought tearing a hole through me. "Of course I'm happy, Dray. You know I want to have a family with you. It was just a shock is all. But there's no way in hell I would ever want to give our child up." I moved closer to him and was pleased when he didn't move from my embrace. "Gods, I…" It suddenly hit me. "You're pregnant. My child is inside of you."

"Thank you, Captain Fuckhead. I was unaware."

I'm not sure what it was – perhaps the fact that I felt like old fifth year Draco was back in my kitchen – but something about that statement caused me to burst into hard, uncontrollable, rib shattering laughter.

"And what the hell is so funny?"

"I don't know, Captain Fuckhead. Why don't you tell me?" I managed to gasp out.

I watched as he fought hard to hold back a smile, the corners of his mouth twitching. "Not really my best insult. But it's fitting."

My laughter calmed to a chuckle as I buried my face in his hair. "Ugh. I love you, you fuckin' weirdo."

After a moment of comfortable silence, I lifted my head and looked at Draco's stomach, looking just as it usually did under his big tshirt. "Are… are you…"

"Showing? A little."

I knelt down beside him, hesitating before I lifted his shirt slightly. And sure enough, a bump, probably two inches out, met my gaze. "Oh. Oh, wow." I lifted a hand and felt his stomach, the skin still so soft, but taunt, swollen. "Can you… can you feel it yet?"

"No. I shouldn't be able to for another month or so."

"Oh." I said, a little disappointed. "Merlin, you're beautiful." I pressed a kiss to his stomach.

I didn't miss as Draco blushed.

"Um, there's one more little thing. And please don't throw up on me."

"What's that?"

"Um… ah… it's… it's twins."

I froze. "Twins. Like… two of them? At once?"

Draco bit his lip and nodded. "Two of them. At once."

"I… oh, wow. Oh, wow. Oh, Merlin."

"But… I mean, money's not an issue! And I'll be home with them all the time! A-and we'll be married by that point, so… Please say something?"

"I'm not upset, baby." I smiled. "I think that's wonderful. I… you don't understand how happy I am, Dray. I'm just… still taking it all in. Surely you understand."

"I do."

I climbed to my feet. "Does anyone know yet?"

"Just me, you, and the doctor." He answered, giving me a small smile.

"When are you planning on telling Daphne? I know she's probably going to be who you tell first."

He nodded and smiled. "Probably tomorrow. I want to tell her to her face."

"Good." I chuckled. "I wanted to tell the guys before she told everyone."

He chuckled. "She'll still try."

I moved into kiss him but he moved away from me, sighing, "I'm still mad at you."

"Why? Can't we just be happy now?"

"You hurt me on purpose." He snapped, anger evident again. "You used her against me. That was pretty fuckin' low. I never thought you would do something like that to me. And just _accusing _me of fucking someone behind your back without even talking to me or _thinking about the obvious_. Gods, for a second there, you adopted some of Graham's habits."

Okay, that hurt but I deserved it.

"I'm sorry baby. I was wrong, I was fuckin' stupid. I love you."

"What else?"

"… You're always right?"

"And?"

"I can't wait to have these babies with you."

"And?"

"I can't wait until a month from now when I get to call you my wi- husband."

Calling him a woman would get me no where right now.

"_And?" _

"You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen in my life. No one holds a candle to you. Everything about you is wonderful and beautiful. Your eyes are gorgeous, I love how soft your skin is, your hair is ungodly perfect, and your ass is flawless. You will look so beautiful when your stomach gets all round and your little feet and ankles get all swollen and I will be there every time I can be to comfort you after morning sickness because I know how much you hate throwing up and I hope and pray that our children look and act like you 'cause you are fucking perfect in every way shape and form."

Silence.

"And I love you."

Draco turned to me, pressing his lips to mine.

"Now carry me to bed. I'm tired."

(Blaise POV)

Merlin, I couldn't sleep. All I wanted was to find a way to completely destroy that bastard.

I had heard rumors flying around the office all day about how Draco was leaving Neville and how Draco was with Val and about how Neville had gone out with Charlotte and that they were a "thing" and Charlotte was pregnant with Neville's baby.

Not that it helped that neither Neville nor Charlotte showed up for work. For the same reason. But that reason definitely wasn't that she was pregnant.

"Oh, Merlin! OOOOOHHHH, FUCK!"

I quickly turned over, panic shooting through me as Pansy cried out in pain.

"SHIT! FUCK! Oh, GODS I CAN'T DO THIS!"

"Pansy? Baby? What's the matter?"

"I'M HAVING CONTRACTIONS! FUCK THEY HURT!"

"Are… are you…" Panic. Flaring. Through. My. Entire. Body.

"MY FUCKING WATER BROKE!"

"Are you in labor?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK?" She gasped before screaming. "OH MERLIN GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL!"

(Page Break)

BABIES EVERYWHERE.

Haha I just want everyone to be happy.

So… I'm already planning another sequel. Too much? Haha Mayb planning another one. I have to think on it a little bit.

Anyways, hope you like it!

Reviews are Love!


	9. Chapter 9

(Draco POV)

I looked at Pansy and Blaise's child through the glass at St. Mungo's feeling my heart swell. Oh, I had already grown attached to this child over the past eight or so months. I was going to spoil the shit out of it.

Well, for about six months I guess. Then I was going to have to spoil my own babies.

My babies.

A hand instinctively went to my swollen stomach, masked by Neville's oversized button up. I had recognized the look in Blaise's eyes as I had congratulated him. His eyes had grown wide as I had hugged him. I knew he felt my stomach. He knew, but he hadn't said anything. I loved that about Blaise. It was just like when he was six and I was five and we finally climbed to the top of the apple tree in the court yard of Malfoy Manor. I had been _so _excited and so was he as we had been trying for over a year. I knew he was dying to tell my mother, but he waited for me to. I, however, ended up giving him permission to which it all came spilling out in one breath. He never said anything until he knew that I wanted him to.

I leaned against my dark skinned friend, smiling at him. "Are you happy?"

Blaise smiled back, before laying his head on mine, looking back to his child. "Very. She looks just like her mother."

"She's beautiful." I agreed.

"Your child will be too." He whispered.

"I knew you knew."

He chuckled. "Either that or you ate a _huge _meal right before you came, and I know you never do that. So…"

I just laughed, feeling his arm wrap around me. "I haven't talked to Neville about it, but I want you and Pansy to be their godparents."

"I'd be honored. Wait. Their? As in you don't know the sex yet or…"

"As in it's twins."

"Wow! Twins?"

I chuckled. "Yup. Twins." I sighed. "I didn't want to tell you yet."

"Why not?" He sounded offended.

"It's your time." I giggled, bumping him with my hip. "I didn't want to try to steal your attention. Or remind you that Neville and I have sex."

Blaise sighed, before laughing. "I punched him _once. Once. _We were still in school! It was only a little while after the whole Montague debatable and when I walked in on you two, I just… I don't know. My big-brother instincts kicked in. I just wanted to hurt him. Hell, I probably still would if I caught you guys again."

I just smiled, knowing that no matter what happened, no matter how old we got, Blaise would always look at me as a little sibling. He would always protect me. Always. And I loved him for that.

"Harry told me about everything going on between you and Neville."

I sighed. "It's fine, Blaise. Everything is okay. Well, kinda."

"Kinda?"

"I'm going to make him work for my forgiveness. But, I mean, I already kind of do. I just… love him to much. And we're going to have two babies in just a few months. Which after hearing Pansy screaming for four hours isn't sounding to great now."

He turned and hugged me. "I have heard that male pregnancies are worse than female."

"Thanks for that."

"I'm just playing, Princess. I've actually heard their not so bad. A lot of potions and stuff to numb the pain. Not too bad." He turned his head to look at the sleeping caramel skinned girl, her head adorned with thick black hair. "She really is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

(Next Part)

"Your PREGNANT?"

I quickly shushed the blonde girl. "Shut up!" I giggled. "We haven't told everyone yet!"

"Who all knows?"

"Just you and Blaise."

"Neville doesn't know?"

"Of course Neville knows!"

"Well you should've been more specific!"

I giggled before the girl threw her arms around me, hugging me tightly. "Oh, I'm so happy for you!"

"Now, come on!" I exclaimed. "Everyone's here and Neville and I want to tell them. And, _I swear to the gods, Daphne, _if you tell _a single soul _before we do, I will _rip your vocal cords out." _

"I won't tell." She smiled. "I promise."

The two of us walked into Pansy's hospital room, the exhausted raven-haired girl holding little Blakely, and Daphne went and sat right next to Harry (it didn't go unnoticed that Ginny wasn't present).

Neville stood and walked over to me, his arm immediately going around my waist.

"Um, guys. We have something to tell all of you."

Blaise and Daphne smiled knowingly while everyone else looked up, eyes intent.

"Um…" Neville chuckled. "Draco and I… are going to have a baby. Uh, two actually."

Immediately everyone was on their feet, hugging us tightly.

"Whoa! Don't squeeze 'em out!" Vince laughed at Greg as he picked me off the ground, squeezing me tightly.

After everything had settled down a bit, Hermione cleared her throat slightly. "Well, since we're making announcements, uh, Ron and I have been approved by an adoption agency. We have an appointment this Wednesday to meet a few children."

The round of hugs and cheering and laughter started up again.

(Neville POV)

Sitting in the kitchen the next morning, after literally no sleep, Draco sat in my lap in the kitchen, just the two of us, cuddled together.

"I'm still so sorry, baby."

"It's okay, Neville. I promise. Everything's fine. I mean… I don't know."

I pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I'll work for your forgiveness. I will. I will do whatever it takes to make you forgive me and forget what an idiot I am."

He turned his head and kissed me, my hand moving to gently caress his swollen stomach.

"God, our kids are going to be beautiful," I murmured against his lips. "So beautiful. And they'll get your intelligence and your wit and your charisma."

"And your adorable, awkward dorkiness."

I had to laugh before pressing my lips firmer to his.

After a moment we pulled away and Draco smiled at me. "Can we have lunch together today? I'll pick something up and bring it your office."

"That sounds wonderful." I smiled.

(Next Part)

I lifted the last bite of pasta to my lips, smiling at Draco.

"Thank you for bringing lunch today. I should be doing stuff like this for you."

"You can make it up to me this weekend." He smiled, downing the rest of his water.

"I will." I moved closer, kissing him.

The door to my office opened and Ron stuck his head in. "Mate, you need to come out here."

I looked at Draco and sighed, pecking his lips again. "I'll be right back, babe."

"Okay." He looked concerned.

Walking out of my office, shutting the door behind me, I looked to where the redhead was pointing.

"Merlin, I have fucking tried." Ron snapped. "But that idiot just won't shut his mouth. Please, for the love of God, go shut them up!"

"Gladly."

I had heard the rumors. I had definitely heard them. And sure I guess I had brought on the one about Charlotte. I did that to myself. But I was ending this. Now.

I walked the couple of steps to the men talking to Val before booming, "He's not going to get back with you, Val. So why don't you just shut the fuck up? Huh?"

"Uh, oh." One of the men snickered. "Longbottom can't admit defeat."

"_I_ am not defeated." I snapped. "The only person that's pregnant by me in my fiancé who I'm marrying in a month." Val looked shocked. "Oh, yeah, Val. He's pregnant. Twins. My children. My husband. Nothing you say can change that."

Val put his demeanor right back in place.

"Neville?" I heard Draco call from inside my office. "Is everything okay?"

"Why don't you get out here?" Val snapped. "Ask him who he belongs to. I pounded that ass so hard he'll probably scream my name just by looking at me."

I could feel my blood pressure rising.

"Yeah." Ron snapped, shoving the door open. "Let's get-,"

He was cut off by a pained scream and a loud thud. He quickly jerked his hand off the handle, terror written across his features, all color leaving his face.

I ran full speed to my office, mind off the idiots behind me who were looking on in shock.

Draco sat against the wall, one arm wrapping tightly around his stomach, a pained expression on his face. "Ow." He whimpered, his eyes turning glassy.

I realized that the door knob had struck him in the stomach. Hard enough to knock him off his feet.

"Oh, Merlin." I heard Ron say outside the door. "Oh, God, Neville, Draco, I-I-I'm so sorry! I didn't…"

Draco coughed, and the sight of blood on his chin terrified me.

"Neville, the babies." He gasped, the tears leaking from his blue eyes, before coughing again, harsher this time.

I quickly picked him up, one arm under his knees, the other under the small of his back, running as quickly as I could while still supporting the light weight in my arms.

"MOVE!" I screamed at a group of men in the hallway, not slowing down. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!"

I was running full speed now, and I wouldn't stop until I got to St. Mungo's.

I ran into one of the Floos, the green flames enveloping us, and ran out once I saw the world right itself.

"PLEASE!" I screamed to no one in particular. "PLEASE HELP! PLEASE!"

A female healer rushed to my side, followed by four others. "

"My husband," the word left my mouth without even thinking. "he's pregnant and was hit in the stomach with a lot of force. Please. Don't let us lose our children."

One of the men took him from my arms and another healer grabbed a stretcher.

I ran along side of them, keeping up with their fast pace.

"Neville!" Draco couldn't see me and I could hear the fear in his voice.

"I'm right here, baby!" I yelled to him, trying to keep my voice from trembling. "I'm right here! Everything's okay!"

They turned into a room and I tried to follow but one of the healers held her hand up, stopping me. "I'm sorry sir, but we can't allow you to come in here. You have to go out to the waiting room."

"No, please." I cried, tears welling in my eyes. "That's my fiancé. Those are my babies! They _need _me!"

"Sir, you aren't allowed in this room!" She exclaimed. "Please, the longer you stand here and argue with me, the longer it takes for your fiancé to receive treatment!"

I quickly backed away from the door, sliding down the wall behind me, the healer shutting the door.

I heard quick footsteps and turned to see Blaise running down the hall.

"Neville, what happened?" He exclaimed, reaching me, kneeling beside me. "I was getting some coffee and I heard this huge commotion and I saw you running. What happened?"

I felt a tear slip from my eye. "I think Draco lost the babies." A sob left my throat as I realized the harsh reality of it all. "I think Draco lost the babies."

(Page Break)

Don't hate me. Please. I love you all.

Reviews are Love!


	10. Chapter 10

(Ron POV)

The waiting room was silent. No one so much as breathed heavily. I don't think Neville was breathing at all.

I felt like going to the roof and throwing myself off. Brag, brag, brag all day about finally getting to adopt a child, and then I do this. I do this. I ruin my friends' lives. I destroy their start of a family. I had apologized a million times to Neville when we walked in and he had just shaken his head, muttering that it wasn't my fault, but I could see the haunted look in his glassy eyes, the red blotches on his cheeks from his tears, the way his hands were shaking. I couldn't even make myself look him in the eye. I couldn't look anyone in the eye. They all seemed angry at me other than Neville, who had barely said a word to anyone.

I had come to the hospital only minutes after Neville. Blaise had called everyone else, letting them know what was going on. Everyone had shown up within minutes.

A solemn looking healer walked in, clipboard clutched to her chest, and looked around. "Who here is with Mr. Malfoy?"

Ten people immediately jumped to their feet, each shooting off a different question, causing the woman to jump. She held up her hands, silencing us. "Okay, let me try something else. Who is the father?"

Neville moved forward, his hands clenching and unclenching, tears welling in his eyes once again. "Is he… Are the babies…"

The woman gave him a small smile. "The babies are fine."

There was an audible sigh of relief.

"The babies were never in any danger." She said, gently laying a hand on his shoulder. "But, um… there was damage done. The babies are one hundred percent fine, though. Perfectly healthy, developing exactly the way they should be."

Neville shook his head, eyes slightly wide. "But… but damage done? What does that…?"

The healer sighed, running her hand through light brown hair. "The impact managed to break three of your fiancé's ribs. One… punctured a lung. That's where the blood was from, not anything that could harm the children."

"Is he okay?" Neville didn't look a bit relieved.

"Yes, he's fine. He's recovering from the treatment, in a bit of pain, but he and the babies will be one hundred percent fine."

"Oh, thank God." Neville sighed, sinking back into his chair. "Can… can I see him?"

"Of course." She looked hesitantly at the crowd. "Well, not all of you. He doesn't need a lot of excitement. Maybe two or three of you at a time."

"Can I go?" Daphne managed through her pouring tears. "Please?"

"Of course. Blaise?"

"I'll go the next go 'round. I need to get back to Pans. Tell her everything's okay. She's a mental case in there. They had to take Blakely away from her because she was crying so loudly."

"Can I go?" I managed, head still ducked. "I-I have to apologize to him."

Neville just nodded, standing to follow the woman, wanting desperately to get to Draco's room, quickly followed by Daphne and I.

Walking into his room, I noticed that there wasn't anything hooked up to the blonde, but a thick, white gauze was wrapped around his middle and a soft golden glow enveloped it. He was still mending.

Neville rushed over to his bedside taking one of Draco's hands in both of his, gently kissing him. "Are you okay?"

Draco nodded and smiled a sleepy smile. "I'm fine. A little tired."

Daphne carefully hugged her friend, telling him how glad she was that he was okay.

After a moment, Draco looked up towards the door, his eyes meeting mine.

"What are you doing in here?" He snapped. My eyes widened and I tried to form a word, but was sufficiently silenced when Draco merely smiled and giggled at me. "I'm joking, Ronald. I'm not angry. Not in the least. It wasn't your fault. It was a total accident. All you did was open a door. I can't blame you for this more than I could blame the ocean for someone drowning. It just happened. Now please come over here and get that scared look off your face."

I smiled shakily at him and walked over enveloping him in a gentle hug, careful not to touch his midsection. "I can't believe you're not angry."

"It wasn't your fault!" He laughed out loud.

Suddenly the door opened once again and Blaise walked in, panting heavily. "Dray. You alright?"

"I am _fine_. For Salazar's sake." Draco laughed, hugging the dark skinned man and shoving him away playfully when he placed a kiss on the top of his head.

"Pansy said she's sorry she can't come down here."

"I didn't expect her to. She _just _had a baby."

I watched as Neville laid his head on the inclined pillow next to Draco's, pressing his lips to Draco's neck. "I'm so happy you and the babies are okay."

"Yeah. Me too." Draco sighed, his hand ghost over the obviously swollen stomach. "I… I thought I had lost them. I didn't know if you would ever forgive me."

Well, if I didn't feel guilty before…

"_Forgive you? _Draco, what… if you lost the babies that would in no way be your fault. Or yours, Ron." He said quickly, which I had to say I was grateful for. "I would never be angry at you."

Draco just pressed another kiss to his fiancé's lips, kissing him gently.

"That's it." Blaise said suddenly. "I don't want you coming in at all next week. Stay at home. Stay in bed. Get some rest. And fuck, don't let anything get messed up. You two have had too much happy in the past couple of days. Seriously, don't even think of coming in."

Neville smiled gratefully at Blaise. "I think I'll take you up on that."

(Blaise POV)

The following Monday, Harry, Ron, and I sat in my office in deep thought.

"Well, maybe a uh… er, uh…"

"Maybe we could… no, I don't think that would work…"

"Ugh!" I threw my hands in the air. "You two just aren't Slytherin enough! I need meanness! I need sly, cunning resourcefulness! I need assholes!"

I grabbed my phone, calling out to Suri, my own secretary. "Suri, call Nott in the IMTSB. Tell him to drop everything he's doing and to come to my office. Tell him to grab Crabbe and Goyle on his way up. Flint too. Hell, even Boot if they can find him."

"Yes, sir." She chirped back, always happy to oblige.

"Thank you."

I hung up the phone. "Now that we're gonna get some actual brain power in here, maybe we can find a way to get that fucker out of this office."

(Page Break)

Sorry it's short. I wanted to get something up but I'm very tired and sick and it's just not a good time for me too be writing long ass stories at two in the morning. The next chapter will be a long one over-flowing with fluff and boy-bonding time, I promise. No sadness in the next chapter. Well, maybe a little, but fleetingly so.

Reviews are Love!


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, so, I know that you don't care about me and you just want me to get to the story but OH MY GOD. I have to tell this story.

So, I got home from having dinner with a friend and I just went and threw my bag and junk in my bedroom before walking to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Well, when I walked in, I felt something pull me back a little and, being a paranoid person, before I realized that the belt loop of my shorts had gotten stuck on the door, I turned around quickly, trying to jerk my shorts back.

Then WHAM! Door knob right in between the ribs. It knocked the breath out of me and I sat down on the floor trying to get my breathing back right, and all I could think was that I had done this to poor pregnant Draco. Haha! Now I've got a huge, bruised welt right in the middle of my ribs.

Anyways, to the story!

(Page Break)

(Neville POV)

I just held him. I didn't try to wake him up or anything. I just wanted to watch him.

It was four in the morning on a Tuesday, and I couldn't sleep. For the same reason I haven't been able to sleep for the four nights.

Guilt.

Guilt and shame and resentment and regret.

I had been trying for days to think of something I could do (a series of somethings I could do) to make up for what I had done to him.

We had had a pleasant enough weekend. Laying in bed for hours after we wake up, just talking and holding each other. We ate every meal together, watched TV together, everything we usually did.

But, once we left the hospital, Draco was weird about kissing me. He would hesitate. He flinched when I touched him. We didn't make love once.

He was still mad at me, I knew, but he wouldn't admit to it. And I knew it was because of the babies. And how close the wedding was. He didn't want to fight. Just wanted to act like everything was okay and normal and that I didn't do what I did. But, Merlin, I _knew _Draco. He would sit on this. He would sit on his anger and his resentment and his angst and he would think about it and think about it until it boiled over. It might be a week, a month, a year, two years from now, but it would come out. And he would be so angry that there would be no way to repair it.

I had made us reservations at Le Berdanard. It had taken a lot of begging and pleading and a slip of twenty-five galleons to the hostess, but I had gotten us on the list for tonight. I wanted to make it up to him, give him the dinner that he had originally planned. Then I was going to take him to Carmella's, his favorite sweet shop in downtown London. I knew that it wasn't going to make up for it, but I felt like it was a step in the right direction.

I pulled him tighter against me, smiling slightly as he let out a small 'mmm', and moved a hand to his swollen stomach.

My babies. Mine. My children. Inside my beautiful almost-husband.

My moment of nirvana was quickly washed away by my undying guilt. I mean, hell. He was dealing with all of this, ready to tell me, thinking I was going to be happy, then I start screaming at him and yelling and pushing him and slamming doors in his face and making accusations and practically cheating on him. And he was having to deal with all of this on his own. No matter how strong he could seem, I knew that he was a very fragile person. Between Val and Montague and his parents' deaths, he had every reason in the world to be. And I had almost been the final straw. I had seen it in his eyes. Just total hopelessness. Hurt. Sadness. Depression. Confusion. But I hadn't looked at that. I couldn't look past my anger and suspicion and jealousy to actually _think_ about the fact that Draco hated Val. He hated him. And he loved me. Accusing him on sleeping with Val was right along the lines of accusing him of sleeping with Montague.

I sighed, watching his eyelids twitch slightly.

He was already being more and more closed off everyday. He was going to snap soon. And I could only hope and pray that I could make up for it before it went any further.

(Draco's POV)

I just picked at my food. I wasn't hungry. Not in the least bit.

Yes, him bringing me here had good intentions. Yes, he was trying. Yes, he was being very sweet and loving and understanding.

But sitting here, the same table I had sat at before, all I could think about was that night. That hopeless feeling that had made my stomach sink. That sadness that had overwhelmed me. Gently caressing my stomach, insistently thinking 'Daddy will be here soon, I promise. He'll be here soon.' And then feeling like a total idiot when he had walked in with her, when they had stumbled, laughing and smiling, over to the bar. Feeling my heart break as I left alone, going to our empty apartment, thinking that I was going to have to take back everything for the wedding and then raise these children by myself. That he was going to ask for the ring back and she would have it on her nasty finger instead.

I don't care how 'beautiful' and French she was. She was nasty.

And that's the thing to me! Sure, I'm a gay man so I don't guess I really get a vote, but she's wasn't _that _pretty! I mean, she wasn't ugly, but she wasn't awe-inspiring beautiful. Not enough for two men to pick her over me! Not saying I am awe-inspiring beautiful, but I'd like to think I was prettier than her.

Wait. Did Neville think she was prettier than me?

"Draco? Baby?"

I looked up and realized that Neville had probably been trying to get my attention for awhile now.

"Sorry. What's you say?"

"How's your food?"

I stuck my fork in the chicken piccata, moving it around on my plate. "It's very good."

"You haven't touched it." He sighed.

"Not very hungry."

"Are you angry with me? If you are I just wish you would tell me why."

I laid my fork down before looking at him, a sarcastic, biting comment on the tip of my tongue before I just said, "I'm not angry."

He sighed, turning up his wine glass for another drink. He had been drinking a lot of it.

Suddenly, the girl that had been my waitress only a few nights ago caught my eye, her red hair standing out against the white décor of the restaurant. Her eyes met mine and I gave her a small smile, still grateful for how kind she had been. She returned my smile, hers much larger than mine, before her eyes landed on Neville and her smile totally disappeared. I watched as she grabbed a pitcher of water, walking our way.

I almost warned him. _Almost. _

Just a few inches behind Neville, the girl "tripped", the pitcher jerking forward, the ice water pouring out and smacking Neville square in the back. He loud out a half-screech, half-roar, jumping up from his seat, knocking it over backwards.

"Oh, God!" The girl exclaimed, hand clamped over her mouth. "I am _so _sorry!"

Damn. The girl was a good actress.

Neville breathed in deeply before muttering, "It's fine. It's fine."

"Can I get you a towel or something?"

"I… yes. Please."

The girl quickly ran into the kitchen.

It was taking every ounce of will power I had to not burst into laughter.

"I… I can't believe that just happened." He murmured, the water that had hit him in the back of the head now slipping down his face and neck.

The girl ran back out, quickly handing Neville a red cloth napkin. I didn't miss the mischievous glint in her brown eyes.

Neville raised the towel to his face before quickly pulling it back. Something red- marinara sauce, I realized – was smeared across his cheeks.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed, throwing the towel on the table.

"I'm so sorry!" The girl exclaimed again. "Do you want me to get you another one?"

"No!" He snapped. "I'm just going to go to the bathroom."

He quickly walked around the red-head towards the back and I smiled gratefully at the girl.

"Why are you here with him?" She asked before I could get a word out.

"I…" How could I explain all this to a stranger? "We had a misunderstanding. Some stuff happened, we made up. That's all."

"And that's why you're sitting here looking miserable?"

"Yep. Pretty much."

"You haven't screamed at him have you?"

"No, not really."

"Scream at him!" She exclaimed. "If you really love him, scream at him! Let it all out! If you don't, you're gonna snap and everything's going to fall to pieces."

"I just…" I sighed before chuckling. "I probably will before the night's over."

"Good! Oh, he's coming back. Have a good night, sir. Scream your lungs out at him."

The redhead took off through the doors to the kitchen. I didn't miss the nasty look she have Neville before disappearing.

"What is that girl's problem?" Neville demanded, now dry and marinara-free.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I guess she just doesn't like men who flaunt other women in front of their fiancés."

Neville looked at me. I didn't miss as a flash of anger appeared in his eyes before he shoved it back down. "Not mad, huh?"

"Mad about what?" I said a bite of the pasta to my lips.

He groaned, putting his elbows on the table, his head down, both hands on top of his head.

"You really shouldn't put your elbows on the table. It's rude."

He looked up at me, incredulous.

"Well, come to think of it, etiquette isn't really your strong suit."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

He was getting mad.

Good.

"Well, some people would consider it rude to not call your fiancé when you're supposed to show up for dinner and let them know that you're not coming. Oh, and bringing another woman who _you know they hate_ doesn't exactly scream 'couth' either."

"Are you serious right now?" He sighed. "Draco, I've been trying to get you to talk to me about this all weekend and you choose to do it when we're out in public?"

Okay, I didn't want to just piss him off now. Now he had managed to piss me off.

"Why not? You _humiliated _me in front of our friends? Why not embarrass you in front of some strangers?"

"Draco," he hissed, "do_ not_ cause a scene."

"I'm not causing a scene." I laid my fork down. "I'm just having a conversation."

"A very _loud _conversation." He snapped in a whisper.

"What? Can you not handle the fact that you screamed at me in front of our closest friends? Can you not handle the fact that you slammed the door in my face when all I was trying to do was apologize for something that I _didn't even do _and tried to tell you that I _loved you_?" I was aware that I was basically screaming now, but I didn't care. I was totally, perfectly aware that the restaurant around us was silent and everyone was listening, and I relished in it. "Do you not want to remember that, when I came to the door to hug you, you literally shoved me into the counter? That when I just tried to talk to you about it, you screamed at me and told me to 'fuck off' and slammed the door in my face and forced me to sleep on the couch?" I stood, knocking my chair back slightly, slamming one hand on the table and pointing to the bar with the other one. "_That you brought that slut that you _know_ my past with to the restaurant that you _knew _I was at _waiting for you_ just to _hurt me?_ That you couldn't even _talk to me_ before jumping to conclusions that I was cheating on you? That you have officially acquired some of Graham's less flattering traits?" _I took a deep breath. "Well, _I'm sorry, Neville, _but whether or not you just want to forget all of that, _it happened. It happened and it hurt me and a fucking dinner isn't going to make it go away!"_

I was breathing heavy. I could tell my face was red. My heart was pounding in my chest. But, dear _Lord, _I felt better than I had in a week.

Neville's face was red.

And I was 100%, completely pleased.

Neville stood, throwing some galleons on the table before grabbing his suit jacket of the back of his chair and storming out.

I stood, fighting back a smile hard, before grabbing my own jacket and following him.

Catching up with him on the sidewalk, I was just about skipping.

"I hope your happy with yourself."

"Yes. I am."

He turned on me, causing me to stop in my tracks.

"Was that really necessary?"

"If it helps, I'm not mad anymore."

He paused for a moment. "You're not?"

"Well, a little bit. I mean, you did do all that stuff." I smiled broadly at him. "But I got it out of my system."

That seemed to extinguish his anger with me, if only a little.

"I hope you realize that you just humiliated me. You knew that I worked with some of the men in there."

"I hope you realize that you did a lot worse to me."

He sighed. "I know I hurt you, but I think you're overreacting now."

Well, he had successfully managed to bring the anger back. "You're a dick. You. Are. An. Insufferable _dick_." I glared at him before quickly disapperating.

Landing back in our apartment, I stormed straight to our bedroom. I heard a loud crack in the living room as I was pulling my suit pants off and I knew that he had just gotten home as well.

"Draco!" He yelled out into the apartment.

"What?" I called back, slipping on a pair of my own silk pajama bottoms and a black v-neck t-shirt. I knew me wearing my own stuff to bed would kill him. It always did.

He walked into the bedroom. "Let's just talk about this, okay?" He paused. "Why are you wearing those?"

I smirked. I knew every little thing that got under his skin. This was a big one.

"Figured I should get used to wearing my own stuff for when you kick me out and move your _beeeauuutiful Charlotte _in."

"Oh, Merlin, Draco! Stop!"

I looked him in the eye. "Do you think she's prettier than me?"

"What?"

"Charlotte? Do you think she's more beautiful than I am?"

"What? _No_! Oh, _Merlin_, no!"

That had been a genuine reaction. It was hard for me to not show satisfaction from that statement.

"Is that what your actually worried about? That I am more attracted to her than I am to you? That I'd rather be with her?"

"Well do you?"

"No! Never. Draco, Jesus. I love you. What part of that do you not understand? I want to be with you and only you for the rest of my life. I want to marry you and raise our children together and grow old with you. That's _all _I want out of this life."

I couldn't let it show, not right now, but that statement nearly brought tears to my eyes.

"What I did was _totally, completely _my fault. I wish I could go back and take back everything and just talk to you about it first. But I can't. I just… I'm constantly afraid that you're going to find something better and leave me and hearing all that from someone that I knew that you lost your virginity to and that you used to love with all your heart, I… it was my worst fear coming true and for some reason, I just believed it. I was hurt and confused and angry and I wanted you to feel the same way I was, so I asked her to come out for a drink with me. I wanted you to be hurt and confused and angry so that maybe you'd see what you were doing to me and stop seeing Val and just come back to me. But you never were, so that wasn't exactly a great idea."

I couldn't hold back a small smile from him. "You were going to take me back if I had cheated on you?"

"Of course. I don't want to spend my life with anyone else." He reached forward and ran his knuckles along my cheek. A motion which I (shamefully) admit I leaned into. "I've loved you since the war, babe. I wasn't going to just give up and hand you over. I just didn't think a _single thing through _and actually thought that that would've worked when, in retrospect, it probably just would've pushed you farther into his arms."

"I haven't been in his arms in like… two years, Neville."

"That's really not that long."

I sighed and rolled my eyes before taking his hand in both of mine and nuzzling my cheek against his fist. A motion to which he looked very surprised.

"You… you're…"

"I love you, Neville. I never stopped loving you for a second. Why do you think I'm still here? I could've very easily left and moved in with Daphne. But I love you and I want all the same things that you want. I just need to hear _you _say that you still loved me. I just needed to _hear _that you were truly sorry. I just _needed _that."

"So… so you forgive me?"

"I…" I sighed. "Yes. But I'm still going to hang it over your head for a while."

"What? _Why?"_

"'Cause you still haven't bought me pretty things yet."

He chuckled heartily, ducking down to nuzzle his face in the crook of my neck. "I will. Tomorrow."

"And maybe we can buy some stuff for a nursery?"

He smiled brightly. "Absolutely. Anything and everything you want. For the nursery and not."

"Okay."

"Now, please, _please,_ go put on my pajamas."

"Well, I was thinking about not putting on anything." I turned to walk back to the dresser. "But, I mean, if you _want _me to, then I guess I'll-,"

He grabbed my wrist, spinning me around, laughing while saying, "Get back here, you little tease."

I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck, raising an eyebrow as he suddenly looked concerned. "What?"

"Is it safe?"

"Is what safe?"

He gave me a look and I realized what he was talking about.

"Oh. Yeah, it's fine."

"Did you ask that?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"She said it's fine."

"Are you lying to me?"

"No."

"Are you lying to me by saying you're not lying to me?"

"No."

"Draco."

"Yes?"

"Tell me the truth."

"I am."

"No, you're not."

"No, I'm not."

He laughed, burying his face in my hair before saying, "Well, I don't think we should do anything until you find out."

_"What?"_ I pulled away from him enough to actually look at him. "Are you _serious?"_

"I'm not going to risk hurting the babies." He pulled away from me and moved to the dresser. "I don't even know where the babies are in you. I'm not going to risk it."

I sat on the bed. "I think you're giving yourself a little too much credit there, Longbottom."

He turned and looked at me. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing."

He stood advancing towards me. "_What _did you _just say?"_

"Pretty much that you're a pussy with a small d-,"

He tackled me back on the bed (well, gently shoved me over and climbed on top of me) his hands immediately going to my sides.

"No!" I screeched, completely serious.

"You asked for it!"

He began tickling my sides, causing me to scream out, writhing underneath him.

"Stop!" I screeched through my laughter. "_Stop! You know I hate this!"_

"Then take it back!"

"NO!"

"Take it back!" He moved his hands to my hips, still tickling.

Shit, he knew me too well.

"Okay! OKAY! _I take it back! I take it back!" _

He chuckled, leaning down to kiss my lips. "I love you. But still no sex."

"Fuck you."

"Not that way either."

I flopped back and burst into laughter. "Fine!" I exclaimed after a moment, happily watching his muscles stretch and bulge as he undressed and then redressed, before quickly stripping off my pants, underwear, and shirt. "But I'm going to sleep naked."

He looked at me, stopping in his actions. "You're an evil man."

"And you're a sexy one."

He laughed. "I'm _not having sex with you!"_

"Bet you'd have sex with Charlotte."

"That's not going to work either."

"Will it work if I cry?"

"No."

"You're an asshole. Give me one of your shirt."

He laughed before tossing me an oversized t-shirt which I quickly slipped over my head.

Not even five minutes later, the two of us were cuddled under the blanket, my back flush to his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around me.

I turned my head and pressed my lips gently to his, feeling him kiss me back immediately.

"I love you." He said, his lips still brushing against mine.

"I love you, too." I smiled.

"Thank you for finally giving up."

"I didn't give up." I grumbled, pressing my back firmly against him. "I'm still not wearing any underwear."

Neville burying his face in the back of my neck, the bed frame shaking from the force of his laughter.

(Page Break)

Okay, so definitely happier:) haha after a while anyway.

Sorry this took me awhile. I'm attempting to write three other stories as I write this one, all while trying to read a book and do journal-thingies on it and keep up a normal social life. Haha, not that I exactly have one of those anyway (isn't that right, **DisneyAddict17**?).

Reviews are Love!


	12. Chapter 12

Oh, my God. I didn't know totally what was going to happen in this story, just because I was trying to figure it out as I was going and then suddenly – BAM! I was in the shower and the rest of the story just _pops _in my head! Everything! It was _so exciting. _The rest of this story along with my definite plans for another sequel (yay:) ) _and _– drum roll please – I'm going to go _back _in time, using these characters of course, and write the war! Before they got together, before _everything! I AM SO FREAKIN' EXCITED NOW. _

I think that may be proof that I don't have a life.

(Page Break)

(Neville POV)

Waking up the next morning, sore in all the right places, I was totally content. _Sure, _I felt a _little _guilty but it _wasn't my fault_. It wasn't my fault that Draco was so sexy or such a damn tease. That was all his fault.

Then it hit me that Draco wasn't in the bed with me. And I, admittedly, panicked.

My feet were on the floor before I even thought about what I was doing. "Draco?"

There was no response.

"_Draco?" _

I took off out the bedroom door, not thinking to get dressed, and ran through the hall into the kitchen. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Draco at the stove, the smell of bacon hitting me full on, dressed in one of my shirts.

I walked forward and wrapped my arms around him, kissing his neck. "You scared me. Why didn't you wake me up?"

Draco looked at me, his lips twitching, before bursting into laughter.

"What?" I asked, pulling away from him slightly. "What so funny?"

Draco only laughed harder, gripping the handle on the oven behind him.

"Good morning, Neville."

I turned, my heart jumping out of my chest, and saw six men – Blaise, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, and, oddly enough, Marcus Flint and Terry Boot – seated at my kitchen table.

I quickly covered myself, feeling the heat in my cheeks. "Uh, good morning." I hurried back off through the hallway, mortified.

Once dressed, I made my way back to the kitchen, hearing the others chuckling as I walked in and saw Draco turn and smile at me.

"Guess I had that coming to me." I muttered, walking over to him.

"You did." He agreed, wrapping his arms around my neck, kissing me gently.

"Ugh. Hey. Keep the touchy-touchy stuff to a minimum, alright? I wanna keep that food down."

"Fuck you, Flint." Draco murmured against my lips, making the guys at the table laugh.

After Draco pulled away to finish the food, I took an open seat a the table.

"So what are all of you doing here?" I asked, confused. "Not that I mind." I nodded to Flint and Boot who just raised their coffee mugs to me. "Just… curious."

"We've got a plan to get Sumner out of the office." Blaise said, his eyes glinting mischievously.

That definitely brought a smile to my face. "Well, thank Merlin for the visit."

"Only thing is," Flint muttered in to his nearly empty cup. "We're gonna need Draco's cooperation. Speaking of, think I could get a refill, Blondie?"

"Once again, fuck you Flint. Get off your lazy ass and pour it yourself."

Flint chuckled and stood before asking, "And what sort of hospitality is this?"

"Hospitality from the man that you used to scream at for hours on end when he was twelve years old."

"Aw, come on, Dray. Give me a break. I was a brat back then."

"A brat that grew up to be a god forsaken asshole."

Flint poured himself another cup, smiling at Draco. "But, hey. When I would scream at you, you would scream right back. That's why I liked you so much." He turned to Boot and I, laughing. "You should've _seen him. _Already pissed off if we lost and, let me tell you, when I got in the others' faces – those four included – they would back down and just agree with me. But this one – _this one – _would get right back up in my face and – '_Fuck you, Marcus! We lose all the goddamn time! You can't fucking blame me all the time! What about the rest of the tea, you dick? Ever think it might be your fault?" _He sat back down, still laughing. "Careful, Longbottom. That one's got some fire in him."

"Don't I know it." I muttered. Draco leaned over me laying a cup of coffee in front of me, kissing my temples. "Mmm. Thanks, babe." I took a long drink before asking, "So what's in this plan and why the hell does Draco need to be involved?"

"Well, we've devised everything down to the last detail. We've already told Draco." Blaise took a sip of his coffee. "_But, _part of the plan is seducing Sumner."

"_What_?" I interrupted. "No. _Fuck no. _He is pregnant and I'm not-,"

Flint spit coffee across the table. "You're _pregnant_? Congrats, you little whore!"

"I'm not putting him in anything that he could get hurt."

"No, no, no." Goyle said suddenly, waving his hands. "Longbottom, Draco's been our best friend since he was born. All of us have always been very protective over him. Do you think we'd do something where he'd get hurt?"

"No, I… I know you wouldn't. I just… Sumner makes me nervous."

"Us too." Nott agreed. "That's why we need to get him out."

Draco moved forward, laying down plates in front of Blaise and Crabbe before going back for more. "They've already explained everything and none of it's dangerous. Nothing that I'm actually even going to be around him alone." He put a plate before Goyle, Nott, and Boot. "It's actually a brilliant plan."

"They've got a Ravenclaw in their midst." Boot grinned, winking at Draco. "What'd you expect?"

Draco chuckled, shaking his head, laying a plate in front of me and Flint.

"Alright, so… tell me about this plan."

(Hermione POV)

"So how many kids would you like to meet today?"

The red headed women seated in front of us, Vanessa James, was very kind, very patient. She had smiled warmly at me when we first walked in and I knew that she knew how nervous I was.

"One."

She looked taken back. "One?"

Ron gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "One."

Both of us knew that we couldn't take more than one child. If we met more than one we would fall in love with them all.

"Alright." The woman smiled and seemed to understand. "Well, the first on our list is a little girl. Seven years old. Her name is Aubrey."

She lead us down the hall and to a room on the right.

"I'll come and get you in an hour. After that we can either plan another visit or you can make your decision."

I squeezed Ron's hand tighter.

This decision alone, the way he took charge, the way he was ready to do this, had made us so much closer, had made us feel in love again.

I reached out a pushed open the door.

The room was painted pink with purple and yellow butterflies on the wall. A white bed was in the corner, covered with a yellow and white bedspread and pillows, a small brown stuffed dog sitting on it. A white nightstand stood next to it, in front of a window with the blinds open. A lamp with a purple shade sat on it next to a clay pot, painted with purple and yellow butterflies, yellow roses blooming out of it. There was also a dresser, a small stand with a TV, and a desk. A small girl sat at the desk, her back turned to us. All I could see was pale skin and long, wavy, dirty-blonde hair.

"Aubrey?" I asked quietly, nervous.

The girl turned and looked at us. After just a moment, a smile broke out on her face. "Hello." She greeted shyly.

She was beautiful. Big brown eyes, a small, petite nose, full lips, a round face. She was a gorgeous little girl.

"Can we come in?" Ron asked, returning her smile.

She nodded, standing from her chair. I watched as she grabbed two pieces of paper, holding them to her chest. "You can sit on the bed if you'd like."

I could tell the girl was shy. But I could also tell that she was very mature for her age.

Ron and I walked over and sat on the bed but Ron quickly raised up as he noticed the little girl trying to drag the chair across the room.

"May I?" He asked gently, giving the girl such a warm smile that my heart swelled in my chest.

She just smiled and let go, allowing him to pick it up and carrying it across the small room, setting it in front of me. Ron then reclaimed his spot and Aubrey sat in the little white chair.

"I'm Hermione, and this is my husband, Ron." I introduced us. It was a little weird to be telling the girl that would hopefully be our daughter our real names, but I couldn't exactly expect her to call us mom and dad. "You want to tell us a little bit about yourself?"

"Um," the small girl looked about as nervous as I felt. Something about her reminded me of Daphne.

"You don't have to be nervous." Ron smiled at her. "We just want to get to know you is all. And if you don't like us, just tell us and we'll leave. I promise."

"I like you." She said honestly, a curtain of wavy hair falling into her face. "I do. You both seem very nice. I'm just a little… shy, I guess."

"Just take your time." I reached out a hand and touched her little one, causing her to jump slightly before relaxing into the touch. "Tell us anything you want us to know."

I noticed that she still had the papers clutched to her stomach with one hand. I was curious as to what they were, but I didn't ask.

"Um… my name is Aubrey Rose. I'm seven years old. My favorite color is yellow, my second favorite is purple, and my third is pink. I like dresses and I like to draw. Mrs. James says I'm very good." I noticed a little pride in her smile and I felt my heart melt. "I also like to read a lot. I've read almost every book for my age group in the library." Once again a little pride. "Will… will you t-tell me about you?"

"Sure." Ron smiled at me. "Um, we've been married for a little over a year, been together for nearly three. I work for the Ministry of Magic. Do you know what that is?"

She nodded. "Kind of. Are you an auror?"

"Yes, I am."

I watched as her dark eyes widened and she smiled brightly. "I want to be an auror when I grow up!" She then looked slightly embarrassed by her outburst. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize, sweetheart." I smiled at her. "It's good to be passionate and excited about things."

"Pah-shen-it?" She tried out the syllables.

"It means that you really, really love something." Ron said.

"Are you two passionate about each other?"

I laid my head on his shoulder. "We are."

She looked at the two of us in wonder, smile in place before asking, "What do you do, Hermione?"

There was something about the way that she said my name that just made my heart melt. Under a layer of sadness. I was already falling in love with this girl. I wanted her to call me mummy. "I'm a lawyer."

"Wow! So, you're like… super-smart and super-important, right?"

"No, I-,"

"Yes, she is." Ron nudged me slightly. "And don't let her tell you any different."

The girl giggled slightly before once again looking nervous. "I… Mrs. James told me that I was going to be meeting some people today, so… I drew you these." She held out one of the crumpled pictures to each of us, her head ducked, her hair once again falling into her pale face.

We each took our picture, mine decorated with butterflies and flowers, green grass on the bottom, a shining sun at the top. Ron's was of a cat and a dog sleeping on what looked like a wooden porch.

Mrs. James was right. She was very good.

And I was also definitely in love with this girl. A look at Ron and the look on his face told me the same.

"They're beautiful, Aubrey. You're a very good artist."

"Very, very good."

She looked up at us through her hair and smiled, a blush blooming across her cheeks.

(Ron POV)

We sat and talked, the little girl eventually coming and sitting between the two of us, and she opened up. She was a giggly little thing and I was totally in love with the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed.

All I could imagine was this little girl coming and jumping in our bed to wake us up on the weekends or coming and climbing in between us when it was storming. I could picture our refrigerator covered in her beautiful drawings and more up in my office. I already wanted to snap a picture of her and Hermione to put in the photo frame on my desk.

Both of us were terribly disappointed when Vanessa came to get us again. Aubrey looked upset as well as she hugged Hermione and I.

"We'll be right back, I promise." Hermione said. "We're not leaving right now."

She nodded but still looked upset.

On our way back to Vanessa's office, I heard her mutter, "I've never seen her act that way towards anyone."

Sitting in the plush leather chairs, the redhead got right to the point. "What do you two want to do?"

I looked at Hermione and I knew that we agreed.

"We want to adopt her. As soon as possible."

The woman looked delighted, but then held back. "And you're positive? And you don't want to see any other kids?"

"No." I shook my head. "She's perfect."

Vanessa looked like she might cry. "I'll get the paperwork. You can sign a few contracts and she can go home with you today."

Hermione cried as she signed her signature and only cried harder when I pulled her close to me.

Vanessa looked at us. "There is something you should know. She was orphaned from the war, but not from your side. From a Death Eater."

We looked at her in shock.

"Her last name is, well, was, Yaxley."

Ron and I exchanged a look. "It doesn't change anything." I said, Hermione and I exchanging a smile. "She's just a little girl. She couldn't choose who she was born to and she definitely doesn't seem evil."

"I just hope you two can give her a good life. She has been horribly mistreated in her life time. Abused by her father. Only physically, never sexually, but it hurts a child all the same."

Knowing that only made me want her more, to give her a wonderful life, to make her happy, to make her eyes sparkle like that all of the time.

We made our way back to her room and, the second we opened the door, she was there, her little arms wrapped around my leg.

I knelt down and hugged her back before pulling away slightly, asking, "Would you like to come home with us?"

She looked at me, her eyes going wide before turning glassy. "You mean it?"

"I sure do."

The girl hugged me tightly again and I could hear the tell-tell signs of Hermione crying again.

"I…" She looked at me, suddenly shy and nervous again. "Can I call you mummy and daddy?"

"Well, I'd be downright insulted if you didn't."

Her only response was to hug me tighter.

(Page Break)

So, this one was a little more Ron-and-Hermione-centric. But the next chapter will be mainly about the boys' plans to get rid of Val and a little about everyone welcoming Aubrey into their family. :)

Let me know what you think!

Reviews are Love!


	13. Chapter 13

Ugh. School starts next week. I'm going to try to alternate between this story and my other one on the weekends, so hopefully I can get up a new chapter once a week or once every other week.

(Page Break)

(Neville POV)

I checked the decorations around Ron and Hermione's apartment.

After they had officially adopted little Aubrey, they decided to take her shopping – new clothes, furniture for her own room, everything – and when Harry called us and told us the good news, all of us decided to throw the seven year old a little 'Welcome Home' party – complete it a cake that Daphne had snatched up, scraped off the name Wilbur and attempted to spell 'Aubrey' with pink, canned icing, spelling it with an 'O' instead of an 'A'.

Watching Draco tying a pink balloon, I remembered earlier when I had told him the news after Harry had called me, and he had been _so happy and exciting. _Then I had told him her name – Aubrey. The smile had disappeared and his eyes looked _so hurt. _Like I had just slapped him across the face. I had asked him if he was okay, and his smile had quickly reappeared, but it hadn't reached his eyes. "I'm fine." He had managed. "I'm very happy for them." But for the rest of the day, even now, he had been a little quiet, a little stand offish, like something was seriously bothering him. I thought that maybe it was just because he wanted our babies so bad. Or at least that's what I was going to keep telling myself. But I could tell that something had really saddened him.

I heard a key in the door and Daphne quickly shut the lights off and we all hid. Once the door opened we all popped up, letting out the horribly clichéd, "Surprise!"

All three of the people in the doorway jumped before smiling, Hermione letting out a small, "Oh, my God! I knew you guys were going to do this!"

They started to walk in the door, but the little girl didn't move. She, instead had a look of shock on her face, her eyes wide. I followed her eyes to Draco in time to see him take off across the wide living room, the girl meeting him half way, and he dropped to his knees, holding her tight. I could tell by the way his shoulders were shaking that he was crying. Everyone else in the room looked severely confused. Especially Ron and Hermione.

Aubrey had her arms around his neck and she looked up at her new parents, tears in her eyes, and said, "Draco took care of me when I was little. When the… _Death Eaters _had meetings, they made him take care of me. And he always took really good care of me. During the war, my… my dad," the word looked like it pained her to say, "would always get angry at me and, one day when we were at Malfoy Manor, Draco ran in and grabbed me. He hid me in his room and my dad came up and… and he hurt Draco _real bad. _But… but Draco never told him where I was. He hid me and took care of me. Fed me and made sure I was okay. When he went back to school, he told his mom where I was and she took care of me."

Draco lifted his head up, tears streaming down his face, and pushed her blonde hair back, kissing her on the forehead. "I…" he let out a small sob. "They told me that… that your father found you. That… that he had killed you. I-I never…" He put his face back in her hair, shoulders shaking again.

Now everyone in the room looked close to tears.

Draco picked the girl up, her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him.

"I'm so happy your okay." He whispered. "I'm _so happy." _

"I… I always wondered why you didn't come see me." The girl admitted, wiping her cheeks.

"I would have, Aubrey. I would have if I had known." He sniffed pathetically, placing another kiss on her forehead. "Oh, if I had known I would've taken you in the second I found you." He looked up at Ron and Hermione. "I'm so sorry." He laughed, raising a sleeve to wipe his teary eyes. "You just got her and I'm hogging her."

Hermione walked in and hugged the two tightly, tears slipping down her own cheeks. "No, no. It's totally fine. I-I guess this works. Ron and I were going to ask you and Neville to be the god parents."

"Oh, yes." Draco said immediately before turning to look at me. "If that's okay with you."

I smiled. "Of course that's okay with me."

"Is he your husband?" Aubrey asked, smiling at me.

"Almost." Draco said, letting Hermione take the little girl. "We're getting married next month."

Ron came in and shut the door behind him and everyone began talking, wanting to meet the beautiful little girl.

Draco came over to me and I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind. His eyes stayed glued to the little girl.

"You really loved her, huh?"

"She's all I've thought about since I found out I was pregnant." He wiped the tears from his cheeks, trying to stop crying. "About how little and helpless she was. I took care of her since she was born. Four or five times a week when I was home, starting when I was about ten. God, when my father told me she was dead… I-I lost it. I broke every mirror in my room and bathroom. I broke a picture in half." He chuckled slightly. "I busted out a window." He looked at her, his eyes soft and full of love. "I gave her her first haircut." He smiled at me. "That little lock of hair I have in the ceramic dish on our dresser?"

"That's hers?"

"That's hers. I helped her pull her first loose tooth. She called me 'Day'. It was her first word. I taught her how to crawl, how to walk. Potty-trained her. I gave her baths and fed her." A new wave of tears came. "I healed her when her dad would beat her. I fixed broken bones and cuts and bruises."

"She said her dad hurt you real bad. What's he do?"

Draco gently took one of my hands in his and placed in on the crown of his head. I gasped slightly when I felt a small dent. "He did that?"

Draco nodded. "I would've died for that little girl. Still would. She's an angel, Neville. Merlin, you're going to fall head over heels for her. I know I did."

The little girl ran back over to us after a moment, jumping into Draco's arms.

"You know, you've just grown up to be more and more beautiful." He said, tucking a piece of wavy blonde hair behind her ear.

She giggled before looking at me. "I'm Aubrey."

"I'm Neville." I extended my hand and she giggled once again, taking it in hers and, instead of shaking it, pressed a kiss to it.

Draco was right. I was already in love with her.

Draco squeezed her tighter. "Ugh. I missed you, you little monster!" He set her down. "Stay here and talk to Neville a minute I'm gonna go grab some of this cake."

As Draco flounced off, I smiled down at the little girl who didn't hesitate to smile back.

"You and Draco were pretty close, huh?"

She nodded. "He was like my mummy. Got mad when I called him that though."

I chuckled. "Well, he's going to be a mummy soon."

"He's gonna have a baby?"

"Two of 'em."

"Two babies?" She smiled. "And they're yours?"

"Yes, ma'am, they are."

"Do you love Draco?"

"Very, very much." I said genuinely.

"Good." She said, suddenly sad. "He had it bad during the war. A lot worse than I did since he hid me. My dad," she flinched again, "was awful to him 'cause he hid me. But Draco's daddy beat him up for hurting Draco. He deserves somebody that's going to love him and protect him."

"He does." I agreed. "But I promise you, I'll take very good care of him. And you can drop by any time to make sure that I keep that promise. I love him more than I've loved anything in my entire life."

The little girl's mouth dropped open in a small 'o'. "More than daisies?"

"More than daisies."

"More than butterflies?"

"More than butterflies."

"More than cats or dogs or sunshine?"

"More than cats or dogs or sunshine?"

She raised an eyebrow, challenging me. "More than ice cream cake?"

"If it meant that I could have Draco in my life and him be happy, I would never eat another bite of ice cream cake again in my life."

"Wow." She smiled. "I think you and me will get along just fine, Neville."

I had to laugh at the girl.

(Val POV)

Mondays were the worse. They down right fuckin' sucked. 'Specially when your shit-bag co-worker who was boning your ex was coming back after a goddamned extended vacation. And what for? They had a damn fight.

I walked down the hallway towards my office, yawning loudly – why should I give a shit? – nearly running over a couple of the men walking in the opposite direction.

Damn it, I wanted to get my hands on that little blonde again and it pissed me off that I couldn't. I was tempted to just take off during work and go to their apartment and just get what I wanted.

But, c'mon, man. That wasn't me. I wouldn't _rape _the guy. _Shit. _

I had been trying for _days _to think of a plan to get the blonde to fall in love with me again. Hell, I did it before.

No, I didn't love Draco. I never did, never will. I cheated on him with people that were ten times hotter than him the entire time we were together. He was just a challenge. And that's what he was now. A challenge. Even more now then when he just didn't want to give up his _precious virginity. _

I rounded another corner just in time to see that very blonde coming out of my office, looking around to make sure no eyes were on him.

I grinned.

_Busted. _

"Draco?"

He turned and looked at me quickly, his cheeks turning red, his eyes wide. "Uh, good morning, Val."

"What were you doing in my office?"

"Yeah. What were you doing in his office?" Neville boomed behind him, coming out of nowhere.

Draco quickly turned, looking panicked, fiddling with the ends of his hair. "I, uh, nothing, _honey. _I got confused. Thought it was yours."

Neville obviously didn't believe him but moved forward and wrapped his arm around his waist pulling him towards his office. "Come on. _Now."_

Draco turned and looked at me over his shoulder, a coy smile in place. He winked.

What the…

I quickly ducked in my office and immediately noticed a wrapped package sitting on my desk – red with a white bow. On top of it was a letter than I quickly snatched up.

I recognized the penmanship.

_Val, _

_I'm tired of playing these games. We both know that you want me as bad as I want you. _

_Meet me in the conference room at 8. We should have a couple of hours before your meeting and I intend to use every second of it. _

_All my love, _

_Draco_

_P.S. I left you a gift for then. I want you to be wearing it when I get there. _

I quickly stuck my head out the door and saw Harry.

"Mate!" I called. "What time's our meeting today?"

"Like… 11:30, I think." He said, obviously not happy to be talking to me.

I shut the door, giddy as hell, and ripped the package open.

That little slut. He had three hours of it planned!

I dug through the tissue paper before I finally found the gift and held it up.

Damn. And he was kinky as hell too.

(Draco POV)

The second we were in Neville's office, we were falling over each other, giggling.

"You did so good," I whispered, laughing into the crook of his neck.

"Me?" He had tears in his eyes from the force of his laughter. "You should've seen yourself. Blushing like a school girl, shooting little sexy smiles over your shoulder." He pressed his lips to mine, backing up against his desk, raising my leg about around his hip, only making me laugh harder.

"Does it turn you on when I lie about wanting to have sex with other guys?"

"It must." He answered, pressing his lips to the tip of my nose.

"Well, don't get too excited. You've got a meeting in about ten minutes."

(Blaise POV)

As the nine of us, Shacklebolt included, walked towards the conference room, my heart was pounding. _Merlin, _I was excited about this. This was finally revenge for what he had done for Draco.

Harry and Ron (who we had let in on the plan), Neville, and I were practically jumping from foot to foot, way too excited.

And when Shacklebolt finally opened that door, I couldn't hold back the guffaw that rose in my throat.

Sumner laid on his side, one elbow propped up to hold up his head, dressed in nothing but a black collar, a ball gag, and a leather thong.

All of us burst into laughter at the site, excluding Shacklebolt who looked both furious and shocked, and only laughed harder when he jumped up, shock in his eyes.

"Sumner!" Shacklebolt exclaimed. "Get the fuck back in your office!"

He ripped the ball gag from his mouth before quickly pushing past us, his face bright red.

Neville and I followed him, trying to hold in our laughter. He practically ran to his office, stopping just a second to look at Draco who was standing just outside Neville's office.

Draco quickly gasped, his hands flying to his mouth. "Oh, God, Val! I'm so sorry! I was going to try to warn you! Neville said their meeting wasn't for another three and a half hours!" Val slammed his door and Draco called through it, "I'm _so _sorry!" before turning to look at us and flash a huge toothy smile and a double thumbs up.

A look in the corner saw Marcus, Terry, Theo, Vince, and Greg falling over each other in silent laughter.

We all moved towards Draco, hugging, kissing, and high-fiving him our 'good jobs'.

"Ya did good, Princess." Vince said, ruffling his hair. Draco only responded with yet another wide smile.

Suddenly, in a voice akin to a robot, Marcus exclaimed, "Phase one: complete! Commence phase two!"

Our group quickly scattered as we heard Val's doorknob turn.

(Page Break)

There we go. Haha I totally just cut out like three pages 'cause I'm trying to save baby!angst for the sequel:)

Reviews are Love!


	14. Chapter 14

Alright, my laptop's been acting stupid, so I hope I can get al of this done before it freaks out again.

(Page Break)

(Harry POV)

Dinner, as usual, was silent. Just the scrape of forks against the glass plates and the occasional gulp of water.

Then suddenly, "I think we should break up."

I looked at Ginny, fork half-raised to my lips, genuinely taken by surprise. "Oh, um-,"

"I know you're with Daphne."

Okay now that shocked me. "I-I'm so sorry, Gin, I-,"

"No!" She said, waving her hands at me, "It's okay! Really. I… I've been seeing someone else too."

World off my shoulders.

I sat back in my chair and laughed. "Then why have we been acting like we're still in love?"

"To appease my family?" She smiled at me. "To make my brother happy?"

I nodded and laughed. "I… I feel so much better now."

"I do, too." She laughed into her hand, the hardest I heard her laugh in a while. "Is it bad that this is the best we've gotten along in months?"

"Yes." I answered honestly. "Really, it is."

Her smile never faltered. "I'm moving out tomorrow. Theo asked me to move in."

I looked at her, eyes wide. "Theo?"

"Oh," She blushed. "Uh, yeah. We... we got together about... a month after we graduated."

I just smiled, laughing slightly. "Well, this unexpected. Convenient, but unexpected."

"Well, I'm happy you found someone who make you happy. You deserve it."

"You too."

She was quiet for a moment. "Still friends?"

I had to laugh before put my hand on hers. "Still friends."

(Neville POV)

The break room had always been a wonderful place. There was always a nice steady volume of talking and laughing. The people in there were always in a great mood.

But now that the tale of Sumner and his leather thong had made its rounds, it was even better. People were making cracks at the auburn haired man left and right as he tried to drink his coffee and it was oh so pleasing to watch his face turn the color of an over-ripe tomato.

Blaise, Ron, Harry, and I all sat at a table pretty close to him, waiting for Phase Two to begin.

Draco was supposed to take the next step in our plan. Ten minutes ago.

"You don't think he's trying to back out do you?" Ron asked, trying to hold in a yawn. Life as a new parent was, though rewarding and wonderful, very tiring.

"No way." I answered, picking at my food. "He was pretty excited about it this morning."

All four of our heads jerked up as a cell phone went off and watched, a little too excited as Sumner pulled his phone out of his pocket. He looked confused for a moment before walking towards the door and putting the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

The four of us, as quietly as we possibly could, followed him.

"Hey? That's all you have to say to me after you turned me into a laughing stock?"

Blaise had gotten his cell number off a form and gave it to Draco for him to set up the next part of our plan.

Sumner paused. "You do?" He smirked before leaning against the wall to his right. "Oh, course I still love you too, baby. How could I not? You're so fucking perfect."

I heard Harry snort behind me. Blaise shook his head, chuckling. "Damn, he's good." I just felt sick to my stomach.

"Tonight?" he perked up. "Where at? The Rosemont. Room 621.I'll be there. I promise. Mmm, I love you too, baby. Can't wait."

He hung up his phone and stuffed in back in the pocket of his slacks, smirk in place. He chuckled before walking off.

"That boy's good." Blaise repeated.

God, I could just hear his voice. That adorable little pout that he always used with me when he wanted something whether it was a new wardrobe or just for me to come cuddle with him on the couch. That precious voice when his eyes got big and his lip poked out that I could never say no to. And he had just used it on someone else. Used that voice to tell them that he loved them and wanted to sleep with them.

I know it was part of the plan. I know the only reason he was doing it was to get that idiot out of our lives. But it just made me sick. I needed to go home and reclaim what was mine.

"Neville. You okay mate? You look out of it."

"I'm just… perturbed." I responded, running a hand through my hair. "I hate that bastard and he's sitting there telling _my _fiancé that he loves him so he can try to get in his pants." I rubbed my hands over my face. "Can't I just kill him and get this all over with?"

Blaise laughed, patting me on the back. "It's alright, mate. You know that Draco only loves you. He hates Sumner as much as all of us. More I think. You don't have anything to worry about."

"I'm not worried about Draco having feelings for him. I'm not worried about that. I know he doesn't. I just don't like the fact that someone else wants him. Pisses me the fuck off."

"Well, we've got tonight and tomorrow and then hopefully that bastard will be out of our damn hair."

(Draco POV)

I had to admit, I was a little nervous. The rest of the guys had come up here with me and we were all sitting in the hotel room, just talking, waiting for that grotesque bastard to call me.

Blaise was laughing, laying on the other bed. "From the way he acted on the phone, I'm guessing you sold it pretty good."

I nuzzled my head deeper into Neville's chest, feeling his arms tighten around me. "I try."

I heard the familiar dinging sound of the phone Neville had forced me to get – that I admittedly had become completely addicted to and could now add texting while my phone was still in my pocket to my list of talents – and quickly grabbed it, hushing the other boys before answering it and turning it on speaker phone. "Hello?"

"God, baby, it is _good _to hear the sound of your voice. I just got here. I'm in the elevator."

"You brought the stuff with you right?" The guys were all biting their knuckles and shoving their fists in their mouths to keep from laughing. Neville just stiffened, his arms rigid around me.

"Got it all, dollface."

I could've sworn I heard Neville growl at the nickname.

"Good."

"Never would've thought you'd be into that kind of thing. Whatever." He chuckled. "Next time, you're wearing it." I heard a small ding. "Alright. I'm on the sixth floor. I can see the room right now."

"Well, I'm not actually in the room right now." I said, pouting the best I could. I went to the lobby and ordered some champagne. I'll be up in just a second. Why don't you just change and wait for me?"

"Will do, baby. Will do. I'll see you in a second. I love you, you beautiful little angel."

I fought back a half chuckle/half gag. "Love you too. Can't wait to see you."

The second I hung up, the boys exploded with laughter.

"Damn," I heard Marcus choke out through his laugh. "I was part of making the plan and I almost believed you."

Neville was grinding his teeth. I could tell by the way his jaw was clenched.

I leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. I knew how he had to be feeling. I would feel the same way. When he looked down at me, I gave him a pleading look. I was only doing this to get him out of our lives. Surely he understood. He gave me a small smile before pecking me on the lips. He moved and planted a kiss on my cheek and then, before I even realized what he was doing, bit down harshly on my earlobe, making me gasp, my head falling back. He began to nibble on it, making me whimper.

It wasn't until the others started laughing harder than I realized what he was doing.

I raised a fist and punched him hard in the stomach – only making him laugh – and moved away from him. "Dick."

A scream came from the hallway followed by a rather loud, "_What the fuck_?!"

I quickly jumped up, pushing two others out of my way, to look out the peep hole. I couldn't see inside the room across the hall, but I did see a man, a woman, and two small children. The woman jerked the kids away from the door and the man charged in. Not ten minutes later, the manager of the hotel and two security guards came up, dragging Val out of the room, still clad only in that damn leather thong. He was also sporting a busted lip and a black eye.

After they were gone, I pulled out my phone and called his number again, of course getting voicemail. "Hey, Val. I hope I got to you in time. The woman at the desk caught me and said that there's a family that comes here every year and they always have the same room – 621. So, we're gonna switch to 825, okay? I can't wait to see you."

The guys were dying they were laughing so hard – Neville included this time.

I looked at Blaise, smiling brightly. "Ready to start Phase Three?"

He grinned, wiping at his eyes. "I don't think I've ever been so ready for anything."

I looked at Neville. "You ready to get this fucker out of our hair?"

He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me to him. "Ready if you are."

I was. I was ready to just get it over and done with. I was ready to get married and have our babies and just have a normal life for once.

I almost laughed at that thought.

(Page Break)

Okay, so this one's a little short, but I've got a lot to do tomorrow and I really wanted to get the chapter up. The next chapter will probably be about the same length, but the one after that will definitely be a lengthy one. :)

Hope you guys enjoyed Phase Two. All will be revealed in Phase Three. This ones probably going to be the most fun yet!

Reviews are Love!


	15. Chapter 15

I'm trying. I really am. School's just pain in the ass.

(Page Break)

(Neville POV)

"Neville! NEVILLE!"

I shot awake, panic filling my heart, and looked at Draco. "Baby, what is it? What's wrong?"

He suddenly grabbed both of my hands and laid them on his stomach, his smile so wide it nearly split his face.

And that's when I felt it. Two tiny little bumps, repeatedly hitting my hands.

They were kicking. Both of them.

I returned Draco's smile, leaning into kiss him, keeping my hands on his middle, the movement turning into a slow, constant movement around his stomach, like they were swimming.

"This is the first time they've done this." Draco giggled, squirming slightly. "It feels so _weird!" _

I pulled him close, keeping one hand on him to feel the movement and that same wave of realization washed over me all over again. These were mine. They were my children. My babies. In a few months, I would be able to hold them in my arms and talk to them and listen to their little coos and cries. It nearly brought tears to my eyes.

"It is so _weird _to think that they could be hear in like, a month." Draco sighed, putting one of his hand on his stomach as well.

"Whoa." I pushed myself up on my elbows. "A month? Yeah, if they're like _really _premature."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You know nothing about male pregnancy do you?"

Okay. Well that didn't strike fear into my heart at all. "Obviously not." I could feel the color leave my face.

"Neville, have you ever heard of a male muggle getting pregnant? No. It's all to do with our magic. That's what allows to get pregnant. Now, of course it doesn't work the same with females because they have the necessary organs. But the magic makes the fetus form faster and develop much quicker, ergo, the pregnancy's much shorter. A good three to four months shorter. These babies could come right now and be totally fine and healthy." After my silence, he looked at me. "Too much at once?"

"We're… we're not ready. We never went shopping! We don't have a nursery or anything! Or names even!"

Draco smiled at me. "We'll be okay, Neville. Trust me, I've been preparing. We're okay.

"And, about the names?" He blushed. "I've been thinking about it and… what do you think of Lucius Lance and Lila Alice? We can call the boy Lance, of course. But that way… They can be named after one of our parents."

Not only had he thought about my mother in this, but that look of insecurity on his face was just precious. "I love them." I smiled, slipping my hand under his shirt to gently rub his stomach. "Lance and Lila Longbottom."

(Blaise POV)

From the noises reaching the kitchen, it sounded like Draco's morning sickness was getting much worse. The retching sounds were followed by small whimpers and all of us at the kitchen table gained a concerned look.

I looked in time to see Neville carrying Draco out of the bathroom, bridal style, and back towards their bedroom. Just a few minutes later, he was back in the kitchen. He looked tired.

"I don't know if Phase Three is going to happen today." He sighed, grabbing his cup of coffee. "Draco's feeling really bad this morning."

"But everything is set up perfectly!" Theo exclaimed. It was the first words he had spoken since his awkward apology to Harry this morning, revealing to the rest of us that he and Ginny were now engaged. Harry had just laughed and patted him on the back, congratulated him and told him to keep her happy. Then Harry admitted his relationship with Daphne like we hadn't already known. He had also proudly stated that Daphne was moving in with him as well.

"I know." Neville sighed. "But he's really weak and really tired. I just don't think he has it in him. And I don't want to put under anymore stress with him apparently being as far into the pregnancy as he is."

"As far?" Harry looked confused. "He's only like… four or so months, isn't he?"

I raised my eyebrow. "Male pregnancies only last five to six months."

"Oh." Harry looked slightly embarrassed, then concerned. "We probably should just leave him alone then. Do this another day."

"Nope." Marcus suddenly said. "We're doing this today. Draco doesn't have to lead him anywhere. That's what us Slytherins are for. We'll just make another plan."

(Next Part)

"What the _hell was that?!" _Shacklebolt slammed his hands down on his desk.

"Sir, I didn't… It wasn't…" Val was trying to find the right words to explain what had just happened.

"Sumner." Shacklebolt's voice was low, irritated, pushed over the edge. "The incident in the conference room was one thing. I was considering getting you court ordered to go to therapy. Then there was when you got arrested in that hotel for indecent exposure. To _children. _But we got you out of that with a court order for therapy. Then this? Bringing trans-gender _prostitutes into this office?" _

"But I didn't do that!" He exclaimed, his face red. "I didn't have anything to do with it! There's a note in my office from Draco, ya know, Neville's fiancé? Saying that he was going to send them as an apology! I tried to stop it, but it was too late!"

"Sir," I said quickly to the leader of the auror division, "Draco Malfoy is one of my closest friends. As is Neville Longbottom. I was over at their apartment for coffee this morning and Draco was so ill with morning sickness that Neville had to carry him back to bed. There's no way he has gotten out of his bed, much less come into this office."

Shacklebolt put his face in his hands. "That's it, Sumner. Collect your things. You're out of here."

Val looked right at me, incredulous and I couldn't hold back a smirk.

I followed behind him back to the offices, whipping out my phone to send the others a mass text, and poked my head in Neville's door saying, loud enough for Val to hear, "Mission accomplished. Phase Three, Plan B worked out perfectly."

Neville grinned at me from behind his desk before climbing to his feet and waiting outside with me. The others, after a few moments, turned up as well, waiting patiently to say their goodbyes.

Once Val came out of his office, his belongings gathered in a small box, the nine of us stood there and smiled, waving happily.

"Shame to see you go, _mate." _Neville sighed. "But we had some good times, huh?"

There was realization in his eyes before anger, then pure, unadulterated hatred. "Ya know what's funny?" He spat at us. "The fact that you think this is over. It's far from over. Thanks to all of you, shit just got a lot worse." He turned on one heel and stormed out of the office, his usual cheese-ball demeanor long gone.

I'm ashamed to say that it actually made me a little nervous.

(Draco POV)

There was a loud, booming knock on the door, causing me to jump right out of my half-sleep. I still felt a little dizzy and a lot nauseous – now irritated as well – but I forced myself out of the bed and to the door, dragging my swollen feet the whole way.

It was only about noon. Who the hell was here and why?

I opened the door without looking through the peephole. And immediately regretted it.

He looked the exact same as usual, but there was an unfamiliar, dark glint in his green eyes.

"Hey, baby. You miss me?

"Val, what the fuck are you doing here?" I had my hand on the door knob, ready to slam it.

He took a step forward and I tried to slam the door in his face but he grabbed it and pushed it back open. I was so weak. I was in no state to fight him. He walked in, closing and locking the door behind him.

I quickly moved away from him, trying to look as threatening as possible. Hard to do in an over sized t-shirt and a baby bump. "Get out the hell out of my home!"

"No, no, no, no, no." He chuckled. "You see, you and your husband and your little friends have not only made me a laughing stock, but you cost me my job too. So now, angel, me and you are gonna have a little fun."

(Page Break)

Don't hate me. I love you all.

Reviews are Love!


	16. Chapter 16

Hopefully I can actually start writing more often. It's killing me not to.

(Page Break)

(Draco POV)

I sat on the couch, watching as Val walked around our apartment, watching as he looked at all of our pictures on the wall, smiling like he hadn't come in here and threatened me.

I was having a hard time keeping my breathing right and to try to keep the tears burning at the back of my eyes_ in_ my eyes. I wasn't going to let him see how worried I was. I didn't know what he was going to do and I was sick, pregnant, and half his size.

He turned and looked at me, smirk across his features, and paused, just looking at me, and surprisingly, his eyes softened slightly.

"Hey. Calm down."

I kept my eyes on my hands in my lap, afraid my voice would shake if I spoke. I didn't know what he was going to do. And I was scared. Flashbacks of Graham ran through my head and I realized that my hands were shaking.

I fought off the urge to clutch my arm to my chest.

Val came and sat next to me. His eyes looked… almost concerned.

"I'm not going to hurt you. You know that right?"

"No." I bit out. "I don't."

"Not physically." He said, trying to make me look him in the eye. "I'm not going to like, beat the shit out of you or rape you or anything. Jesus, Draco. I just want to get a little payback for you embarrassing the shit out of me."

"Well, what are you planning then?"

"I'm going to drag you down to the office, make you leave Neville in front of everyone and tell him that your kids aren't his."

"And if I don't?"

He slowly straightened and his eyes narrowed at me. "You can't just do things the easy way can you?" He stood and grabbed my arm, jerking me to my feet. "You think I'm just going to pop out and laugh? 'Oh, ha ha, we're just joking guys! Go ride off into the sunset!' Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Well, I'm not going to do it!" I tried to rip my arm out of his grasp, but he tightened his hold.

"Yes. You are." He hissed, dragging me towards the front door.

"And tell me what you're going to do if I don't!" I demanded.

He stopped and grabbed me by my shoulders and slammed me into the wall behind me. "I didn't want this to turn into something violent. But if you don't do this, there isn't anywhere you can hide. I'm already changing my mind. This was about humiliation, not hurting you. Well," His face, red with anger, his eyes blazing, was right in mine, "if you don't go through with this and don't do exactly what I tell you to do, I'll kill him. You got me? I'll kill him, and I'll force a potion down your throat to kill those little bastards. Don't test me."

Despite wanting to cry, I narrowed my eyes at him and kept my lips stiff. "You won't do anything."

He slammed me into the wall again. "Try me." He shoved me towards the hallway leading to our bedroom. "Go get your coat. We're going to the ministry."

(Harry POV)

The office just seemed more… at peace with Val gone. Everyone, especially Neville and Blaise, were in higher spirits. Everyone was joking around, laughing, constantly in and out of the break room for coffee and whatever junk food was in there.

We were all standing outside of our offices, coffee cups in hand, just joking around, all of the men that had helped in the plan to get ride of him.

That's when I saw Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle adopt looks of confusion and shock.

The rest of us turned to see Draco walking towards us, wrapped in a black trench coat reaching his mid-thigh, Val walking just a bit behind him, his hand on Draco's lower back.

"Draco?" Neville looked confused and concerned. "What… what's going on?"

Draco's eyes were hard, his lips in a straight line. "We're done. That's what." He pulled off his engagement ring and tossed it at Neville's feet. "Finished. I'm done with your shit. I'm going with Val tomorrow afternoon to get a paternity test and prove he's the father."

Neville looked confused, but not heartbroken. He knew that this wasn't Draco. "Draco, why are-,"

"Done." He snarled.

Val turned, his hand reaching out to grab Draco's wrist. "Come on, babe. We gotta finish moving your stuff to my place."

I didn't miss as Draco, just before he turned, looked right into Neville's eyes and his brows furrowed, his lips turned down at the corners. His eyes were pleading. But when he turned, he glared at me, taking his hand out of his pocket to shove me out of his way. But I felt something hit my chest. I raised my hands up, catching it, before watching as he left.

Once the two were out of sight, I looked down and realized he had given me his phone with a text screen up: 'watch the last video'.

"Neville. You should really look at this."

I couldn't tell if he looked more upset or pissed off. Either way, he wasn't happy.

He moved over to where I stood. "That's Draco's phone."

I heard the angry murmuring and grumbling coming from behind me. They were pissed.

I brought up his videos and played the last one. The screen was totally black like the phone had been left in his pocket, but we could hear their voices clearly.

"I just don't understand why you're doing this."

Draco.

"I've already explained. You and your husband fucking embarrassed me and made me lose the first real job I've had in years. Then you got all bitchy and pissed me off. It could've been real easy and just a stupid prank, but you fucking ruined that by being the spoiled little bitch you've always been."

"Well, I'm serious. I'm not going to carry through with it."

"Yeah. And then I'll fucking kill your _fiancé _and your bastard kids. We've been over this. And if you even try to tell them what I'm doing while we're there, I'll pull my wand out and off him right there in front of you."

"And where exactly are you going to take me afterwards?"

"My place."

The recording ended there, the video only thirty seconds long.

Neville looked flat out murderous. "That stupid, goddamn, motherfucking-,"

"Your vocabulary's impressive, Neville, but you're not helping a goddamn thing." Blaise snarled, his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

"Why don't we just go to his apartment?" I asked, scared for the blonde. "We know that that's where he's going to be."

"Because we can't just burst in. You heard him on there." Goyle quickly answered, wringing his hands, looking frightened.

"Let's talk to Shacklebolt." Blaise said, eyes downcast and dark. "Get a team together. He can't fight a team of highly trained aurors. I don't care how trained he happens to be."

But when we actually told Shacklebolt and let him hear the audio from the video, his response was not at all what we wanted to hear.

"We'll definitely get a team together. This is definitely a threat towards your fiancé." He sighed. "But we'll have to follow usual procedure. File papers, get a warrant, and wait twenty-four hours."

"Twenty-four _hours?" _Neville screeched, finally losing his odd calm. "My fiancé and my _children _are in danger! There's no fucking way in hell I'm leaving them there overnight. There's no way!"

"Neville." Shacklebolt sighed. "I'm sorry. And we will help and get him to safety and put Sumner away for a long time, but until we are cleared, if you try anything, it will be seen as an act of vigilantism and you will be prosecuted as well."

"This is fucking bullshit." He snarled, turning and walking out.

Shacklebolt sighed before his eyes landed on Blaise's. "Please keep an eye on him. I understand that he's scared and upset, but he can go away for a while too if he does anything."

"We'll keep an eye on him." Blaise said, his eyes still dark.

(Draco POV)

After Val had ordered me to fix him dinner, I had found his bedroom and climbed into his bed, exhausted. And there was _no fucking way _I was sleeping on the couch.

After about an hour, he had come in and tried to climb in the bed too. I had kicked him as hard as I could five or six times before remembering what I used to do to irritate him so bad, jokingly back them of course. I bent and raised my legs, placing my feet inbetween his shoulder blades, and dug my toes harshly into the back of his neck.

He hissed, trying to move away from me, but I moved with him, digging them roughly into the tensed muscle. Finally he had gotten up with a cry of, "Fine! Fuck! I'm going!" and I had the bed to myself.

But laying there, the bed to soft for my taste, the covers thick and scratchy, nothing like the down comforter on mine and Neville's California King, the room too warm and smelling too much like a 'bachelor pad', I felt tears making their way down my cheeks.

Where was Neville?

I had given Harry my phone with the video on it. They knew. They knew everything.

Why hadn't anyone come?

I was scared for my babies. I was scared for Neville.

Hell, I was scared for me.

And all I wanted was Neville. That's all I wanted.

I could feel the twins kicking sharply and I put my hands to my stomach, rubbing gently, my stomach already nearly twice the size it had been a month ago, their kicks slowly and becoming more swift, almost graceful.

"Daddy'll be here." I whispered. "He'll be here. He'll save us and then Mummy and Daddy with get married and live happily ever after."

I wiped the tears from my cheeks and then continued to soothe my babies.

"The bad man won't hurt us. I won't let him."

(Neville POV)

I couldn't sleep.

Well, of course I couldn't fucking sleep.

My fiancé and my children were in danger, maybe enough to be considered mortal danger, and they wouldn't let me do anything about it. All I wanted was to march over to Val's, grab him up by the neck, and murder him. I wanted him _dead. _

I angrily wiped the tears from my cheeks. Crying like an infant wasn't going to help anything.

I got to my feet – laying in this bed wasn't helping anything – and walked to the kitchen, grabbing the jug of milk out of the refrigerator and chugging.

The knock on my door nearly made me jump out of my skin.

I walked over and threw it open, praying for it to be Val, and was surprised when I saw a group of ten men standing outside my door, Blaise in the front of them.

"Fuck procedure." He spat, looking tired and angry. "Grab your wand. We're gonna go get him."

(Page Break)

So. Tired.

Ugh.

Haha I really need to learn to keep a normal sleep schedule or whatever.

Reviews are Love!


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, I'm really tired and I have to work tomorrow (or today, _whatever) _but I'm going to try to get these freakin' updates up.

(Page Break)

(Draco POV)

Okay. I was officially just sad.

I missed my own bed. I missed knowing where the bathroom was. I missed being warm and having arms wrapped tight around me. I missed the indignant squeaks I would hear when I pressed my cold feet up against warm legs. And most of all, I missed Neville. I missed him so much my heart hurt.

I hadn't been able to sleep at all. One, I had trouble sleeping when I was alone. Always had since I was a kid. Two, I didn't know what Val was planning and it scared me a little. Three, I was about to pee myself thanks to four little feet ramming into my bladder in five second intervals. And four, I was honestly, truly hurt and upset that Neville hadn't come looking for me yet.

I mean, _fuck. _He knew where I was. He knew who I was with. He knew that I had two little parasites swimming around inside of me that could just decide to pop out any day now.

Where the hell was he?

Finally, I couldn't take the pressure from the babies' feet anymore and I climbed out of the bed, my back protesting. Once I stood, I realized just how sore and swollen my feet and ankles had become. I wanted Neville to be there to kiss them and massage them.

I shuffled out into the hallway, keeping an eye out for a room that looked like a bathroom when, suddenly, a tall, wide-eyed man stood in front of me, causing me to cry out.

"What the fuck, Val?"

"Where do you think you're going?" He demanded, eyes glazed over and heavy. His hair was an absolute mess. Despite not wanting to _at all_, I could remember a time I would tease him about his hair looking like that before grabbing a handful and pulling him down for a kiss.

"Uh," I pushed that memory away and furrowed my brow. "The bathroom."

"And what are you going in there for?"

I raised an eyebrow, sighing. "To piss?"

"I don't think you really need to go." He declared skeptically. "I think you're trying to plan an escape. Go back to bed."

I felt my blood boil. "Tell ya what, _Val. _Why don't you go and get pregnant, carry the babies around for a couple months, let them literally stamp on your bladder like it's on fire, then try and tell me I don't have to piss?"

"Go back to bed." He repeated forcefully.

I paused before narrowing my eyes, staying to my full height, and looking him square in the eye. "Remember when me and you got into that huge fight in the middle of Diagon Alley and I started screaming at you and you begged me to be quiet? Or when I thought you were cheating on me before I found out you actually were? Or what about the time I was having the really rotten day and you made it worse and I went to go by some shoes to make myself feel better and you told me the shoes I loved made me look like a homeless transvestite?"

He nodded without hesitation. "Yeah, I remember all that."

"Well," I started. "If you don't let me go to the loo _right this fucking instant, _I will pitch a fit loud and long enough to rival each and every one of those combined."

Val looked at me for a moment, eyeing me carefully, before moving out of my way, motioning to a door.

Once I had finished and was walking back out, Val was standing outside the door, eyeing me like he wanted to say something.

"Okay. My feet hurt like hell, so if you're going to say something, say it."

"Just… don't try to touch the door, okay?"

I raised an eyebrow, crossing my arms. "Look, I'm here alright. I did what you wanted. I came with you."

"No, I just mean…" He sighed. "I put a spell on the door so if anyone tries to get in or out, it'll like… electrocute them."

"And why do you care if I get hurt or not?" I spat. "You threatened to kill my children, remember?"

His eyes were downcast. "Look, Draco, I'm not a killer. You know that. I'm a dick. I'm manipulative as fuck. I'm not a good guy. I know all that. But I'm not a murderer. I wouldn't kill your kids and I wouldn't kill Neville. I just… this all seemed like a good idea because I was angry and wanted revenge for getting humiliated. But now… now I feel horrible and I just want it to end and I want to take you back home. But I panicked and put that spell on the door because none of your friends are stupid enough to tbeleive what happened back at the ministry and I know they're going to come after me." He took a shuddering breath. "I'm sorry, okay?"

I was speechless. Totally, one hundred percent speechless.

"Please say something."

"Just take me back. Take me home and I won't press charges, okay? And just leave me and Neville alone and we can put all of this behind us. I'll even talk to Shacklebolt and see if they can give you another job in a different department. Just take me home."

Val looked relieved. "Okay. Okay. We can do that. Grab your coat and I'll take you home."

There was suddenly a loud '_woosh' _and yelling outside the door causing both of us to jump.

"SUMNER! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

Val looked panicked. "I knew they were going to come here! I knew they would!"

"Hey." I put my hands on his shoulders and realized that he was shaking. "It's okay. We'll just talk to them, okay? They'll listen to me."

God, I hated it, but I felt sorry for him.

We walked to the kitchen and I cringed slightly as my stomach cramped.

"OPEN THE DOOR NOW!" I recognized Neville's voice. "OPEN IT OR WE'LL BLOW IT OPEN!"

"Tell them." He urged. "Tell them!"

"Guys, I'm fine." I called through the other side. "Really, I'm fine. Everything's okay."

"Draco?" Neville sounded both relieved and panicked. "Baby, are you okay?"

I groaned, laying a hand to my stomach as it cramped again.

"Draco?!"

"What are you doing?!" Val screeched. "Tell them! Stop acting like I'm hurting you!"

"Draco!" Blaise was there too. "Open the door!"

"Oh," I whimpered, pressing my other hand to my stomach, my knees buckling. "Oh."

"Stop!" Val screamed at me. "Stop it!"

(Neville POV)

I could hear Val screaming. I could hear Draco whimpering and groaning in pain.

And my mind was immediately going to the worst.

"SUMNER!" I screamed again. 'OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR! NOW!"

A particularly loud scream from Draco reached by ears and I panicked, turning to Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Flint, and Boot. "Go to the ministry. Get back up. Find a way to get this damn door open! Go! Now!"

All of them looked hesitant, but a series of loud cracks soon filled the hallway.

(Val POV)

I couldn't believe he was doing this. I couldn't believe he was acting like I was hurting him.

Did he want me to go to prison?! I had just tried to explain to him that I had panicked! He said he would help!

Now, he was screaming like I was hurting him, doubled over, and the men outside my door were panicking and screaming as well, buying every second of it.

I jerked Draco up by his arms and took in the tear tracks on his face, his eyes screwed shut, before shaking him roughly.

"Shut up!" I screamed at him. "_Shut up now_!

"Oh, Merlin." He groaned, opening his eyes. The gray orbs were unfocused, glassy. "Oh, Merlin it hurts so bad! It hurts so bad! Please, please just let me go!"

"_Draco!"_ There was a slam against the door, then a cry of pain.

"STOP IT!" I screamed. "YOU PROMISED!"

He sobbed loudly.

There was another slam against the door, followed by a grunt.

The door wasn't going to hold. Even with the spell on it, that bastard was going to have to be the fucking hero.

And I wasn't going to prison.

I grabbed a handful of Draco's hair and dragged him across the room, throwing a drawer open.

(Harry POV)

Neville slammed himself against the door once again, his shirt smoking slightly, torn patches in the material, his skin turning slightly charred and raw. But he just kept doing it, slamming his shoulder against it time and time again.

Draco's screams and sobs were good motivation.

I slammed my shoulder against the door at the same moment as Neville and was shocked by the amount of pain that coursed through my body. It was like being under the Crutiatus Curse for a split second.

But I hit the second time too. Then the third.

Then, finally, the door burst open.

The four of us remaining charged into the room, wands at the ready. Ron and I followed closely behind Neville and Blaise, nearly running into them as they stopped just outside the doorway to the livingroom.

Where Val stood, eyes wild, holding Draco upright by a handful of his hair, pulling his head back, knife poised at his throat.

"Take another step, and I'll slit his throat." Val's voice was shaking. "But let me go, and I'll let him go."

Neville looked scared as he lowered his wand, motioning for us to follow.

There were tears pouring from Draco's terrified eyes. He looked like he could barely hold himself up.

What had Val done to him?

"Sumner. Just let him go. Let him go and we'll let you go. But you have to give him to me."

"And just how can I trust you?" He snarled, pressing the knife closer to the exposed skin of Draco's neck.

"Just do it." Blaise sneered, looking murderous.

"Fine." Val snapped. He pulled the knife away from Draco's throat and, instead, pulled it out, pointing it back at Draco, and slammed it deep into the little blonde's shoulder.

Draco screamed loud and long, his voice cracking, crumpling to the floor as Val turned and ran, diving into the Floo. Before the flames had even dwindled however, Blaise and Neville were across the room, diving in as well, following him to whatever location he had gone to.

Ron and I exchanged a look before rushing forward, kneeling beside Draco. I pulled his head onto my lap and felt my heart break as he looked up at me with tear-filled eyes.

"I." Gasp. "Need." Whimper. "To." Sob. "Go. To." Wheeze. "St. Mungo's."

I grabbed his arm but he suddenly screeched, "Don't apparate! The babies! Use the floo!"

Ron quickly picked the blonde up and both of us made our way to the Floo. Once we were in, Ron quickly called for a doctor's help. "He's been stabbed!" He yelled at the nurse. "We need assistance! Now!"

"No!" Draco cried, tossing in Ron's arms. "I don't give a shit about my shoulder! I'm in fucking labor!"

(Page Break)

Haha I'm going to leave you all right there:)

I'll try to update again soon, I promise!

Reviews are Love!


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry, sorry, sorry! I've been neglectful, I know.

Senior year has not been kind too many. I've been loaded down with tons of homework and studying to do. I've had two mental breakdowns and my first ever panic attack. Haha, but I'm trying. Really, I am.

So, here we go!

(Page Break)

(Blaise POV)

Once the world righted itself, Neville and I were tripping over each other to get out of the cramped fireplace.

Looking around, I honestly had no clue where we were. The house was old and dirty. Ash was everywhere. The walls were charred and ragged. I could see the bright moonlight through the beams in the roof.

Suddenly a partially burned armchair caught my attention.

"I can't believe this fucker." I growled, casting Lumos, allowing light to fill the room. Looking at Neville, I asked, "Do you know where we are?"

Neville was already rushing towards the door, bound and determined to find Sumner. "No. Should I?"

"It's Malfoy Manor." I said, feeling my hands shaking, memories of only a couple years ago flashing through my mind – chasing Draco through the room, trying to grab back a condom he had stolen out of my wallet, him screaming like a maniac, holding it over his head for everyone to see; sitting around a table that used to sit in the corner, playing a horrifying Muggle game called Spoons; hiding under the very same table and waiting for Lucius and Narcissa to walk through before Draco and I would pop out, wailing, making them jump out of their skin, before we'd haul ass to the kitchen, take what we could, and run out to the apple orchard.

It was awful to see the house this way; the house that had played such a huge role in my childhood.

I wondered if I Draco had seen it.

I really hope he hadn't.

I followed Neville through the hallway, throwing door after door open, trying just to find Sumner and not concentrate on what the rooms used to be. But it was of no use. We couldn't find him.

We made our way to what I knew was the kitchen, looking around.

Once again all I could picture was Draco and I, only six and seven, hiding in the pantry while Lucius would look for us. There was this little nook that you could never find unless you just _knew _that it was…

"Neville! The pantry!"

He looked at me before rushing to the old wooden door, throwing it open. I ran in after him and went straight to the right, back corner.

Sure enough, in the light from the tip of my wand, two scared, hazel eyes looked back at me. I grabbed him roughly by the collar of his shirt and threw him out on two the floor. He lost his balance and landed on his ass. I could tell from where I stood that he was shaking.

"Please." He managed, holding up one of his hands up in surrender. "I… I was going to bring him home. Really, I was! But I panicked! You can ask him! I swear, I was on my way to bring him home when you showed up!"

"Hard to believe you when you fucking stabbed him in the shoulder." Neville snarled, jabbing the wand at him.

"I told you, I _panicked!" _

Neville reached down and grabbed a handful of his shirt, jerking him to his feet. "Blaise. C'mon."

I grabbed his arm and felt a familiar pull behind my navel.

(Harry POV)

Draco laid on the bed, gasping for air. His face was screwed up in pain, his hair was soaked, the hospital gown he wore clung to his chest.

They had quickly healed the knife wound and wrapped it. Now they were fully concentrated on the babies. The babies were _this close_ to popping out, but Draco kept lying, saying his contractions had stopped, that he didn't think that he was actually in labor.

He was terrified Neville wasn't going to be there for the birth.

"Where is he?" Draco whimpered, his hand caressing his stomach. "I need him. _Now." _

"They're capturing Val." I said. "They have to do that, then he'll be right here."

Draco's silver eyes popped open and they flashed with anger. "I don't give a flying _fuck _about _Val! I'm about to give BIRTH! I WANT HIM HERE!" _

"Oh, dear Lord." Ron said from the other side of Draco, looking scared.

"Ron." I said, squeezing Draco's hand slightly. "Go to the Ministry. Try to get a location on Neville and Blaise. See if you can get them back here."

Ron nodded. "Alright." He gently laid a hand on Draco's shoulder. "I'll find him and bring him here, I promise."

Draco nodded, tears welling in his eyes. "Thank you." A few moments after Ron had gone, Draco looked at me. "I'm sorry for screaming. I'm just scared. I don't want Neville to miss Lila and Lance's birth. I mean, it's their _birth._"

"I know." I said gently, tracing a circle on his hand with my thumb.

"Thank you for staying with me."

I smiled at him. "Of course. I consider you one of my best friends, as weird as that would have sounded a few years ago. You're always willing to help me whenever I need it, you kept me and Daph a secret even though you could've told everyone. I'm not about to leave you right now."

He smiled at me before it fell and he bit his lip, his eyes scrunching shut. "Oh, God, this hurts so bad."

I took his hand in both of mine, squeezing lightly. "Neville'll get here and they'll give you your potions and everything will be fine."

The door opened and Draco's doctor and two other healers entered the room.

"Alright, Mr. Malfoy. I think those babies are finally ready to come out."

Draco looked straight at me, tears welling in his eyes once again.

(Page Break)

Sorry it's so short. There was so much more I was planning on putting in this chapter but I have to be up at 6 AM and I'm already dead tired and I wanted to get a chapter up haha. I promise I'll update soon.

Reviews are Love!


	19. Chapter 19

I'm SOOOO sorry. School is killing me. BUT, I'm going to try to finish this story this week since it's fall break. So hopefully I'll get the last… I'm gonna say three chapters (including this one) up this week.

(Page Break)

(Ron POV)

My feet were hitting the floor so hard that it hurt. I honestly couldn't remember running this fast since the war.

Draco was minutes away from popping those kids out and _gods _I knew Neville would never forgive himself if he missed it.

I rounded the corner, my feet slipping on the smooth surface of the tile, but forced myself to keep running.

I finally reached Shacklebolt's door and threw it open, my mouth already open, my question as to where Neville and Blaise were already out of my mouth, but I stopped short when I saw those very two in the office, looking at me in shock. I turned and looked to see a ashy looking Sumner slumped in one of the chairs, his eyes screwed shut, a white fog circling his wrists, ankles, and mouth. They had found him and bound and gagged him. Good. Very good.

"Weasley. Good you're here. I need to speak to you as well."

"Ron!" Neville looked relieved. "Where is Draco? Is he okay?"

"He's-,"

"Weasley. Take a seat."

I raised a hand. "Sir, I'm sorry, but this is urgent."

"The actions that you have taken are more urgent than whatever you can be talking about. What you did, what _all _of you did, was completely against my orders."

"But he-,"

"When we got in there that _jackass _had a knife to his throat. He _stabbed him in the shoulder." _Blaise was snarling at Shacklebolt, his eyes were livid.

"Guys, Draco is-,"

"You were _out of line, Zabini. _You went against my _direct _orders."

"To save my friends life!"

"DRACO'S IN LABOR!"

Okay, so it came out a little louder than I meant for it to but, _shit, _it got the job done.

Neville turned and looked at me, his eyes going wide, his eyebrows disappearing into the fringe of his bangs. "He… he's…"

"GO!" I yelled at him, pointing out the open doorway. "They're not going to wait for you!"

Neville didn't even blink before he had apparated out of the room. Another crack quickly followed and Blaise was gone as well.

I looked up at Shacklebolt who was rubbing his temples with vigor.

"Are we all going to lose our jobs? I mean… Hermione and I just adopted a little girl, Blaise and Pansy just had their first child, Draco and Neville are having theirs right now. We-,"

"No, you're not going to lose your job." Shacklebolt sighed, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "You're the best men I have and if you didn't make rash, passionate decisions like that you wouldn't make good aurors. I'm just stressed because I'm going to have to cover for all of you. And what I'm going to do with _this_ asshole." He looked up at me. "Go. I'll get in contact with the others that stormed the castle with you and let them know. Give them my best. Their both good kids."

(Draco POV)

I had never felt pain like this. Never. Not once. Not with Graham, not from Greyback. Never.

Fucking _Merlin, it hurt. _

I squeezed Harry's hand so hard I could feel his knuckles rub against each other. "WHERE IS NEVILLE! I WANT HIM NOW!"

Harry cried out, his eyes watering. "Dray, I'm sorry, I know you want him here, but you're killing my – AHHH!"

I squeezed down with both hands, tears making their way down my cheeks. "Ow, ow, ow, oh my God, ow."

There were healers in the room, dealing with potions and checking vitals signs, warning me every few minutes that I was going to have to start pushing soon.

A crack sounded out in the hallways, then another, then another.

"Neville?" I sat straight up and immediately regretted it, feeling like my stomach was ripping in two. I quickly sat back, whimpering.

I heard footsteps running down the hall and I knew, _I just knew, _that it had to be them.

"DRACO?!"

"NEVILLE!" My voice came out as a screech. "NEVILLE!"

The door flew open and I saw him, Blaise and Ron in tow, his eyes wide and wild, his hair askew.

"Neville," I whimpered, reaching out for him, "Neville, please."

He rushed to my side, cupping my face in his hands, enveloping my bottom lip between his.

"I'm so sorry, baby." He whispered against my lips. "I'm so sorry. But I'm here now. I'm here and Val's gone and everything's okay."

One of the healers turned, pulling her mask off her face. "I'm sorry, sirs, but we can only have one other person in here."

Harry leaned over and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Everything's going to be fine, Draco. Think. Once this is all over, you'll have your babies."

I just nodded, trying to blink back more tears. "Thank you for staying with me."

He told me not to mention it and the others came in, wishing me luck, Blaise pressing a kiss to the crown of my head, and clapped Neville on the back.

Once they left, Neville took Harry's seat, taking my hands in his.

"It hurts, Neville." I let the tears fall, not caring who saw me now as another wave of the pain hit me. "It really, _really _hurts."

"I know, sweetheart, I know." He pecked my lips once again. "You can break my hands if you want to. You can do whatever you want that will make you feel better."

"I probably will."

He chuckled lightly, kissing both of my cheeks.

"Alright, Mr. Malfoy. Are you ready to push?"

(Blaise POV)

Everyone was fighting to get into the room, wanting to be the first to see the new little babies that had come into our lives.

I pushed Pansy, who was holding Blakely tightly to her chest, into the room and followed and watched, laughing, as little Aubrey dove in and out of people's legs and finally everyone else piled in, causing a huge commotion.

We turned as we heard a small 'shhh' from the corner and saw Neville, a small blue bundle, a small pink one in the other. Draco was fast asleep on the bed, his face pale, his hair soaked with sweat, plastered to his scalp.

"Aw," I heard Daphne say behind me, laying her head on Harry's shoulder, gripping his bicep. "Can I hold one, Neville?"

He smiled down at the two twins before looking up at her. "Sure."

It looked like it pained him to hand off the little girl – Lila – to Daphne and he watched her every step until she had sat down, cooing at the bundle which immediately began to coo back. Without sitting, he turned to me. "You wanna hold Lance?"

I nodded, smiling at the brunette. "Absolutely."

As Neville got closer, I could see how red and blood shot his eyes were. He had been crying. Tears of joy, surely, but tears nonetheless. He gently handed the tiny baby boy off to me, carefully to constantly keep his hand under his head until he had completely passed him off, then offer his seat to me, sitting on the hospital bed, taking Draco's hand in both of his, leaning down to kiss him.

I looked down at the little boy in my arms and, Salazar, there was no mistaking that this boy was a Malfoy, born and bred. His hair was white blond and his pale features were pointed, just like his father's. He had Draco's eye shape, but they were darker than his – a dark gray. They would turn darker with age and probably be Neville's hazel. The baby's full lips forms a small 'o' before he let out a gurgle, spit bubbles forming on his lips.

Pansy walked over and sat on the arm of the chair, holding Blakely lower on her lap, allowing my beautiful little girl's dark eyes to fall on the boy who would probably be like her little brother. "They are going to love each other." Pansy giggled, running her hands over the dark fuzz on our daughter's head. "Her and Lila, however, they're going to act just like you and Draco did when we were kids."

"Hey!" I chuckled. "Draco and I loved each other."

"Oh, yeah, there's no doubt about that. You two were just always trying to out do the other in everything and were always at each others throats." She smiled. "But that's why you were like brothers."

There came a small grumbling from the bed and everyone turned to see Draco's glassy eyes flutter open, looking at Neville, giving him a small smile before it quickly disappeared. He looked panicked and confused. "Where are the babies?" His voice was hoarse and slightly slurred from exhaustion.

Daphne and I quickly rose to our feet and walked over, offering him the twins.

He relaxed and, with our help, took one baby in the crook of each arm.

He smiled at Neville, then down at both of them. "They look just like my mum." Tears were welling in his eyes as he chuckled. "Merlin, down to the dimple in their chins."

"They're beautiful." Neville agreed, pressing a kiss to Draco's lips. "Thank you so much. Godric, thank you."

Draco laughed at Neville, his still pale features lighting up, before pressing a kiss to each of their heads.

They immediately began to coo and gurgle, small happy sounds coming from both of them. And Draco's tears fell freely.

"They know their Mummy." Aubrey piped up, jumping up on the unoccupied side of the bed.

Draco looked up at her, his smile falling into a straight line. "We have had this conversation many, _many _times Aubrey."

The wavy-haired blonde began to giggle. "You're a mummy! And you're a good mummy!"

Draco was obviously trying hard to hold back a smile. "Well, atleast I can be a good one if you're going to call me a woman, since apparently I'm a mummy and a bride." He shot Neville a look but smiled all the same. "And I know you'll be a good big sister."

Aubrey threw her arms in the air. "I'll be the _best _big sister _ever!" _

Everyone in the room was laughing at the exchange.

(Neville POV)

Two hours later, the room had cleared. It was just me and Draco now as the healers had taken my beautiful_, beautiful _babies back to run some tests to make sure they were completely healthy.

Draco and I were cuddling in the hospital bed, holding each other as tight as we could.

"I'm so sorry that we can't have a normal life."

Draco laughed into the crook of my neck. "Maybe we can now."

We both laughed at that.

"Godric, you popped out some beautiful babies." I said, thinking about how I felt kind of empty without them here now. "They looked exactly like you."

"They'll have your eyes." Draco was quiet for a minute. "I wish my parents could have met them. My mom always ragged me about wanting grandchildren." He laughed. "When I was 15 she would always jokingly ask when I was going to get pregnant and give her some babies to take care of." He smiled. "It was never really a secret that I was gay. When I was three I cried at Christmas because Pansy got nail polish and I didn't. Which I guess also put me in the category of the guy to actually _have _the babies."

I pulled him closer, chuckling. "And to be my ungodly sexy bride?"

He laughed once again. "If _anyone _told me when we started Hogwarts that I'd be marrying you I probably would've pissed myself from laughing so damn hard."

I raised an eyebrow. "I probably would've cried out of fear." After a few more moments of laughter, I had to ask, "When did all that change for you?"

"Um… kind of in third year."

_"Third year?!"  
_

"Yes, _third year." _He giggled, pecking my lips. "You're hair was all crazy and your teeth were a little crooked and you were all gangly and tall and awkward. It was cute. Not that I would've admitted that back then.

"I really started to like you when the war started and I saw you taking action. It was… nice. It was like… you were a genuinely good person. You wanted to save your friends. You wanted people to be safe. And you were sexy as hell.

"What about you? When did you change your opinion on me?"

"Well, shit, Dray. You've always been beautiful, you know that." I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck. "Even when I was terrified of you, you were one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen in my life."

Draco's cheeks were pink and his lips were turned up at the corners.

"And I fell _hard _that night we talked during the war. I realized that you were… _normal. _You weren't some conceited, spoiled, princess. Well, I mean, you were, you are," That earned me a smack to the chest, "but that's not all you were. Are. You're funny and clever and smart and sweet and empathetic and genuine and vulnerable and, honestly? A little naïve." I laughed. "I think that's what really got me is how… innocent you were. Are." I smiled, running fingers through his hair. "Not in the conventional way of course, but just like you were like… kind of like a kid honestly. In a good way. Energetic and just… happy. I don't know. I didn't expect you to be that way."

"Well, I didn't expect you to be so damn charming."

We shared a slow kiss before Draco settled back into my arms, sighing. "Where are my babies?"

"We have children together now."

"We have children." He agreed.

"And we're getting married in a month."

"We're getting married."

I pulled away from him slightly and just looked at him. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"Must've done _something _right." He muttered before smiling at me and sharing a laugh. "I think I kind of earned you. After a little while. Not that I'm good enough for you, but I think I did my time to earn something good."

"You more than deserve me." I promised, rubbing the tip on my nose against his.

We laid in a comfortable silence, holding each other, happy that the other was safe and sound, warm and happy.

I looked at his shoulder. It was completely healed, but there was now a pretty nasty scar on it. Between his shoulder, his arm, his stomach, and his mind, he had racked up enough scars to give me a pretty good list of people to slowly, slowly murder. But as long as I was with him, he would be safe. I would die before I let something hurt him.

Him or my babies.

The door opened and the nurse brought in two carts, one of my babies in each. She handed Lila to me and Lance to Draco, telling us how beautiful they were.

Laying back down, settling in to get some sleep, Draco already long gone, I looked from one of my children's face to the other, then to the hint of a smile on Draco's content features.

It's true that when we were in school that I never would've believed I would end up with Draco Malfoy.

But I never thought I would be this happy either.

(Page Break)

There. Haha this one was definitely longer.

This is sort of the last chapter of the story. Not really, but sort of. The next will be an epilogue and then the next will be a sort of prologue to the third and final installment of this little "series". Haha.

Hope you guys are a little happier with this one.

Reviews are Love!


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue:)

(Page Break)

(Neville POV)

Draco, as usual, had taken care of every last detail. From the location to the food to the flowers to the black ribbons adorning the chairs. Places were set, the band was playing. He had done a beautiful job.

The trees around us, their leaves orange, red, yellow, and brown, completely set the scene. The leaves were falling onto the crowd in the white chair and onto the white runner.

Despite the cold air, my tux was causing me to just pour sweat. Granted, that might have also been from nervousness and anticipation.

The Weasleys and their spouses and children had come. Draco's aunt Andromeda and her husband had coming, bringing their grandson, Teddy. Crabbe and his parents, Goyle and his parents, Nott and Ginny, the Parkinsons, the Zabinis, the Greengrasses, the Grangers, Seamus, Dean, other friends from school and their families lines the chairs, chatting, laughing, turning every now and then to see if the procession was about to begin.

I looked past the crowd to the large house in the background.

Draco wanted the wedding at Malfoy Manor. That was his biggest wish.

We had gone back, a week ago, so Draco could see if it was okay for the wedding to be held in the apple orchard and to see if we could find any possessions – pictures, jewelry, anything. The others had gone with us and we had asked Hermione and Ron to hold the twins. We didn't want them in the ash.

I remember walking in and I expected Draco to erupt in tears.

He erupted alright. With pure, blind rage.

It had shocked me at first when he grabbed an old rusted pot from the rack in the kitchen and threw it with all his might. The second shocked me still. After the third, I quickly moved to his side, grabbing his arms and pulling him to me, wrapping my arms around him.

He had fought against me, yelling at me, screaming, demanding me to let him go. But I just held him tighter, pressing kisses to the soft skin of his forehead.

He had let it all out. Years of hate and pain and anger and sadness. He screamed about Val and Montague and Darkboe and losing his parents and just everything. I don't know if I had ever seen him like that.

He had eventually dissolved into tears, desperately asking me why someone would have done this to his childhood home.

I didn't have an answer for him.

After a while he had calmed down, but the tears hadn't stopped. But when we reached the parlor, I had looked over at him and seen a small smile on his face, the tears still slipping in rivulets.

He had found a picture of his parents and himself when he was about 2 or 3 years old. He had held it to his chest, cradling it.

He had also found a charred box full of his mother's jewelry, a little ashy but redeemable and a remarkably in-tact fur-lined cloak of his father's. We had went into his room and he had dug through an old chest, partially burned and had found some old books (nothing he wanted to keep), quills, a couple of partially charred drawings (pretty good ones), and an old journal. He had looked at the journal, then put it back in the chest.

"Do you not want to keep that?"

He shook his head. "It's the past. It's all about Val and Graham. Both of them are in prison and gone and I've moved on from that. I don't want to dwell on it anymore."

I had just smiled at him, wrapping a comforting arm about his waist. I had reached over and grabbed one of the drawing and had been utterly shocked by the four figures drawn. A boy with dark, wild hair and round glasses, a thin girl with frizzy hair almost to her mid-back, a tall boy, all limbs, covered in freckles, and another tall boy, his curly hair in all directions, gangly, with a goofy grin on his face.

"You drew us?"

He laughed, his cheeks tinting slightly. "Told you I had a crush on you. And I got bored in Care of Magical Creatures."

I had pulled him close and kissed him slowly, remembering a time that I had been too afraid to do so, but had still kinda wanted to.

And now, waiting for him to walk down the isle, waiting to make our vows, waiting to see just how damn beautiful he was going to look, I still couldn't hardly believe it.

The thirteen year old inside of me was somewhere been being really proud of my self for getting such a catch, feeling horrified at the prospect that I was marrying someone so out of my league, and feeling just totally, completely, 100% in love with the blonde that I had always found so beautiful.

The music changed and the procession began.

Ron and Hermione walked down the aisle, Ron in a plain black suit with a black tie, Hermione in a one-shouldered, knee-length black dress, carrying a bouquet of black and white roses. They smiled brightly at me, going their separate ways. Ron, behind me, leaned forward just enough to whisper, "Just wait until you see Draco. You're going to absolutely shit your pants."

I chuckled but could feel my heart rate increase. I needed him to come. Now. I just wanted to hold him. To kiss him.

Harry made his way down the isle next, cradling Lila, dressed in a little pink polka-dotted dress. He handed Lila off to Mrs. Weasley who immediately began to baby talk the tiny girl.

Daphne followed, Lance, wearing a tiny, tiny little suit (minus the tie since Draco panicked and was completely convinced that it was going to choke him), curled into her thin arms. She handed the squealing little boy to Mr. Weasley who smiled brightly at him.

Arthur and Molly had taken to Draco like a moth to a flame. They adored him, treated him and considered him a son. And since both of us had, unfortunately, lost our parents, they had filled the 'grandparent' shoes without hesitation.

I watched my beautiful babies, less than a month old, as their surprisingly alert eyes took in their surroundings. Their eyes were already much darker, very close to my hazel color. But everything else was Draco. They had his hair, his eye shape, his long, black lashes, his sculpted cheek bones, his pointed nose and chin. They had inherited his materialistic side. They pitched a fit when we got home and laid them in their cribs, pushing their blankets away. Draco and I went out and bought new blankets (100% cashmere on Draco's request), and they had been totally fine. And they definitely had his temper. If they didn't get their way right when they wanted it, they would furrow their brow, purse their lips, before the corners of their lips would turn down and tremble. Then came the ear-splitting wail.

But, best of all, they had his smile.

And, Merlin, I knew I would never be able to tell them no to anything.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the song changed once again.

The violins slowed but the cello picked up speed. The piano joined in.

I saw Blaise first, his suit tailored to fit his tall, slim frame.

Blaise, surprising all of us, had almost cried when Draco had asked him to walk him down the aisle.

"If not my father, why not my brother?" He had asked.

Blaise had just embraced him, furtively denying that he had gotten teary eyed.

The I saw the white of Draco's hair.

Then I saw the rest of him.

And my jaw dropped.

His suit was all white except for a black tie. His pants were tight, hugging his hips and thighs before flaring just the smallest bit at his calves. His jacket, adorned with silver buttons, fit him just right.

Gods, he had no clue what he was doing to me.

His elbow was hooked with Blaise's as they made their way down the aisle. I could tell from where I stood that he was chuckling at Draco who's cheeks were tinted pink, embarrassed, not by the attention, but by the fact that he was, in fact, officially, the bride.

Then his grey eyes met mine.

And the world was gone.

Blaise pressed a kiss to the crown of Draco's head, hugging him tightly, before sitting next to Pansy and his babbling daughter in the front row. Draco and I had asked Pansy and Blaise to be a groom's man and a bride's ("GROOM'S. I'm still a damn groom.") maid, but they had politely declined, wanting to be able to stay with their little girl.

Then Draco was in front of me and I couldn't help but take his hands in mine.

"You look so beautiful. You look like an angel."

Draco just blushed, ducking his head, his blonde hair falling in his face. "Thank you." He looked up at me through dark lashes. "You look very handsome."

I barely heard the wizard doing our ceremony. All I could concentrate on was how warm Draco's hands were in my own, on the smile on his beautiful face, on the way he looked like he was holding back tears.

"The couple will now give their vows."

I smiled at Draco, knowing that I was going to go first.

"I know we've talked about it a million times, but I honestly, truly never thought I'd be where I am today." I gave his hands a small squeeze. "With anyone. Much less the single most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life.

"I've never loved someone so much in my entire life. I've never looked so forward to eating or going to sleep as I do now, just because I know it's time I'll be able to spend with you.

"And now you've given me the two most beautiful children to ever walk the earth. I've thanked the gods everyday since they've been born that they look just like you and that they act like you. They'll definitely have your attitude problems," I could hear everyone laughing, "but that just means that they'll have your good heart and your sweet, coddling nature."

Draco laughed and smacked me on the shoulder.

"I know that things have been rough in the past and they have been very recently, and, Merlin's beard, you know they will be in the future, but I will never leave your side. Not until you ask me to.

"I promise to never accuse you of anything ever again. I promise to call before I come home every night. I promise to protect you to the best of my ability. I promise to be the best father I can be. I promise to warn you when people are over _before _you attack me or walk out in your birthday suit." Everyone laughed once again. "I promise to never look at another person and I promise that I'll never, ever be capable of loving someone as much as I love you." I pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on and I've never been as happy as I am with you. I'm so blessed that you'd even consider marrying me and I promise I'll live up to and go above and beyond my duties as a husband."

Draco's lips trembled as he stood on his tiptoes and pecked my lips. He then swallowed thickly and cleared his throat.

"When I was sixteen, I thought what was happening was going to be my life. I never thought I'd be happy again, I never thought I'd be with a man who loved me so unconditionally and who made me so happy. I never thought I'd feel so loved and safe and secure.

"I know I can be a pain in the ass about 90% of the time, but I'll work on that. I'll spend everyday of the rest of my life trying to prove that I'm not a waste of your time."

"Never." I whispered, kissing the tip of his nose.

He sniffed and rolled his eyes upward, laughing lightly, trying to hold back his tears. "I promise that you'll never have to worry if I'm faithful. I promise that I'll love you and only you until the day I die. I promise that we can eat something other than Italian food every now and then; I'll even eat your nasty Thai food every now and then. I promise that I _won't _tell you when we have guests in hopes that you will walk out butt naked. I promise that I'll be a good father and I will try control my need to spoil the hell out of them. I promise that I am completely, physically incapable of ever loving anyone else."

I reached up and wiped the tears from his cheeks with my thumb and he let out a small laugh, his voice trembling as he said, "I love you so much it hurts. You're my best friend. I couldn't have asked for a better partner and even if I could, I wouldn't. I can't wait to watch our children grow up and to grow old with you." He laughed. "Or to watch you grow old as I use every spell, potion, ointment, surgery, and hair product known to wizard-and-muggle-kind."

"Does the best man have the rings?"

Harry pulled out the black velvet box holding out rings and we took them, carefully, gently, sliding them on each others fingers, both of our hands shaking. When the rings were in place, the gold, shimmering light began to over take us, encircling us, a warm, gentle glow. Once it had faded, I couldn't help but smile to the point that my face hurt.

We were bonded. Legally bonded. I was legally bonded to Draco Fucking Malfoy.

Well, Draco Fucking Malfoy-Longbottom, now.

"You may now kiss the bride. Groom."

Draco's smile disappeared faster than it had appeared but I quickly captured his lips with mine before he could yell at the man.

The applause, laughter, cheering, and cat calls behind us only encouraged us to kiss more passionately. We pulled apart, both of us laughing like mad, holding each other close.

We turned to walk back up the aisle, taking our gurgling, bubbly, shrieking children from their pseudo-grandparents, receiving kisses on the cheek from them both, before making our way up, giggling and tripping over each other as everyone continued to cheer and scream.

I pulled Draco to me, wrapping my free arm around him and my daughter, kissing them both and my son, finally allowing my own tears to fall.

Everything was beautiful. Everything was perfect.

The past is the past.

And the future is all ours.

(Page Break)

One more little chapter!

But hell, it's pretty much over. Like I said, the next is a prologue, but I just really wanted to group it with this one.

So, I'm going to go ahead and say my thank yous.

I've gotten such a great response from my readers and, _God, _it has made all the difference in the world. I write as much as I can now and I have even rekindled my love enough to begin working on my novel again.

So thank you all.

I would, however like to send a huge thanks to **faulty_shadow **and **voldyhasnonose **(I really hope I got those right) who have reviewed every chapter with wonderful, _wonderful _reviews that make me want to get the next chapter right up. So thank you guys sooooo much.

I guess I should also thank **DisneyAddict17 **who has also been very supportive, always demanding I get the next chapter up, but she's been one of my very best friends for like three years so she doesn't count. It's expected of her. Haha, I'm just kidding:) I love you and I love your support even if I do repeatedly break your heart.

Keep an eye out for the prologue type deal (which I hopefully will have up tomorrow) and look forward to **For Forever and A Day**, which I hope to have atleast the first chapter of up by the end of the week.

Reviews are Love!


	21. It Begins

The crowd split.

They knew me well. They didn't fuck around with me.

I heard the shuffle of footsteps behind me, coupled with that horrid wheezing.

The ladies serving us lunch didn't meet my eyes, didn't look at me at all.

What a job. Serving half frozen food to prisoners.

Pushing our way back out, I took my usual seat in the middle, tearing into the mostly raw steak on my plate.

The blood used to bother me. Didn't anymore.

I had developed a taste for it.

There was a sharp sting on my arm as the mongrel next to me smacked my bicep in an attempt to attract my attention.

I pushed him roughly from his seat, chuckling once he hit the floor with an indignant yell, but looked in the direction he had been motioning to.

I recognized him. I had seen a picture of him years before this moment. His bangs pushed to the side, his hair falling over his ears. He was such a pretty boy. Exactly what made him a target in this hell hole.

And I'll admit that I had targeted him for reasons other than what the other prisoners had.

Holding his tray, keeping his eyes down, he was walking quickly towards an empty table in the back.

"Sumner."

He jumped and turned, his green eyes going wide as he looked at me.

"Sit."

He cautiously took the seat across from me, but didn't argue at all.

Good. He knew his place.

I studied him.

He had no clue what to do in the situation he was in.

"Those two put you in here."

It wasn't a question.

"Who? That little faggot and his fucking pussy husband?"

I chuckled and nodded. "Husband.

"Yes. Those two."

"You know 'em?"

"We're acquainted." I reached a hand up, running a finger over the four thick scars across my cheek.

That awful cackle came from beside me and I turned to shove him right back in the floor again, his already unfocused eyes spinning in their sockets.

"That why you want to talk to me? To bond over those two pieces of shit?" He sounded skeptical.

"How much do you hate them?"

"With everything. They ruined my fuckin' life. You think I'm ever going to get a decent job or live a normal life when I get out of here? No."

"You want them dead."

"Fuck yeah, I do."

I felt the sneer come over my face. "You've had auror training."

Once again, not a question.

"Yep." He sounded proud.

He was already irritating the fuck out of me.

"I think you could be of use."

"For what?"

"You'll see. In time."

Once again, that awful cackle.

"Who the hell are you?"

I chuckled. Of course he wouldn't recognize me. I hadn't exactly been in the picture when he was around.

"A friend. An ally. We're fighting for the same cause."

"I mean what's your name?"

"Watch it, boy. That attitude's not going to get you anywhere." But I merely chuckled again. He was right. He deserved to atleast know my name if he didn't know anything else. Which he obviously didn't.

I stuck my hand out.

"Graham. Montague."

He smiled, a certain spark coming in to his eyes, and took my hand.


	22. Author's Note

Just wanted to let everyone know that the sequel is now up and running!

I'll update as often as I possibly can!


End file.
